Light of the Force
by Ash Darklighter
Summary: There is a stirring in the force. A dark princess rises and Luke falls in love with a solitary girl he hadn't noticed before, even though she works for his sister.
1. Prologue and Chapter1

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and I was never very good at using the correct grammar. But I love the Starwars Galaxy in any way it comes, and especially the worlds greatest Jedi Knight I always felt he got a rough deal out of life and needs a girl worthy of him.

Disclaimer:- This original story is based upon characters and situations created by George Lucas, The great Zahn and other members of the novelisation fraternity. and as such is the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making anImperial Credit out of this.

I pay some attention to detail as far as the time line is concerned, but if I don't like something I miss it out.

This is the first chapter in a longer saga , so any comments would be helpful.I have set this sort of after the Courtship of Princess Leia

Anna.S.Hamilton@BTInternet.com

****

Light of the Force

The Skywalker twins are in grave danger (again)and are being protected unknowingly by a young girl from Lukes' home planet**. **Luke is rather interested in this girl.

Prologue - The Meeting

" Senator" the clear young voice cut across the assembled chatter of many tongues. The lecture had finished and the bodies spilled out of the main audience chamber. Free time was to be had for a very short while before rations at the tapcaf .

Mon Mothma turned with raised eyebrows to find whosoever was addressing her. The Grand Corridor of the Junior training Academy at Raithal was seething with dark green clad cadets. There was such a melee that it was difficult to determine the direction of the sound. As the guest lecturer and an important member of the Imperial Senate there was always an over-enthusiastic cadet just waiting to ask difficult questions. 

"Senator" the voice spoke again. "A word if I may". This was a statement, not a question.

This time Mon Mothma located the owner of the voice. A slender nondescript human stood suddenly before her clutching a data pad.

"I am instructed to accompany you to the Commanders quarters so that you may dine in peace before you leave Ma'am".

Mon Mothma had seen too much of the galaxy to be surprised by anything, but this cadet was surely younger than the norm - she could only have carried fourteen or fifteen standard years. The average age of a Raithal Cadet was at least eighteen or older. That was in terms of the human population. Aliens were accepted at their equivalent age, when they were accepted at all and even then they had to be humanoid in physiology.The Empire embraced a rather narrow view of intelligent life rather enthusiastically. She noticed a couple of Bothans and a light blue skinned Omwati and the red eyed Graffiins. Sadly, however able they would prove to be it was unlikely that they would rise far in Imperial Ranks.

The Academy at Raithal trained the elite of the Empire's young, either for a military, diplomatic or civil service career. Entrance requirements were extremely stiff and competition for places was high. This child must be outstanding in her field: exceptions this young at the Academy were rare.

Mon Mothma looked closer at the girl. Dark, severely pulled back hair, a thin white face and unblinking dark eyes which stared steadily back at the Senator. The sort of individual you would never remember and never notice in a crowd, would never remember having met. Mon Mothma felt slightly unsettled by this thought. 'Now why did I think that', she wondered.

The Senator inclined her head graciously and followed her now silent green clad escort away from the Grand Corridor and headed towards the private quarters of the senior personnel. The Grand Corridor was purely for effect, a sort of mini scaled down version of the one in the Emperor's palace on Coruscant. All that white marble and precious Erindan Quartz was a little too much even on a smaller scale. 'I suppose it is to remind these young people of the glory of the Emperor'. Mon Mothma suppressed a shudder.

Suddenly the silent figure by her side stopped, gestured with the data pad to an alcove and spoke hurriedly in a low voice. "Senator I must speak to you, urgently - this is an opportunity I cannot miss. We shouldn't be picked up by any of the monitors here. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, perhaps you know already that you are in great danger, things are about to change, many lives will be lost. I mean you no harm, but you must heed my words or you will die and you are far too important in the scheme of things to let that happen."

The girl glanced furtively round the brightly lit corridor.

"Do not stay for rations, leave as quickly as possible for your ship will have been sabotaged, but I have left details of what has been done. Please believe me I am telling the truth", she raised her voice slightly. "I'm sorry Senator that you are not to give more lectures" and coolly walked towards the nearest turbolift. 

Mon Mothma stiffened slightly, but her facial features remained serene. The cadet had shocked her. No-one knew that she planned to go underground within the next few days to officially do what she had been secretly doing for several years now - planning a rebellion. Several attempts had recently been made on her life and Mon Mothma was sure that the Empire was responsible, although nothing could be proved. The Empire was corrupt, rotten to the Core and the Empire's core was on Coruscant in the Imperial Palace in the wizzened form of Senator, now Emperor Palpatine. Mon Mothma over the past few yeats had become increasingly outspoken against the injustices and atrocities she felt were being committed. Mon Mothma decided then and there that she would not return to Coruscant, she would just disappear as it had been arranged. She didn't know how or why, but this girl was telling the truth. Mon Mothma placed great reliance on her instincts, they had not failed her yet and had kept her alive.

The Cadet grasped Mon Mothma's hand and pressed a small holocube into it, along with the data pad containing the message from Commander Ryyklas. "This is so that you will know who I am when next we meet, and I will meet you, but not for many years". With that she pressed the acti-link on the outer door console, waited for a signal, ushered in the guest, bowed then disappeared.

Mon Mothma invented a sudden meeting of the Senate as a direct cause of the growing rebel activity, made her excuses with the utmost diplomatic skill and left immediately. Word came back that she never reached Coruscant, or Chandrila (her home planet) and for many months people thought that she was dead, murdered by the rebel insurgents. Then an announcement came from Imperial intelligence that she was alive and had turned traitor, joining the rebel alliance, in fact was one of it's leaders.

The small figure hidden behind a pile of crates in the docking bay breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled as the Senators' shuttle cleared the planetary defence shields. The smile faded to be replaced by it's ususal expression of neutrality, although if you looked closely into her dark eyes you saw something far older than her years would permit. She had work to do and must not be found away from the barracks. Her basic force skills would see that she wouldn't have been missed, but she wasn't confident in her ability to maintain this for any length of time. She rubbed her dirty hands over the drab grey coverall she had slipped on over her dress uniform, there had been no time to change. The guards had been told to fiddle with an airlock seal and to slightly upset the horizontal booster. Once in real space the air would leak from the cockpit and the ship would be unable to make the jump to hyperspace, the comm unit would blow a very big fuse and the ship would be a sitting target for any space pirates that had been arranged to arrive conveniently in the vicinity of the stricken shuttle. One influential and very powerful senator easily erased and many more lives depended on that not happening. The girl smiled again. It had been easy to crack the code to enter the ship, her father had been very useful in making sure she had certain skills, but there would be hell to pay if caught. She slipped noiselessly from the hangar and returned unnoticed from whence she came. 

****

Light of the Force

__

Force Awakening - Chapter One

Slicing into the computer programme the nimble fingers began to delete the information, the figure was anxious, nervous. This was an unaccustommed action ,( or rather it hadn't been usual for quite a while) and if caught it would be very difficult to explain to anyone in the New Republic.She relaxed, no-one would be in the comm centre at this time, not the general office one surely. It wasn't as if this was the nerve centre of the New Republic. That comm centre was in the main building.

NAME: - Maija DarklighterSPECIES:- Human

RANK: - LieutenantPLACE OF BIRTH:- Tatooine

FAMILY BACKGROUND:- Only daughter of Petros Kenobi and Jerna Darklighter( both deceased - Alderaan) Raised by Aunt and Uncle, Kendra and Merdom Darklighter at Moisture Farm between Bestine and Anchorhead.

Education and Training:- Anchorhead Programming Centre/ Junior Imperial Academy- Outer rim Sector /Imperial Training Academy at Raithal in Core Region (accelerated programme).Imperial Navy- 6 months on Executor.

Diplomatic Training School on Coruscant.

An impressive list indeed thought Maija as she calmly hacked the rest of her details from the central computer. No-one reading this would trust me within an inch of their lives and I don't think I would either, she smiled wryly. Hopping off the stool, Maija switched off her Luma and left the communications station. Time for a bite to eat she thought. I hope the tapcaf is serving rations that are edible tonight - it would make a change. Nerf steaks in Gallingan wine perhaps?

The reality that faced her was somewhat different, some sort of soypro meat-like substance and a bland green vegetable which looked suspiciously at her from the tray. But you didn't come to cheap dives like this one for gourmet fare. Rather to refuel and remain anonymous. 'Or detached from those around you', a cynical voice whispered in her ear. 'You don't want to get close enough to anyone to care'

" Hey Lieutenant!" a voice bellowed in her ear. So much for the remaining anonymous part. "You gonna eat that thing or are ya tryin' to talk to it and I know you diplomats jes love to talk."

"Wedge!, or should I call you sir, Where did you borrow that outer rim accent from. That doesn't go down in the best circles, you know. Why did I get stuck on a planet where the pilots are rather unintelligent, with very little dignity and class. Perhaps I'll use my military influence to get myself where the Corellians are half-way handsome" She huffed slightly, but you couldn't stay mad at Wedge for very long. He looked so......harmless. Now that was funny, a man with two Death Star tabs on his flight suit. The only other was....... She stopped. 

Wedge stood there grinning boyishly, brown eyes twinkling and a mop of dark brown hair which flopped over his forehead. Maija liked Wedge. She didn't know him very well, (she didn't know any of them very well) she tried to keep herself apart from most people and just do her job. It didn't pay to get too close to people or trust them too much. But she was a fair pilot and had flown extra cover for the Rogues a few times between various occupations and shifts. For that favour Wedge was appreciative and tried to make her feel a part of the team.

Wedge looked at the small female in front of him. Maija seemed to be a nice girl, but very self-contained, gave very little away about anything. She seemed to fade into the background at staff briefings and never drew attention to herself. But man, could she fly. She was extremely capable at her job as a junior Aide to Princess Leia Organa as well. You often couldn't remember what she looked like five minutes after you had left her presence. She would be a very good spy Wedge inwardly joked, but that seemed rather a fanciful idea, rather exciting for the serious closed face in front of him . He supposed she was pretty, but she didn't try to make the best of herself. He looked closer "You seem tired, Lieutenant."

"I am tired Wedge, this delegation that we're expecting from Deegan is going to be awkward I think, but you'll know as much about it as I do. I know the Lady Winter is very anxious that nothing goes wrong especially with the wedding of the Princess and General Solo so close", she sighed softly" and I can't help thinking that the Empire has been so quiet recently that they'll do something to jeopardise the talks or the wedding. I hate to say this, but we need the increased trade and revenues that Deegan could bring to us, but...., I don't think....." She stopped " But enough of this, I'm tired that's all". This was said almost in an undertone as if Maija was trying to convince herself.

"Hey Wedge, can't you get this place to serve decent food?" Commander Luke Skywalker stood beside the table clutching a tray filled with the same unappetizing brown mush that Maija had been pushing around her plate for the last half hour.

"Luke! what are you doing here?"

"I've come to give my support to Leia and Han .And," he drawled "I've got things to look up in the Imperial Libraries before I head back to Miocene, Tatooine and Yavin IV. Care to introduce your companion Wedge?" he asked casually.

"I might, if you tell me the real reason you're in this classy eating establishment rather than the more upmarket one in the Imperial palace".

The young Commander opened his mouth and then stopped. "I don't actually know why I came here, it sure isn't for the food", he grimaced casually at the guck on his plate. "I was going to pop in and see Leia and possibly the Rogues. Check that all their training hasn't been eroded altogether".

Wedge lobbed a table napkin at him .

"Then I found myself in the civil sector and who should I see heading towards this hive, but Captain Antilles, New Republic hero and leader of Rogue Squadron from time to time. Call it a force hunch if you want but I thought you might have wanted company. I didn't know you already had company."Luke finished with a wry smile.

"So Captain Antilles, care to introduce me to your companion". This was said with a great deal more deliberation.

Maija stiffened slightly.This was the great Commander Luke Skywalker in person standing next to her deigning to acknowledge her presence. She immediately quashed the petty thought. Luke Skywalker was a truly good man and Maija's cover was obviously better than she had hoped for.They had met beforebut obviously she had made a great impression. That suited her just fine.

"Luke, where have you been for the past year or two. Maija works for Leia, or rather more for Winter"

Luke was surprised. He scanned Wedge's sense, the two were not an item, a pity as Wedge was a good man and they had been through a lot together. It was difficult for them to form relationships and the girl sitting across from Wedge was......, well.....

Luke suddenly felt hot under the collar of his black tunic and blurted out the first thing that came to his fuzzy brain. "We've met before and I don't remember you." He looked chagrined. "Leia will tell you I never was a diplomat, my feet were always too big for my mouth. It must be my farmboy upbringing," he then looked completely appalled "Now Leia will never let me speak to the delegation and I won't get to go to the shindigs with the decent food as I'm now insulting her staff. Do you think that would work Wedge or would it just mean extra coaching. I wouldn't want to miss the food."

Wedge hooted with laughter at this. " Luke, you old gamorrean. You would love to get out of speaking to the delegation. I'll speak to you later you old Jedi. I'm on duty very soon if my chrono is to be believed. He waved a cheery goodbye and left.

Luke indicated to the vacant seat "May I?" he sat down blue eyes curious as he looked at Maija. " How long have you worked for Leia ?" he asked. His hair was darker now than it had been when he was young, but the eyes were still a crystalline blue that shone in the dim light of the tapcaf.

Maija was extremely wary. Luke could see that and didn't understand why, but he persisted in the question. She shrugged her shoulders and reluctantly admitted that she had worked for Leia for about eighteen months. She looked down at the cheap microplasti table top." I enjoy my job and I'm good at it. I've worked in other areas for the New Republic, but I was trained as a diplomat and a code encryptor. She gazed at Luke fully for the first time, almost mesmerised by the layers of blue in his eyes and he was struck by how beautiful she was. He looked beyond what Wedge had seen and saw the bone structure, and the shiesna nut rich dark brown colour of her hair. Then there were her eyes, darker brown than his sister's, but well worth looking in to. Time infinitesimally stood still for a parsec, Luke tried a gentle mind probe.

Slam. - Barriers were erected quicker than a Yuzzum at food. He could feel nothing from herno force sense at all. She glared at him in a hostile manner and said "My mind is my own Commander. I'm sorry please excuse me". With that she slipped nimbly from the booth and vanished towards the sleeping quarters. This made no sense at all Luke was extremely confused. Why had he never noticed a very close member of his sister's entourage in nearly two years. So he wasn't on Coruscant that often, but this was, well, strange. Diplomatic training perhaps, but Luke could have sworn that she had blocked his entry into her mind. He pushed it to a small place towards the back of his mind for future reference because there was something that did not add up and he wouldn't forget the mysterious Lieutenant the next time. This warranted further investigation at a later date.

The huge destroyer moved out of Hyperspace near the Knosp system. Knosp was far into the Outer Rim territories with only two of it's planets being habitable. There were six planets in the system the one nearest the sun was really a ball of gas, and the second planet Kallinn was used to mine certain strategic metals useful to the Empire, who controlled the system. For mining the precious ores they used a prison colony that housed the only inhabitants on Kallinn apart from a lizard like animal which resembled a smaller version of a Krayt Dragon, and some lesser species and insects which served the general food chain. Working in the Kallinn mines was a sure way to meet an early death. The Empire didn't want to waste mine droids when there was a supply of cheap labour available.

The primary planet in the system was Chiaase, which had a variable climate and a largely human population. The natives of the planet lived mainly in the mountainous region to the north and had very little to do with the human colonists. Short and squat with powerful legs they had been treated badly by the original settlers so they had retreated to the mountains to avoid being used as slave labour in the Kallinn mines. They ventured into the towns on occasion to trade, but mainly kept their distance.

Knosp City on Chiaase was one of the main Imperial Centres in the Outer Rim and as such was home to a powerful group of men.

Grand Admiral Thrawn maintained an apartment in Knosp City, but was away on the Chimaera in the uncharted Territories. In charge on Chiaase and effectively most of the Imperial Forces was Admiral Gtrec Joulwe, originally from the planet Deegan in the Efik Minor system. He was a very able commander had served with Vader, Thrawn and Tarkin. Tall and thin-faced he was an able tactician, but that hadn't saved his leg when it was crushed in an explosion during one of the rebellions successful engaging of the enemy. He limped to the data-screen to accept the incoming call. 

The holocomm crackled, Joulwe barked impatiently at it. Something in the atmosphere around Chiaase always interfered with transmissions......." the raid on Durros was successful Admiral. We have destroyed a rebel outpost and have gained access to a vital transparisteel-producing centre. We also destroyed Durrossin, the main city as it is obviously a haven for criminals and rebel outlaws". The tinny voice of the Star destroyer Commander filled the operations centre at the military base .

Admiral Joulwe smiled, but it was no more than a flattening of his lips. Cold grey eyes glinted metal. He turned to his aide Viret. "Contact the Princess and Councillor Rivn. Tell them to arrive on Chiaase in three standard days before they make for Imperial Centre and Coruscant."

"No.No----. Don't !, you can't ,please - all those innocent people. Please..... No!" The mutterings rose to a crescendo then finished with a scream of pain and horror. Maija jerked herself upright and sat up, sweat dripped from every pore. The dream seemed so real, that was what she couldn't comprehend. The beeping from her comlink disorientated her further. "Lieutenant!" it was Winter. Princess Leia Organa's personal Aide , confidante and friend. A tall stately woman with hair the colour of snow she organised Leia's Junior Aides and ran her office as the New Republic Senate Representative for the displaced world of Alderaan. "Could you come to the main comm centre now, it is urgent". Maija tiredly surveyed the tangled bedclothes and struggled from her pallet. She placed her bare feet on the Tatooine woven rug and mentally dragged herself over to the fresher and stood underneath the sonic shower for all too brief a time, hoping perhaps this would ease the pounding in her head. She pulled on a dark red robe instead of her usual Alliance military grey tunic and rushed from her quarters. Never stopping to think about the dream that had had her so distressed ; she just couldn't.

Durros . The Empire had staged a hit against Durros .A planet in the Borderland Region. An Alliance station had been operational and now it was there no longer. Maija saw it all . She had seen it in her dream." It was all true",she gasped silently in anguish "and I couldn't do anything about it, no-one could ". The blood drained from her face and she sank onto her usual repulsor chair.

The Princess explained what had happened, she was also visibly distressed, butWinter noted that Maija had seemed unsurprised by the news, although she had been upset ." Lady Winter, I have noted that the Empire's hit and run tactics have increased greatly in the last few months, but they have never been quite so openly aggressive for quite a while. Durros was a producer of transparisteel and of course, there was the base. I have monitored the usual comm frequencies, but there are no reports of any survivors as yet."

Maija turned to the computer terminal and set to work Three hours later she pushed back the chair and wearily rubbed her eyes. It was as they had all suspected, this was the Empire's work. Maija had managed to intercept some transmissions which broadcast on an old Imperial code, but it gave them no further insight on where the attack had come from and who was in charge of it. With the Empire still controlling a large section of the Outer Rim territories it was difficult to know where to begin to look.

Leia stood up and left the room. She had gone to seek out Han. He would take the Millennium Falcon to Durros to look for survivors, the Rogues would fly escort. Winter told the remaining staff to go and get some rest as most of them had been up all night. Maija blinked as the sun streamed into the courtyard of the Imperial Palace. She had been too unsettled to go back to her room. Sinking down in a corner behind an Alligan flowering shrub she closed her eyes. Commander Skywalker came across her as he went to Leia's quarters. She looked so different in the red robe and her dark waist length hair unbound. He guessed that like Leia and Winter she had been up all night and needed the rest so he left her sleeping peacefully and went to his sister. When he returned later she had gone.

Maija finally went back to her quarters . She had been given a modest two room apartment on one of the upper floors of the Coruscant Palace. One room contained the refresher ,a sleeping pallet, a bookshelf and a cupboard for clothes. The main living area had a comfy chair, a sofa, a desk with her computer terminal and some shelves for books and other personal items. There was a small cooking ring and other kitchen furniture behind a screened off area. The cooking facilities were so basic that most Junior Aides tended to eat in one of the local restaurants or tapcafs for the military and diplomatic personnel. She lay down on the sleeping pallet. 'I should really invest in a repulsor couch 'she mused 'I might sleep better than I have been recently'. with that she dropped into an uneasy sleep, broken by strange dark frightening flashes of danger , destruction and mayhem.

The Tie fighters spilled from the Star Destroyer like a plague of insects, the assorted fleeing Durrosian ships had less than no chance. There were no survivors.

Two days later a small Alliance Garrison on Miocene was hit. Again there were no survivors. Commander Skywalker rejoined his regiment,so to speak and again led Rogue Squadron on missions against the Imperial menace.

"Luke!" he raised his head and glanced at his twin."They are doing to us what we used to do to them. Guerilla Tactics." Leia sighed. I cannot see an end to this at the moment. When will we ever be at peace, when can I finally set a date for my wedding . I do not know if the guests will arrive safely, or there won't be a full scale diplomatic incident because I forgot to invite someone. Or , on a more galactic scale the Ssi-Ruuvi stage a new bid for our souls. But too many people are dying."

Luke put his arm around her. He felt there was a disturbance in the force and Leia was perhaps experiencing a dark feeling. But he understood her frustration and despair. They had never been at peace. Luke had been fighting or training to fight or to be a Jedi since he had been eighteen years old. They had packed more into their short lives than some people had done in centuries. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't think we were meant to know that state of being".

Something wasn't quite as it should be. There was a darkness coming closer.

The doorlink chimed softly and one of Leia's staff entered in with two glasses of Stim tea. She thanked them and with a small bow they left. It wasn't until Luke had finished his drink that he realised that it had been the dark eyed girl he had met with Wedge in the Tapcaf. He dug deep into his memory. What was her name again? Luke shook his head,this was really strange.

"Leia who brought in the stim tea just now?" he asked in a bemused fashion. Leia looked at a roya vox pad in front of her."Lieutenant Maija", she answered tapping the pad. " Extremely efficient,but not very exciting, she fits in well at diplomatic functions, glides from group to group and can sense underlying tensions."

Luke tensed 'Could this girl be force sensitive?'

" I don't know her well. She's one of the newer girls on my staff.",Leia twisted a strand of hair into her chignon. "Mon Mothma recommended her ".She spoke into the comm-link " Could you come in and clear up Maija, then escort Commander Skywalker to the main door " Leia kissed him and said "I'll see you later at Mon Mothma's meeting".

Luke grinned and faced the Lieutenant perfectly arrayed in an Alliance grey uniform. Was this the same girl who had slept in the sun with a smile on her face or stormed out of a dingy Tapcaf because she had felt his mind probe. He tried to gently do it again and all he felt was the tiredness of someone who had not had enough sleep and had two more hours on duty before Mon Mothma's meeting. This person didn't have the power to block a force probe or put up barriers in her mind. But Luke was somehow suspicious. He couldn't be mistaken about such things,Could he?

Maija felt the probe but firmly worked on letting him see what she wanted him to. As he left, her facade cracked. Maija was badly frightened.The dreams had become more and more realistic. She was almost afraid to sleep But last night had come the final straw. Woken from a troubled sleep where a dark presence stalked her every move, a blue eyed Jedi had pleaded for her help and the Princess of Alderaan had been cut down by a lightsaber in front of her eyes, Maija had sensed a voice calling to her from the edge of her bed. There in front of her eyes had been her Grandfather, dead these five or six years. "I know I'm not sleeping well, but I've never been reduced to seeing ghosts before" she whispered in real terror.

"Once you begin to grow in the light it cannot be stopped Maija.You come from a powerful Jedi dynasty and you are working with force sensitive beings. It is the nature of things that you will grow and be nurtured in the light and your skills develop. The Skywalker twins are in danger from a dark side presence that will soon be among you. It is your destiny to stop her, She is from your past also, though she didn't know you as you are now. You cannot hide for ever from your heritage."

"But Grandfather I am to all intents and purposes protecting the Princess as it is.Surely the Jedi can manage to look after himself? My force skills are so weak as to be almost non-existent"

The old man chuckled and it brought a breath of dry desert air into Maija's featureless room. "When I watched out for him he was reckless and impulsive, he hasn't lost that entirely it's just very deeply hidden. You have been around Luke and Leia for too long to remain unaffected. Bury your impulses deep or SHE will find them . Your force ability is far stronger than you thought. You have to protect the Princess and Luke from...."

"I know Grandfather"

"Maija?"

"Yes" the girl knelt and stretched her hands towards the figure.

"Don't be bitter. That comes from the dark side and you need all the strength to come from the light. Your Aunt and Uncle needed you more than you needed me. Luke really had no-one,especially when Owen and Beru were killed. Someone had to take the boy on. You were safer in the belly of the beast right under the empire's noses. I'm only sorry that I wasn't able to start your training myself. Be true to yourself Maija and stop starting at shadows. Fear is also from the dark side of the force you must learn to conquer it. I have to leave now. May the Force be with you"

"Grandfather,Grandfather" she raised her arms further as he vanished as if he never was. She collapsed back onto the bed and cried as though her heart would break. They were all in mortal danger now.

Commander Skywalker felt the ripple in the force and awoke. The presence had felt comforting and familiar somehow, but weak. muted. He stretched out force tendrils but the presence had gone and all he could feel was a mind in pain. Then it too was gone.


	2. Chapters 2&3

Disclaimer - This is my sory but the characters belong to George Lucas and what he has built is truly magnificent. I'm not making an Imperial credit out of this.

Ash

****

Force in Jeopardy - Chapter 2

What was keeping Luke. Leia fumed as she presided over the formal dinner for the 

Deegani Delegation. He should have been here well over an hour ago. She glanced at Han, her lips tightening. He sent her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry the kid will get 

here sometime. He's probably discovered some dusty old Jedi tome somewhere and has meditated himself into a different time zone."

Leia grimaced slightly," I know Han, but I really wanted us to present a united front

especially with Mon Mothma being detained at Bilbringi"

The New Republic was putting on its best show for the visiting delegation. Deegan was a very wealthy world and could help the Alliance immeasurably. Economic co-operation and military resources would ease the financial burden that the Alliance was trying to cope with.The long war had taken it's toll on many worlds and the New Republic was doing what it could, but it all needed to be done yesterday. Leia hadn't quite admitted this to herself ,but they had a rather pretty ,educated and very single wealthy Princess.

She would be a very suitable match for her brother if it was possible and Leia would see to it that things became possible. The New Republic was short of money after so long and costly a war. No-one would force the young Commander to take a bride, but he could perhaps be persuaded for the good of the Republic, and Leia knew that her brother was lonely.

Han glanced round the assembled throng of the New Republic glitterati, then caught the eye of his Fiancee. She looked absolutely stunning, her hair caught up in an intricate coil of braided loops, her pure white senatorial gown finished off with some rare pieces of Alderaanian jewellry. Her innate sense of style and grace thrilled him to his core. He wasn't too keen on gatherings such as this and always had to be forced into a formal suit, but he would do it for Leia and he admitted to himself that he had been enjoying himself ,especially now that the formalities were over. 

What was keeping the young Jedi. Han hated these formal functions, but he was pretty sure that Luke hated them too. There was still quite a lot of the gauche Tatooine Rimworlder about Luke, but lately he had worn an impassive air about him like a suit of Mandalorian Armour. Leia made sure he was coached perfectly,but Han always felt that Luke kept fearing he'd make a fatal diplomatic mistake. He chuckled to himself, Luke was obviously better ar hiding his dislike of all the fawning and political nastiness.. She had been going at him hard recently and Han wondered if the Jedi was subtly getting his own back. Luke could be even more stubborn than Leia at times. He would dig in his heels and that would be that.

A small ripple in the force alerted Leia, Luke was just entering the banquetting hall. He strode towards his sister with an apologetic expression .

"I'm sorry, things just ......" he trailed off, an embarrassed look on his handsome face.

"You know I mean't to be on time, but I had to mediate in a quarrel between a very drunk Talz and a Gamorrean".

Han gave Leia a 'see what I mean face' as she raised her eyes to the heavens and lost no more time and quickly introduced Luke to the Deegani Princess. He had to admit she was very beautiful. Leia felt his appreciation through their shared force sense and smiled.

The Princess Antaara Deegan nodded to her companion, Councillor Janss Rivn, and smoothly began to make polite conversation with the Jedi. He was certainly handsome and you could feel a quiet power flowing from his compact, muscular frame. it would be a shame to have to kill him. Perhaps if she seduced him first it would make things, she paused in thought , more pleasurable.

Luke spoke to the Deegani delegation for a lengthy period under his sister's approving eye. The princess from Deegan had her long fair hair done in an elaborate fashion similar to Leias, (although the two women would dispute Luke's uneducated judgement on such matters as hair)and the effect was superb. She was tall and slim with ice blue eyes. Her speaking voice was low with the distinctive accent from her homeworld making for a very pleasing package . 

Luke danced with her several times later on and admitted she was attractive but she didn't make him yearn to gaze into her eyes and think about things such as Romance. Somehow Luke felt that at her core there was an inner coldness. He couldn't explain it even to himself. Oh, he found her very attractive, but was not even vaguely aware of Leia and Councillor Horns' plans. Luke was scanning the room for one of his sister's staff members. By rights she should have been here, he thought, speaking to the delegation members. He spotted Winter conversing with Admiral Ackbaar, but no Lieutenant Maija. Then the crowd seemed to part and a vision in dark red wandered casually into the main hall. Luke somehow sensed that not all was well with the girl, the casual air was a sham. She was not happy, he could somehow feel it. He also felt distress and tiredness and somewhere a looming darkness, but couldn't have said who these feelings came from.

Maija had spent the best part of the evening getting herself and her courage together and as a result had missed the formal introductions and the dinner. With any luck she could wander in, make a point of speaking to Winter ,(she always remembered ) and then could leave. She knew all about the members of the Deegani delegation and had a good idea of what their real agenda was.

A presence blocked her path." Good Evening." she looked up and winced. Not again. Commander Skywalker right in front of her, impeding her path towards Lady Winter.

"Sir". Maija acknowledged and made as if to move on.

"Are you well Lieutenant?" the Commander asked softly."You seem a little out of sorts this evening, but very beautiful".

Maija stopped thinking and glanced at those blue eyes of his. I thought he was supposed to be a simple man from farming stock. This polished urbane officer was the essence of charm and he left her as a gibbering idiot.

"I am quite well ,...... Sir" she added that as a sort of afterthought, a concession to politeness. "If you would excuse me, I must have a word with the Lady Winter". Maija nodded her head with the correct air of deference and Luke had no option but to let her past.

"Damn", she muttered and rubbed her suddenly sweaty palms against her robe. After avoiding him for nearly two years, why was he picking up on her sense now. Were her force barriers cracking, was that the reason for the awful dreams.

Winter smiled at Maija, her keen eyes taking in the younger girls' sophisticated appearance, but she wondered about her nervousness and the brief conversation with the young Commander Skywalker. He had deliberately blocked her path , of that Winter was convinced. Should she bring it to Leia's attention or was Winter making moth fibre from Bantha hair. Winter was of course, privy to Leias' matchmaking plans and could see the suitability of the Princess Antaara, but was Luke suitable for the Princess. Winter wasn't convinced that the Lieutenant had been there the entire evening, but chatting to the Omwati aide, Helas Qrax-Uit, convinced Winter that Maija had indeed been there. Winters perfect memory reassured her, for in the past year and a half Luke had barely spoken to Maija. Maybe Leia should worry about Helas Qrax-Uit getting in the way of a union with Princess Antaara

Maija had enough force skills to plant the idea in Helas's brain that Maija had been sitting with her the whole time. Although using force skills in such august company was not clever, you ran the risk of discovery..

Antaara looked at Janss Rivn and her lip curled slightly. These rebel fools had no idea that they were dealing with one of the top graduates ever to come out of the Imperial Academy. Her mission from Grtrec was plain. First a little sabotage was in order . Then the real mission would begin. The assassination of Princess Leia Organa and the Jedi Knight - Luke Skywalker.

Chapter 3 - Force Dreaming

The dreams came every night now. For nearly three weeks Maija had not had a peaceful rest. The brown eyes were red rimmed and sunken and her face was paper white. Her colleagues were beginning to ask her if she was well. Winter had been giving her very penetrating stares, as if she didn't trust her, or that she was no longer fit to carry out her duties. How long before Leia and Han noticed and even worse Commander Skywalker. If she was getting herself noticed then she would not be able to move freely about the Imperial Palace.She had to tell someone and there was only one person that she could tell.

Mon Mothma was bone weary. The latest uprising by the remnants of the Empire were very well organised. Her shuttle had been trapped at Bilbringi for far too long and it was good to be home. She would rest then she would contact the New Republic Senate. She glanced at the chrono on her wrist 0300 hours. The Imperial Palace was silent, well, this part of it was. Coruscant was never completely silent. But in Mon Mothmas human cycle it was long past sleeping time.

Her acti-link buzzed briefly. "By the force!" she exclaimed. "Who could this be at this hour?"

Cautiously Mon Mothma activated the viewer and blinked. It was a member of Leia's staff, what was her name again? Ah, yes. Lieutenant Maija .....

She opened the door and the girl scurried in, checking that no-one was following behind her. When Mon Mothma looked at her face, it was obvious that the child was extremely distressed. Her face was as white as Hoth, and streaked with tears as if she had been crying for an age.

"Madam President, I once did you a favour many years ago. I don't know what to do, where to go, who to trust anymore. If I do not find some solace I will go mad and if I do that, people important to the Alliance will die. I trusted you once with the key to my identity, do you still have the holocube I gave you on Raithal?"

Mon Mothma started in surprise and nodded. 

"I made sure you would put it in a safe place, but unconsciously, without accessing the information stored within.".

The President found her voice "Who are you and how did you manage to get past the guards?"

Maija sighed, and it was a sigh that was centuries old. "My name is Maija Darklighter Ke....."

"any relation to Biggs and Gavin?" broke in Mon Mothma.

Maija sighed again, this wasn't easy at all. "Cousin" she muttered. "As I said, I'm Maija Darklighter Kenobi"she looked down at the carpet woven in a design typical of Chandrila and missed the Presidents reaction to her real name. Mon Mothma had been literally struck dumb.The almost forgotten incident when she had made the break from the Empire returned to the front of her mind. The name explained a lot.

"I believe you were acquainted with my parents. They worked for Bail Organa on Alderaan. I'm said to be very like my mother, although I have the Kenobi eyes."

Mon Mothma didn't need the holocube to verify this fact it was as clear as a day on Chad.

" I was placed in the care of my Uncle and Aunt on Tatooine as my parents travelled around various worlds. My parents, with the view that I might serve the Organa family, or the greater good of the Empire, more likely the fledgling rebel movement, placed me in the accelerated programme and I ended up on Raithal. I have some weak force skills which enabled me to warn you and to block discovery of who I really am. But after Alderaan was destroyed my relatives felt I would be safer where I was. I finished my training and started working as an Imperial recruit. Although I did send the Alliance as much information as I possibly could. You were the one who received it, as did General Madine, although he is unaware of my identity. just the code name 'Sandstorm'. I couldn't work for them after what they did to my family.When Biggs and my Grandfather died I no longer wanted to stay where I was. But I stuck it out for another two years. I had promised my allegiance to the light side. My official joining of the rebel alliance became unavoidable as I had made a mistake and was nearly caught hacking top secret imperial codes from the Triadon main computer and I sensed I was in big trouble. So I defected to the Alliance just around the time of the Battle of Hoth. That is not a period I want to remember for a very long time."

Mon Mothma poured the shivering aide a glass of wine." Come on, just drink it down, you obviously need someone to talk to"

Maija gulped at the liquid gratefully and wiped her eyes." I never thought I was really force sensitive. I'd almost forgotten about it until two or three months ago when I started getting flashbacks and strange dreams of destruction and darkness. I knew about Durros", she started to shake and her voice wobbled dangerously. "I knew about Durros and I could do nothing to save them, nothing" her voice tailed off and she sobbed bitterly." I didn't think it was true until it had happened, then it was too late, they had all died. I could have saved them." Maija put her head in her hands drained.

"Why are you here Maija, could you not have talked to Leia?" Mon Mothma asked.

"No !", Maija all but shouted. "I have been given a task. Until I'm discovered, which will be soon I fear, I must complete it". The voice came deep from within the aide as if spoken by another.

"I have acted as a sort of unofficial bodyguard to Leia Organa and will continue to do so until after her wedding. My Grandfather has charged me with the task of protecting the other Skywalker twin as he is also in grave danger. The Deegani delegation are not what they seem. Do not trust them, they do not wish the alliance well. The Princess Antaara is a top Imperial Graduate and worked for a period with Lord Vader. It is said that she has a very weak ability in the force but it all comes from the darkside and as such is evil. I tell you now that it has grown and she is evil."

"The president of the New Republic sat down ,her face drawn. "How do you know, Can you prove it?"

Maija produced a data file. " Most of what you need to know is on this disk, I managed to retrieve the data from the Raithal erased files . But on a personal note. I was a very junior cadet on Raithal and Antaara was the top graduate for that year group. She wouldn't recall me, very few people do as I blend into the background very well, it is a useful skill. She is vicious and cruel and has no sense of moral decency. If you crossed her path you were denounced as a traitor and usually disappeared without trace. Take it from me Madam President, check where her ship travelled to when it left Deegan and I would bet my life on it, that the Relentless Warrior visited Imperial space first."

Mon Mothma poured herself a measure of Chandrilan Brandy, and filled Maija's glass

again with a red wine from some anonymous world. "What do you want to do child? Do you want Leia to be told ,or Luke?"

"No Ma'am, for the Deegani Princess would pick up on the negative feelings and it is better that they do not know. my force skills are weak, but I can make myself force invisible as if I am an ordinary member of staff. I can better protect the princess. If it makes you feel more secure Ma'am, you could divulge this information to Page, General Madine or Admiral Ackbaar. Antaara Deegan went into a sort of Imperial Special Elite band of Agents and Assassins. These things were known but never discussed, all the top graduates usually went into the Special Services. "

When Maija left Mon Mothma scanned the data file, then set some enquiries in motion, some extra surveillance was in order. She went to the holoproj and coded a call to Lieutenant Page. She then thought about the girl. A very brave young woman and she recalled her as she had been before Mon Mothma had left the Empire.She had saved her life, especially when they had found the message in the shuttle's computer detailing the way the ship had been sabotaged on Raithal.' I will do as she asks', Mon Mothma thought, but I will let Lieutenant Page know. Perhaps I also need further checks on Lieutenant Darklighter just to make sure.

She turned to her holoprojector and inserted the message cube. The figure of Petros Kenobi rose into the air. "Greetings mon Mothma, if you have activated this you will know that I am dead and I am placing my daughters' care in your hands.........."

She deactivated the machine and sat in silence. there was trouble ahead, she could feel it.


	3. chapters 4-6

Disclaimer - I will make no money from this epic. This universe and its many peoples belong to George Lucas and Lucas film.

Anna

Chapter 4 - Forces Foe 

The Tie fighters attacked the shuttle bringing some extra Deegani staff to Coruscant.They seemed to come from nowhere They fired torpedoes, disabling the hyperdrive and injuring some of the crew. But with some evasion manouevres the Captain managed to limp into the nearest base and call for help.Leia was outraged and more determined than ever to see the treaty go through, promising safety to ships passing near the Empires', territory was no easy job. A shocked Antaara reassured her Captain and crew of the Republics promise to find out who had done this. Luke and his Rogue Squadron set off to patrol the troubled area in the Borderland Regions and the staff at the Imperial Palace returned to normal. Or nearly. 

An unsurprised Maija Darklighter scanned the holo of the attack, dark eyes critically assembled the data and then cut most of what she had seen from her report. Her mouth firmed slightly. What she had just analysed confirmed in her own mind the notion that it had been very carefully staged to look like the real thing. The Tie fighters had let the shuttle go, they had not damaged it enough, and the Captain had been very conveniently distanced from a New Republic affiliated world. This was a scam, some Corellian Overdrive if you like.

She rose from her repulsor chair and casually left the office. Winter and Leia watched the slim figure attired in the Alliance grey tunic and trousers head towards General Madines' office clutching a data pad and disk in her hand. Not a hair was out of place and the expression on her face was that of a calm neutrality.

"She's a strange one ", remarked Winter her white hair flowing down her back, "but an excellent worker, you just never know what she is thinking".

Leia nodded absently and held out a sheaf of papers towards Qrax-Uit ."Helas, could you process these for me, please?"

The Omwati held out delicate blue hands for the data and set to work.

Maija buzzed Liutenant Pages' comlink once she was out of the inner office. She spoke in Bocce which the Lieutenant understood, but did not speak. " Sriat pnenuuig, Sir. I'll meet you in the gardens before I go on duty with Councillor Rivn."

The gardens were deserted Maija walked past the fountain and stood in relative contemplation of the beautiful surroundings.The air hummed with the buzz of some unnamed insect and the air was scented with the perfume of the Ghillien flower. Beautiful to look at but when picked released a poison which burned the skin unless gloves were worn. Page walked up behind her and she handed him the two disks. "one is the full report, the other is what the Senate will see, officially, if that meets with your approval? This is all just a little too convenient and too tidy."

"Are you sure you don't need backup on this Lieutenant?"

She shook her head "It's best this way, believe me. If things get too bad I'll holler, don't worry. The Skywalker twins will be fine. Mo chulean."

Page inclined his head and disappeared behind a yellow flowering shrub. He was excellent at his job, you never really noticed him. Maija definately felt that she stuck out like a sore thumb, more than ever.' Why did I ever agree to do this', Maija wondered,' although it is difficult to say no to a dead relative, even when he is sitting at the bottom of your bed.'

Maija had been assigned temporarily to Councillor Rivns staff and as such had a very good idea of their daily schedule. The two princesses were shuttled around Coruscant and Maija, often as not was on transport duty, as both factions had become used to her almost invisible, but reliable presence.In the evenings there was usually a high profile media event and dinner. Antaara was up to something and began her moves when no-one, not even Maija was ready.

The dark clad figure moved to the secret computer terminal. As a protegee of Lord Vader's Antaara had access to codes for the palace computers. The Dark Lord of the Sith was dead and gone, but Antaara had not forgotten him. Who would have thought that such a thing as sentiment would have brought him down, and by that measly looking Jedi, she spat the word out as if she had tasted something very unpleasant . Even if he was Vader's son it was difficult to imagine them being related. (She was not the first to underestimate the Jedi Skywalker.) She cleared her mind and returned to the task at hand. Firstly something nagged at the back of her brain. A muffled presence close by. She hadn't felt that since, oh years ago. If she could remember where and when she could deal with the problem. It was nothing tangible, just a feeling and Antaara trusted her own feelings.Looking at the hidden terminal she was able to access a good portion of material on secret New Republic Garrisons. No system had been able to withstand the Emperors' codes and finding the information on Republic bases in Imperial space was a childs' task. Four of the bases were attacked and destroyed the very next day.

"Full Security Alert" rumbled Admiraal Ackbaar "we have a leak and it is happening here." The Calamarian shook his head.

Mon Mothma shook her head and looked worriedly at Madine."There was a break into the computer and somehow top secret data was retrieved it could only be a traitor in the palace, how else could the data have been accessed. I am to be in Falinse to see the survivors of the attack, I'm leaving in two hours, but I'd rather still be here. Leia will be in charge and I really wanted her to keep working with the visitors, and getting the wedding arrangements off the ground". Could this be the work of the Deeganis. Mon Mothma considered things, they had been attacked also and Councillor Rivn had been working night and day with New Republic staff to try and gain any information on the attacks. He had narrowed it down to some of the warring factions claiming to be the reborn Empire or some tactical mastermind hiding deep in Imperial space.

Mon Mothma didn't like Councillor Rivn, she remembered him from many years ago and had a disquieting sensation when he had stepped off the Deegani ship. Antaara on the other hand was charm itself, beauty and graciousness combined. I'm being swayed by the fears of the Kenobi child and there is probably nothing in it.

It was late and Maija was tired, the Deegani witch was up to something. There had been a barely suppressed excitement about her while they were at the fundraising benefit for orphaned children. The Princess had been dressed in a gown of ice blue, the exact shade of her fascinating eyes. Placed next to Commander Skywalker she had sparkled and laughed and had set out to charm the young Jedi. Leia dressed in a gown of gold vinesilk had looked on with a satisfied smirk. Only Maija had seemed to notice that the Commanders eyes frequently strayed to where Maija had been placed. The steady stare was unnerving. She had been wearing her one good dress of dark crimson silk from the Hapes Cluster - it really was getting aired this month. As was her bottle of painkillers.

They had then gone to the spaceport to bid farewell to Luke and Wedge who were flying on a reconnaisance mission. Leia and Antaara had gone to the security lounge to wait. Maija stayed in the shuttle as she was the official designated pilot, only to find Commander Skywalker loping towards her. 

"I left my box of rations in the back", he grinned at her, his attractive face lighting up in a genuine smile."

She kept her eyes to the front and nodded shortly.

"Maija...?" it was a question.

She turned unwillingly to look at him . "When I come back, ....do you think we could meet sometime?"

She gaped at him, there was no other word for it. Absolutely speechless with amazement she sat and gawked.

The Jedi looked a little uneasy all of a sudden.

"I don't think it's a good idea Commander........., well perhaps" , Maija murmered softly changing her mind. "But Leia is setting you up with the Princess from Deegan and I will not jeopardise treaty plans."

Now it was Luke's turn to look stunned. He'd really no idea that he was part of the bait, or perhaps he had known but had closed his mind to what Leia was trying to do.

"Sir, You had better go" she entreated. "Please."

It was a rather thoughtful Commander that left with the rest of Rogue Flight and an even more silent Maija who shuttled the Princesses back to their respective quarters. Maija knew deep down that things weren't over yet.

She pulled on a dark hooded cloak, over a dark tunic and pants and waited outside the delegations quarters. Councillor Rivn left the apartment of Antaara , he looked very pleased with himself, his fat jowly face wreathed in smiles. From their point of view things were going very well indeed. Maija didn't like the man. He was mean to the ordinary Deeganis, a power hungry corrupt individual, but he was clever and teamed with the scheming Princess they made a formidable foe.

Five minutes later a robed Antaara left the suite of rooms she had been allotted and made for the war rooms. Maija was not far behind her, the corridors were deserted only a cleaning droid busy hummed past them. Antaara darted into an alcove and pressed a section of Quartz moulding. There was a quiet swish and the princess disappeared. Maija's eyes widened slightly and felt her way along the carvings on the panel, pressed the same small sculpture and a door slid open only a few inches wide but it explained why Antaara was doing the dirty work as Janss Rivn would never fit into the aperture. She quickly sped down the dirty passageway and found herself in a small ante room, just on the other side of the war rooms. A small console was being tapped into. Maija closed her eyes, this was going to be so difficult. How to keep your identity secret yet use the small amount of force ability that you had to foil an Imperial plot, without being rumbled. She spun a line with the force and inexplicably to the spy from Deegan the computer short circuited sending a small shock through Antaaras' fingers. She spun on her heels and gazed into the darkness, a figure ran down the passage and disappeared into the murky gloom. Antaara cursed and gave chase, this was a force being, why couldn't she sense its' identity. The presence felt familiar but was keeping it's identity well hidden. She pulled her laser pistol from it's holster at her waist and aimed a careful shot into the rising dust. Suddenly the Palace Alarms screamed.

"Damn" this was not good she had to get to her rooms as Leia Organa would come to reassure her that all was well. She was annoyingly predictable. No time to worry about that just now and exited the passageway only to spot a harassed Leia heading in her direction."sithspawn" she swore and flattened herself into the wall. When Leia had passed Antaara made her way to her own quarters. Breathing a sigh of relief, she summoned her advisor.When chaos loomed and with confusion rampant it was easy to move undetected through the corridors. She waited a short while and joined the Inner council, so it looked as if she had come from her apartments.

"Is there anything I can do Leia?"she asked in her carefully dishevelled state.

"No Antaara, go and rest I'll see you tomorrow"

Antaara left the chamber and headed to her apartment where Rivn waited for her.

"We have been discovered, by chance possibly but this attempt to gain information failed. No matter what Gtrec expects, it is too dangerous to attempt to retrieve any more information for the time being. We have an enemy in the building"

Janss Rivns' eyes bulged slightly in his portly face. "Struath ( an old Deegani word meaning bother, or something similar) your Highness we have been more successful than we had hoped already. What we need now is Leia Organa and the Jedi's schedule. then we assess our options for the main event"

Antaara laughed softly." We will succeed . I have forseen it." 

All the computers had briefly crashed, only for a few seconds, but it had been enough to cause chaos on Coruscant. Security scanned any holofootage that was available, but there was so many monitors and so many people that it was an almost impossible task.

Leia sent a call through the force to Luke "please come to Coruscant I need your Jedi skills and your strength. I've called Han too. Mon Mothma is away visiting survivors of the attacks on our bases. Admiral Ackbaar and I are in charge".

Two days later Luke returned and strode into the office of his sister. She was tired but overjoyed to see him. "when Han comes back things will be better"

"What's going on Leia?" Luke asked looking concerned. Leia explained about the attempted break into the computer system and the miles of holo they had sifted through to no avail. Maija ran the footage and Luke stretched out with the force. 

"Stop!" he said "whatever we want will be in this section"

Maija swallowed nervously this was unexpected, there seemed to be a sort of bubble in the force and Commander Skywalker might be about to burst it.

Two figures in dark hooded robes passed the monitor which had been hidden inside the cleaning droid. C3PO remarked in his metallic voice. "Master Luke that happens to be the west corridor next to the war cabinet rooms" 

Luke scanned the footage again, he had no idea of the figures' identity, but one was following the other and had somehow mananged to warn the first. He stopped the holo abruptly.

"there ", he pointed, don't you see it. The first figure disappeared into the wall"

Leia groaned "There were many hidden passages in the palace. I don't think that security discovered them all, and someone knows where one of them is."

Luke still watched the monitor as the second figure stopped and fumbled their way into the alcove, then they too disappeared. Were the two working together or not. Then there was the faint echo of blaster fire. Not - Luke decided

The security men found the secret passage, but no trace of the shadowy figures were found, the only evidence was the one placed on the holovid. Leia was almost frantic, they had to find out where the leak was coming from. The Deeganis were not happy and were threatening to leave. The New Republic Government was obviously not fit to rule. They were unhappy, as they felt their safety was being compromised and they had to guarantee the daughter of their ruling house protection. 

Artoo had found the code used by the slicer - it was an old imperial code, but obviously still worked on any computer in the system. He beeped and whistled his way through a two octave range in Luke's ear." You are sure no-one came into the area who did not have the proper codes? "He asked the small rotund droid. Artoo swivelled his domed head and let out a shrill cacophony of sound.

"Alright, alright Artoo, draw in your wheels" murmured Luke," I believe you."

"Master Luke". Threepio shuffled over to Luke stiffly. "This code was only in use by certain members of the military on Raithal and Carida. It was supposed to have been rendered obsolete, but it has been overlooked".

The Omwati secretary Leia had employed stopped and gazed at the young Jedi. "Sir, her Royal Highness is requesting your presence in the inner office.".He nodded absently and headed towards the door

Helas turned and walked towards the desk she shared with Maija, only to see her friend fast asleep with her head on her arms. Her pale blue face anxious she tapped her colleague gently. Maija awoke with a start and went for her blaster. Helas screamed shrilly, the sound piercing thruogh the atmosphere.

Feet pounded in from the inner office. Luke, Winter and Leia all arriving at once. Luke with his lightsaber drawn.

"What is going on?"Leia demanded.

Qrax-Uit put her arm round a shaky Maija. She was deathly white and apologising incoherently."I'm so sorry Helas, I'm so sorry, I'm just tired"

Helas turned to Luke. "I'm taking the Lieutenant to the Medcentre for a rest and a check up. She was up all of the past three nights, because of the intruders and then Councillor Rivn had work he needed done. She had to stay up all night to do it. " Helas turned an accusing stare on to Leia. 

"What do you mean ?" asked the princess.

"Councillor Rivn is not someone I would like to be seconded to . He works his staff very hard. The uncomplaining ones like Maija end up with two full time jobs. Your Highness, Maija would do her utmost not to jeopardise any treaty negotiations"

"Helas! Just leave it please" Maija said wearily. 

"What happened?",asked Luke shutting down his distinctive green blade with a hiss. He tried to pick up on Maija's feelings and felt nothing. He watched as the Omwati escorted the girl out soothingly.

Faris Mel'aya, the Bothan member of staff answered . "She fell asleep at her desk, when Helas tried to wake her up. The lieutenant reacted like a cornered animal. Very defensive. She has been looking tired recently but we know better than to show concern. He made his position clear. She has always been a bit prickly, but you tend to leave well alone. That one has keep out signs taller than a Ho Din on stilts". He rubbed his beard and his silvery grey fur ruffled slightly. "We are all nervous your highness, this is a testing time and only yesterday Governor Fel'ya said......."

"Thank you Faris", broke inWinter firmly, as she pondered on what Faris had said. "That one has keep out signs taller than a Ho Din on stilts".

Luke left the office and headed for the medicentre. This girl could be force sensitive, he was sure of it, but she could also be the probable spy. She wasn't there.He returned to Leias' office, as he did so he passed the delicate Omwati secretary.

"Helas - where is the Lieutenant?" Luke asked.

Oh Sir, she wouldn't go to the Medicentre. I've taken her to her quarters with strict instructions not to move for the rest of the day. We should really get Two-one -B to knock her out".

Luke smiled. He'd heard that saying before, just before he'd gone to Bakura."where is she based?"

"North wing on the twentieth level."

"Thanks Helas, I'll get someone to check on her later" he grinned and thought "But I'll check on her myself first". 

****

Force Awareness - Chapter 5

Maija cursed at herself. How could she have been so stupid as to fall asleep at her desk. She stirred moodily at the meal she was cooking on the thermal hotplate - A traditional nerf stew with Tatooine spices. It would make her think of home if nothing elseand sometimes she really missed her family.She moved to the closet where she kept her traditional clothes and slipped out of her tunic uniform. Nude, she padded over the rug and selected a warm houserobe made of the softest bantha hair. It felt like home, the robe, and covered her from neck to foot in voluminous folds of dark green warmth.When she wore this she felt that she could be back on Tatooine in the desert dwelling belonging to her Aunt and Uncle. This was typical garb of the desert dweller at night. She had spent little time on Tatooine recently as it was still under Imperial control

Her door com chimed softly. Maija smiled, it would be Helas come to see if she was recovering. Her thoughts darkened. If she had been any closer to the edge she might have pulled the trigger and that was the really scary thing. I'll apologise profusely and she'll maybe forgive me. Force knows I would never harm a true member of the New republic. I suppose Helas is the closest to a friend I've got, and I don't know her particularly well. If I come through this I'll....

She activated the door and raised her voice so that the visitor would hear her clearly through the thin walls into the small entrance hall. "Just come in,.... would you like food, I have enough for two?"

Her jaw dropped as Commander Skywalker sauntered into her small lounge (it suddenly was very claustrophobic) and said casually "That would be most kind, Lieutenant."

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed horrified.Recovering quickly, she pulled the robe more securely around her slender form. "You shouldn't be here Sir, it's not right. The Princess will not be pleased. I thought you were Helas - come to check that I was actually resting". She pushed a slender hand through her hair. Lukes' blue gaze fastened on the shining mass. It was only the second time he had seen it unbound and it was beautiful. A womans hair unbound only for one mans eyes.

"Tut, tut, girl. I came to see if you'd recovered your faculties and managed to get some rest, and you cannot take back your offer of a home cooked meal to a poor starving farmboy".

"I'm going to sleep once I've eaten", she admitted rather shyly."You can share, if you would like to". 

Maija almost groaned in horror. What was she doing. This was complete madness.

Luke nodded. "It is not madness Maija, it is a very kind offer and I find I am hungry"

She looked at him. 

"I just picked up on what you were thinking, you didn't try to hide it"

"I don't know if I like my thoughts being open to others, Sir. It seems like an intrusion of privacy"

This girl was a real enigma, but he still couldn't decide if she was force strong or not. The stew she served him was good and hot with a particular flavouring that made him think of meals on Tatooine on his uncle Owen's farm. He suspected she might have some ability, but didn't know about it, or she did know and was worried about being discovered. The Empire had hunted down and killed many of his kind. Luke knew that his own father had been instrumental in the destruction of many Jedi.

He tried drawing her out, but when he left an hour later all the things he thought he had learned about her were trivial and he was no further forward than he had been at the start. Good diplomatic skills had been very much in evidence. One thing he had made his mind up about was the way she made him feel. He wanted to know her better. The Princess from Deegan wasn't in his head at all. Not even a flicker of interest could he summon for her legendary wit and beauty. As for wealth, what did Jedi knights care for that. No: Luke had never even thought about the scenario that Leia had dreamt up.

At the reception that evening when Luke made his appearance his sister noted with sudden interest that he had a new Jedi robe and tunic on of a soft grey fabric. He had gone straight to the royal party to pay his respects and another thing, Leia also noted. He was much earlier than he had ever been.

He left the daiis and headed into the throng of dancing couples and neatly detatched Maija from Gavin Darklighter. Gavin unperturbed returned to his Bothan girlfriend Asyr and Maija was left with the Commander. she refused to look in his direction and gazed stoically at her feet.

She didn't want to believe it but he had made straight for her. She risked a look towards the Princess from Alderaan, who was obvously not happy about this. 

Winter frowned and turned to Leia. "He 's rather friendly with Maija don't you think?"

Leia searched for Antaara, but she was dancing in the arms of a very handsome Senator from Sluis Van. Antaara was already dancing so I suppose he didn't want to appear rude. Winter said nothing she had filed into her brain the fact that Maija had also been dancing and that hadn't stopped Luke.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked. She was dressed in a simple black tunic, her hair severely braided and coiled on the top of her head

"Lieutenant", he used the force to persuade her and the head atop a slender neck lifted unwillingly. By the force, he thought . She was beautiful.

The music stopped and started and Luke kept her in his arms, that was where he wanted her to be.

Maija didn't want to move, and wonderful as this was it had to be stopped. "Sir, you really must dance with Princess Antaara. My boyfriend will be back soon...."

Luke felt an unreasoning sort of rage rise up in him, immediately bowed and left her. She stood still, nodded her own anger began to rise to match his. This was what she wanted, why was she now so annoyed.

He couldn't believe the girl. Why was he so inexplicably cross . He pushed his artificial hand through his corn coloured hair, leaving it attractively rumpled. Antaara approached him with a winning smile and pulled him close, what was he doing anyway.Boyfriend, he had never seen her with anyone.

With a muffled oath he finished the rest of the dance and escorted Antaara back to Councillor Rivn.

Gavin Darklighter sighed . He had tried reasoning with her, asking for explanations and had now resorted to shouting in fairly articulate Bocce. She answered him in fluent Bocce by telling him that it was absolutely no business of his what was going on.

"You don't think it matters that the Lady Winter suspects that you are the Imperial Spy and I have been asked to follow you around for the next day or so until we fly out to the Hoth System, huh?"

Maija's face paled."But you won't will you ?"

"Maija I have to, what are you up to anyway and what has the Commander got to do with it? Was that an argument I witnessed in there", he jerked his head towards the reception room. "You cannot go around annoying Jedi Knights, it leads to the dark side apparently. He's the brother of one of the most powerful women in our world and friend of the rest of the Council. Even if he was Biggs' best friend on Tatooine. You're supposed to be a member of a diplomatic staff. Whatever you've just done to the Commander did not look particularly diplomatic. You could be removed from your duties and posted elsewhere. Then what do I tell Ken and Merdom - Hah?" He thrust his hand through his hair savagely. "at least I can keep an eye on you here".

Maija exploded "I don't need an eye kept on me. I've managed very well for the past few years on my own."

Gavin sighed and shook his head.

"Do you fancy the boss Mai?"

She blushed slightly,"don't you dare speculate in that direction Darklighter. That is none of my doing and I want to be kept well away from that well of Thrella. Anyway he's not interested in me. He's just curious", then rather shamefacedly she admitted the falling asleep at her desk incident.

Gavin stared in horror at his cousin. "You be careful young lady. I cannot explain to Mer and Ken how you landed up in a new republic penal colony or worse."

He looked at the closed stubborn little face.She was a few years younger than him and had been away at school for most of that period, so he had always felt he didn't know her. He'd hardly recognised her when he spotted her in Leia's entourage at a presentation ceremony and she had not encouraged the family connection. He wondered if she was working undercover. He only hoped it was for the right side.

Asyr strolled on to the darkened balcony to find Gavin waiting for her. She never noticed the lithe shadow that slipped off into the night leaving them alone.

Luke had wandered into the adjoining courtyard, a glass in his hand. he mused idly on the way of the force and the workings of things. 

"Care for a drink.........Luke". The husky voice breathed into his ear. It was Antaara.

He smiled and turned to face her, accepting some more wine. They chatted lightly and desultorily about her home planet and laughed about something amusing she had seen on her travels as an envoy to her people.

The sky looked as if someone had thrown glittering gems up to the heavens and not a breath of wind ruffled the potted shrubs and other such foliage. Music from inside added atmosphere and when Antaara asked him to dance with her alone in the courtyard he accepted. She drew him closer and kissed him. Luke was stunned and kissed her back, letting her being flood his awareness, but at the centre of his being he knew there was something missing between them.He felt her sense wash over him and suddenly felt cold. He broke the kiss and moved away from her. He hadn't been sure what he had felt, but it hadn't been right. He turned his head towards the light that spilled from the windows of the palace. "Shall we return inside your Highness, it has become somewhat chilly".

The figure in the darkness watched them and stifled a small gasp of pain and fled imto the night.

****

Chapter 6 - Forces Chaos

The security had been increased, no-one moved without giving lengthy details of where exactly they had moved to. It was a beauracratic nightmare. Yet Leia and Han had decided to have their wedding sooner rather than later. After all it was six months since they had returned from Dathomir. Hans' injuries had long since healed and because of the trade delegation conference and the state visit from Deegan many of the important guests were on Coruscant anyway. Leia was glad it had been decided. They had the New republic councils blessing and a national holiday was announced on Coruscant so that people could watch the wedding on the holoproj. So began a round of general rejoicings more exhausting than there had been when the Deegani visit was at its height. There was only a week left before the princess left for the Hapani Sector.

It was very late. The figure was making for Leia's office. Maija had been working in the outer office when she sensed an evil presence through the force. "sithspawn", she muttered crossly. She switched off all the lumas and waited silently in the dark and put up as many force barriers as she could to mask her presence from the intruder. The door slid open and a hooded person made for a pile of data cards lying on the top of one of the desks."Those data cards are no use to her ,they just have access codes to the docking bay and the hangar for Commander Skywa........", her eyes widened suddenly and the taste of real fear entered her mouth. Grabbing her black hooded cloak she raced from the office.

Luke landed the ship and pulled off his helmet. Artoo beeped reassuringly at him. "I know Artoo, but that wasn't your fault the lateral stabiliser cut loose. I checked it . It shouldn't have happened", he jumped from the X-wing and made his way towards the exit. There would be no point going to see anyone at this hour, all good citizens of the New republic would be asleep, and this was the Solo private hangar so no techs were floating around at this hour. The Millennium Falcon gleamed dully in the half light, apparently abbandoned for the evening. Not even an over-enthusiastic tech when you want company, he smiled tiredly and thought of Chewbacca.Chewie was on Kashyyk with his family, but was expected any day . There wasn't a Wampas chance on Coruscant that Chewie would miss Hans wedding.

The feeling of danger came upon him instantly as a shot whistled past his head. He ignited his lightsaber and felt the force flow through him, another shot whistled close by him. That was too close. As he turned he felt a presence come behind him. Leia had come to meet him after all. "NO - stay back", he shouted the warning. When he looked again the mysterious assailant said in a voice masked by a modulator. "Prepare to die Jedi"

Luke winced in anticipation of agony as the assassin pumped several rounds into his....another robed figure had come from nowhere had stepped in front of Luke and had calmly taken the shots.Lifted his own weapon and had fired once, the shot grazed the assassins arm which made his next shot spatter uselessly above Leia's head.

"He's getting away", she shouted as the assailant made a run for it, clutching a seared shoulder. The smell of blaster fire and charred flesh hung in the air like a cloud on Coruscant did. The Skywalker twins followed the running figure from the hangar bay, dodging ghostly X-Wings and shuttle craft and various bits of metal junk ,only to round the corner and find.........nothing. Luke stretched out with the force he sensed......nothing. With their shared force link strong the pair of them searched again for a fleeing presence. Luke spoke to Leias mind. 'Come on we have a dead body to identify, or someone very badly wounded'.

She nodded and turned into the hangar to find.......nothing.

"Luke come quickly", she screamed through the force. He dashed to where she stood thinking that the assassin had returned. He stopped - it wasn't possible, it was not possible. The second robed figure had taken several shots to the abdomen and upper torso. By rights they should be dead or dying.He heard Yoda's voice in his ear."All things are possible, and some are not what they seem"

"How badly hurt was the assassin?" asked Leia as they pondered on the events of the evening. "I'm not sure" he answered. Our mysterious rescuer got a shot at him but was distracted by being shot at himself".

Leia shook her head. The security in this area was or should be second to none. Yet too many things were going wrong. There had to be a spy in the camp.

"Tell security to look out for someone requiring bacta treatment for blaster wounds to the stomach, chest and arm. Then we will find our attacker and our rescuer." Luke sounded very much like the strong commander he was.

"The thing is Leia, one will possibly lead us to the other".

Leia grasped what her brother was getting at. "these must be the two figures caught on holovid after the sabotage".

"Yup, one of them was obviously tailing the other one.But Leia", she stopped walking and turned to face him. "let's keep this as quiet as we can for now, we have enough problems without leaking this to the general populace. What I cannot quite understand is, why I was unable to sense the assassin or our rescuer. There were no Ysalamiri around, I always feel blind somehow and yet we both sensed danger".

"Only at the very last second. Something screamed in my mind don't move or all will be lost and I froze."

"We are looking for force sensitives, possibly weak ones with specially trained skills".

"I think you're right Luke. I'll tell Winter and of course Han. I'll also mention it to General Cracken. He may have some theories".

"What made you come down to the hangar at this hour Leia".

"I don't know Luke. I was about to go to sleep when I seemed to hear a voice in my head saying 'Luke is back go and meet him, he'll welcome you".

"I don't like it Leia. Without a doubt we're looking for force sensitives".

"Whats going on here?", the suspicious voice interrupted the brother and sister.

"Han!", Leia exclaimed and ran to his arms thankfully. She felt rather shaken for some reason. Luke was so controlled these days he rarely let anyone through his guard.

Han shut his eyes in disbelief. How could an assassin get so close to the Princess in the heart of Imperial Centre . "I'm going to be staying as close to you as your skin Highnessness", he joked, but the glance that his hazel eyes gave Luke held a grim purpose. "Kid!"

Luke stopped pacing the floor. "You be more careful

The young Jedi smiled Han always made him feel eighteen again, when in reality he often felt a hundred.

"I'll be alright, you take good care of my sister".

Luke embraced his sister and they returned to the wing of the palace that housed them.Leia to the suite she shared unofficially with Han, and Luke to his rather lonely one a floor below.

Maija had never felt such pain, never. She was dying she had felt it as the shots had pumped into her body. When Antaara had made a run for it Maija had hidden in the Falcon. It had an adequate medstation. She pulled out a pack of synth flesh and a stim shot pack.Once she administered the pain killers she bound her wounds and started to try a litle force healing on herself. But it only worked a little.

She awoke several hours later, cramped and stiff with sleeping on the Falcons medical bunk to the sound of a ship firing up. Cautiously she peered out of the cockpit window to see the Deegani shuttle lifting off in a tearing hurry. "Gamorr" she exhaled shakily, it hurt so much just to even breathe. There was nothing she could do to stop the evil princess right at this moment. Obi-Wan hadn't said that she would even survive the attack. It was possible she still wouldn't. The princess had to have her wound treated and it couldn't be done on Coruscant, so a meeting on board the Relentless Warrior which orbited Coruscant waiting for the visitors to move on.It was time to move, they would really suspect her if Han caught her on his precious ship. He wasn't to know that she had sliced the access codes to the Falcon aeons ago. I wasn't one of the Empire's most promising code breakers for nothing. 

She stopped as a wave of dizziness hit her. Gritting her teeth she covered herself with her cloak and slipped into the shadows around the edge of the bay. Nobody would think to look for her here as they suspected she was long gone. She moved along the corridors stealthily moving from shadow to shadow, stopping when the pain gripped her. Eventually she came to the main thoroughfare in the Imperial palace and it was already busy with people going to their workstations in various areas of the building. She assumed a confident air and made her way to her desk in Leias suite of offices. Maija knew she was strong, but hoped she was strong enough to fool Winter.

When Winter arrived Maija casually finished off what she was doing. "That's my shift over and done with and I'm so tired I could assume the sleep pattern of an Abhu. (A species that slept twice the length of a standard human pattern).It was very quiet last night, the only thing I wondered about was - Did you move the data cards for the private hangar bay? Because I can't seem to find them and I have to deliver a new medpack to the Falcon".

Winter smiled at her " I'll have a look and if I find them I'll deliver the medpack. Is that it?" she asked and Maija nodded.

"Go on have some rest you look tired. I hate nightshift myself, but I guess someone has to do it and a rota system is fairest".

Maija grinned tiredly and stiffly made her way to the portal. "I think I've done something to my back, it must have been the way I was sitting"

Winter laughed and bade her get some rest. As yet she was not aware of the attack on Princess Leia and Commander Skywalker.

Maija barely made it to her quarters before she collapsed. Pulling out the medpack she had pilfered from the Falcon she redressed her wounds. The sight of the injuries almost made her faint, the smell of her own charred flesh and the unbearable pain.A home patching up experience was no cure for what she had taken from short range blast wounds. Maija needed a bacta tank and quickly or death might the victor in this battle. Taking a sedative she settled down on her sleeping pallet. She had two standard days to get back onto the day shift routine and if unconscious was the only way, well may the force will it so. She lay down weakly and began to sob brokenly until the sedative took effect and darkness claimed her.


	4. Chapters 7-11

Disclaimer – I own no part of these characters apart from Maija. Thanks to George Lucas for creating them. The force is eternally grateful

****

Chapter 7 - Forces Destiny

Transport duty was hell, Maija thought wearily, especially when you were existing on willpower alone. Dodging the Coruscant airborne traffic was never easy at the best of times. The wounds made by the blaster were not reacting like normal blaster wounds usually did. She thought that she was dying and was terrified, the pain was excruciating. I cannot burden my family with this and I have to see this thing through to the end. If it is my end - so be it. But she sensed her life force slipping away from herself and she was truly scared this time.

She had been living from day to day on that willpower and knocking herself out with sedatives so that she could sleep at night, but still, somehow the images formed in her tortured brain. She had even driven Commander Skywalker to several official functions and he hadn't spared her a second glance. not since she had scared him off with a mythical companion. Maija remembered witnessing the kiss in the courtyard and a strange feeling entered her stomach. But she knew that blocking out her own presence with the force was the only way to keep going without discovery. She wouldn't be able to prove that Antaara was the Empire's agent yet.

Luke had barely noticed who was piloting the Ambassadorial shuttle, nor did he care. For a supposedly calm Jedi he was fizzing. The immaculately attired staff that dealt with his sisters' daily schedule held no interest for him. She had said........ Bantha droppings.

Leia gave him a frosty look, she had heard the last comment through their force bond.

"Rather juvenile today Commander"

The Princess from Deegan had been subdued since she had taken the blaster burn on her upper arm. Maija noticed that she had taken to wearing long sleeved tunics.

Maija had planted a bugging device in the Princess's suite. It was a pre-clone wars device which had been discovered by Page's Special forces and often was overlooked during security sweeps. Antaara had grown careless or rattled and Maija had begun to compile a very incriminating dossier, including data from years past when they had been cadets at the Academy, although not in the same year group. But it was not enough. All the investigations into the assassination event had drawn complete blanks. No one had seen or heard anything; there was no sign of forced entry. Special forces had interviewed most of the staff in the building without alerting them to the real nature of the investigation. Maija had been apprehensive of her own interview until it was conducted by Page himself. Although even Page hadn't realised that Antaara was doing the work and that Maija had been injured badly. Her alibi of being on duty worked well. No one had realised that the office had been completely unattended for several hours on the evening of the shooting. It was supposed that because of the wedding, security was making sure that every thing would run smoothly.

Luke felt something gnawing at the edge of his consciousness. He felt a presence that he couldn't identify, couldn't decide if it was good or evil. He finished getting dressed in his best grey robe. Leia was depending on him today. He smiled , he was truly happy for her and Han even if it emphasised his own loneliness but was disturbed that his attacker hadn't been caught and his rescuer found, but pushed these matters aside, his shuttle would be collecting him within the hour. 

Luke was late, the shuttle had taken him to the Aldereenian Embassy and not the Alderaanian. After a slight altercation with Threepio in the corridor he entered the room just in time to see Leia become the wife of his dearest friend. Glancing around with his Jedi senses he spotted the Deegani Princess. Luke suddenly felt a cold chill pass through his being. All at once he distrusted the beautiful ice-maiden, although nothing had really changed. He had avoided her since the kiss in the courtyard and had wondered why, if she was willing. A beautiful closed face with dark hair and dark eyes briefly insinuated themselves into his mind's eye. He looked for her and spotted the slim figure in her grey dress tunic standing stiffly to attention as part of the Royal Guard. Luke frowned, she was very pale.

The rest of the ceremony went without a hitch, Leia forgave him for his late arrival and he joined in with the revelry in the ballroom. Leia was incandescent, she glowed and Han had never looked so content and proud.

Luke took a few moments away from the celebrations to reflect on the days events when something began to scream in his mind.

"The pain, the pain....make ....it...stop...I can't hold on much longer.......I....can't",

The voice rose to a crescendo then sank to a moan. The force strong presence appeared and physically knocked Luke into a thicket of Alligan shrubs. Brushing off his cloak he took to his heels and belted into the ballroom. Leia looked alright, but shaken and the Deegani Princess panicked and somehow ugly. Which was strange on someone so beautiful.

"What happened ?", he asked urgently through the force. 

"I don't know",answered Leia. "I heard a voice crying out in pain and then it was as if a wind passed through the room".

Luke was shaken "I was thrown to the ground almost as if something had exploded".He looked towards Han who frowned at them. "Go back to your husband dear and forget all about this it's not important", but in his heart he knew it was not nothing. He felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to his brain.

The force strong presence continued to scream to him, calling him as it grew. It's clamour reaching deafening proportions.He hurriedly made his way to where the dancing was taking place and located Maija standing with Helas and Faris. It was her, he realised. The feelings he had sensed over the last few months were about his sisters Aide, but this was different he realised. The girls presence in the force sang out to him. She was in deep trouble, was hurting. He excused himself into the group she was with and neatly detatched her from them with a sense of determination and urgency.. Helas looked on with slightly raised feathery blue brows as they disappeared out of the nearest balcony doors. The expression changed to one of concern and alarm when Helas realised that the Commander was supporting her friend and colleague's weight.

By the time Luke had her out in the open she had collapsed into his arms. The presence was so strong and was in desperate anguish. How could he have missed a force sensitive this strong. He'd had his suspicions, but she had been able to bury her feelings very deeply indeed. He picked up the fainting girl and carried her to a small office on the far side of the balcony. Her force sense was flickering, fading in and out as waves of pain swept over her. Luke opened the top buttons on her tunic and slid his hand over her heart, when he withdrew it he gasped silently. "Oh Maija ,Maija what have you been doing to yourself. His hand was red with blood.She was practically unconscious. He tried to share some of her pain with his Jedi skills.

"Commander......",the voice breathed weakly. "Give.... this....message..... cube ...to..,to...Lieutenant ......Page"she dropped the item into Luke's calloused bloodred palm.

"Is she alright ?", an oily voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yes Councillor Rivn. She has been suffering from a sickness virus for a few days, but was determined to attend and honour her Princess at her wedding. It's all been too much for her. Lady Winter did try and talk her into staying in bed and watching the ceremony on the holovid, but Leia inspires such devotion, that Maija wanted to be there in person.

The medical droid has suspended her from duties for the next few days. I believe the bug is doing the rounds". Luke wittered on, as if he hadn't a care in the world. At the mention of the word 'virus' and 'bug'. The portly Councillor quickly excused himself.

"Hold on Lieutenant, hold on", Luke murmured softly as he picked her up and carried her to his own quarters.

Luke laid her on his bed and sent a message to Leia through the force. Send a medical droid to my quarters, but tell no-one. He grabbed his comlink from the desk "Artoo, can you come to my quarters and could you dig up Maijas' files, and Artoo don't mention this to Threepio........ What do you mean she doesn't have files....of course she does, everyone does." Luke was beginning to get exasperated and a girls life was at risk. He tried to staunch the bleeding to no avail.

The door chimed softly and Luke let the medical droid in. "Commander Skywalker, this is highly irregular."He said in a dry metallic voice.

"It may be irregular, but it is also highly confidential. No one must know that the Lieutenant is undergoing treatment, or where she is.".

"I understand Sir", the droid replied.

Luke flicked on his com again."Artoo have you located her files?"

The little astromech droid swivelled his domed head and beeped a reply. Luke sat down abruptly on a repulsor chair. Check again, she must have medrecords if nothing else. Are you sure Artoo....ok,....ok, I'm sorry I don't doubt you Artoo". The droid sent several indignant whistles down Lukes' comlink. He was going to have to say something to Artoo about his language.

She didn't exist, there was no record of her at all. This didn't look good. What had security been playing at.

Wedding or no wedding. He called to Leia through the force. I need you at my apartment. Now!

Five minutes later she arrived breathless, her white gown flowing as she ran and the rainbow gems from Gallinore in her hair winking in the subdued lighting outside Lukes' Coruscant Apartment.

He was waiting for her when she arrived and ushered her quickly through the portal.

"What is it? Han thinks I've gone to change ready for us to leave on honeymoon".

Luke took her through to the bedroom and gestured to Two-One-B ministering to a comatose patient.

What do you know about the Lieutenant ?"

"Maija...What happened? Luke she's not ....?"

"I don't know. I felt a great disturbance in the force.You felt it too. I followed the call and Maija collapsed in my arms as soon as I'd got her out of the hall. There was blood under her tunic. She's been shot. Some sort of blaster weapon, and it looks like it was several days ago....."he trailed off and Leia completed the thought.

"....when we were attacked by the robed figures".

"Do you know her full name and computer operating number?"Luke asked

"Yes of course I do, after all she has worked for me for nearly two years" Leia went to the computer terminal and typed in an access code to her personal department files.

"Thats strange"she mused. "There is no mention of anyone bearing that name in my files. In fact I don't know if Maija is her given name or her family one.Luke she's not in any of my databases". Leia had started to panic, her voice rose. "How can this be? She must be the spy or his contact. No-one can exist Luke in our world by not being in the data bases"

Luke felt very uneasy but something told him that Maija was no threat to them. Leia couldn't see it. "Call the military police, call security. She cannot get away with shooting us. You could have been killed.She must have been the one who found the locations for the bases that were destroyed".

"Leia Organa Solo you are not thinking you are reacting. A Jedi should be calm ,at peace.. I don't think she is our assassin, but she could be our lead to him. Now just calm down". It was almost a verbal slap in the face.

"Commander Skywalker. Princess Organa Solo", the medical droid interrupted quietly. "The patient needs bacta treatment or several weeks in a sedated trance. This is not the usual type of blaster wound and she has lost a dangerous amount of blood. I need to get her to a proper medical facility" The twins said in unison. "put her in the trance for now. The less people that know about this, the better."

"I don't want her thrashing about in a bacta tank in full view of any possible assassin. I think she is possibly force sensitive and if that is the case she has to be guarded, but not by security unless it is our own. I'm talking about myself, Wedge and the Rogues.

She's had some rudimentary training but is not strong enough to withstand Imperial threats, and she knows enough to make her a target herself. We'll move her sometime tomorrow - can she hold on until then?".

"I think so if I get her stabilized tonight, although you are taking a grave risk with the Lieutenants life"

Luke turned towards the figure on the bed. Her sense in the force wobbled dangerously. "No.....No! We cannot risk her life can you move her now?".

"Affirmative Commander", replied the droid.

Luke glanced at Leia. "Go and get ready to leave that should provide some cover for us, and send Wedge to me."

Leia wasn't entirely convinced, but decided to leave it in Luke's hands for the time being. 

"You are certain Luke that she is innocent of this, aren't you?"

"Yes" he replied steadily - blue eyes never wavering in a tanned face. "Now go Madam Organa Solo and join your husband".

Leia turned to go, stopped, then said. "Luke, do be careful".

He nodded and sat down to wait for 2-1-B to finish stabilising the patient.

"It's alright Leia I'll be down in five minutes, once Wedge arrives. It would be very strange if I did not wish my sister well.".

****

LIGHT OF THE FORCE CHAPTER 8

The Wedding was over. Leia had gone with Han on the Falcon on a trip to the Hapan Cluster to visit Isolder and Tennennial Djo. It must be said that she had gone very unwillingly, what with all the problems, but Han had finally put his foot down.

Luke called a meeting between himself, Wedge, Lieutenant Page, Winter, Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma. He felt that there were things floating about that he didn't know and should have known.

"The Deegani Delegation left this morning, was there any word on treaty negotiations?"asked Winter.

Mon Mothma glanced at Page, then at Luke. He shifted in his seat. Tensions ebbed and flowed. Something was going on that he had no knowledge about, but others did. Mon Mothma spoke.

"The Princess and I have a consultative document worked out and the Deegani's have returned to consult their council and then it goes to the Deegani people".

Luke stretched out with the force towards the Chief of State. She was missing out something, being very close with her thoughts.

"What about our security problems? Has the spy been discovered?" asked Wedge. He was still gutted by the sights he had seen at Durros and Miocene.

Luke could have sworn that Mon Mothma looked guilty as well as upset, and strangely even the imperturbable Page looked momentarily disconcerted. "We have a link to the traitor, but not the traitor themselves. We have a very good idea who it is, but have not enough proof and in this case we do need more evidence.

"But people died", broke in Wedge. Two of our bases were flattened. We still cannot afford to lose men and equipment. We have been grossly negligent about our security and the security of our people. I'm not getting at you Page, or at General Cracken, but

it's not good enough."

The security officer nodded. "We have made mistakes, but we are dealing with top Imperial Agents here.There are no other excuses we can offer. We didn't really believe the source of most of our information".

"So you know who it is" stated Luke softly.

"Oh yes, I know who it is".

"Shouldn't I know especially when they are shooting at my sister and I?"asked Luke grimly.

Winter shuddered . "I knew the lieutenant was acting strangely of late but I never expected that she was the spy".

"She isn't" shot back Luke vehemently.

Mon Mothma looked blank . "Have I missed out on some incident?" she asked.

Luke glared at Winter. 

"One of Leia's aides collapsed just after the wedding. She had been shot at close range, but had chosen not to reveal this or go for treatment. There was an attempted assassination on myself and Senator Organa-Solo three days ago, we were saved by an unknown figure who stepped in front of me and took the blast. I owe my life to that person.Winter and Leia think she is the spy. I do not. I think she saved our lives, because she knows who the threat is."

"But why didn't she tell anyone?" Wedge wondered.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. At present she is unconscious under guard in the medicentre. So she is incapable of telling anyone, anything anyway."

Mon Mothma suddenly looked weary and almost knowing. "Which Lieutenant?"

Everyone tried to speak at once. Luke closed his eyes. What were they not telling him. Then he knew and he was furious. He got up and walked out leaving a stunned silence behind him. Resting his head against the cool marble walls he tried to calm his emotions. Was the Deegani Princess the agent ?. He had felt the coldness at her core but as she was proficient at masking her true feelings and he had been too distracted by other things he had missed vital information. Some Jedi I've turned out to be. The Princess Antaara must be a force adept, but one trained in the dark side. The only person who might know the truth apart from the Princess herself was the unconscious girl lying pale and still in the medicentre. Was the New Republic so desperate for credits that it would go against everything they professed to believe in.

Why hadn't Maija told him . What was she hiding and if she was indeed the traitor in the ranks, why did security let her get so close to Leia? 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Luke", it was Wedge, brown eyes earnest. "I haven't

a clue what is going on, but these security people seem to like all these games. What gets stuck in my throat and yours is that innocent people get caught in the middle and

get hurt or killed".

The young Commander looked at his friend and sighed. Wedge was struck how dispirited Luke was, as if this matter hung heavy on his shoulders.

"Luke, despite what Page, Cracken and those other guys know - I still don't think even they could have prevented those bases from being targeted. It would have happened sooner or later. The Empire has been gathering information for a lot longer

than we have. What we have to do is to increase our security and make sure that it 

doesn't happen again.

Luke nodded tiredly, "But Wedge - one of Leia's staff is probably dying because we were not fully appraised of the situation. It could have been Leia or the main target; me. Winter, Leia and I were not told that there was even a possible threat. She's obviously been working undercover, but for whom?. We have our usual bodyguards, but they were unaware of events and even Page is unclear on things. I sensed that from him, and he gives little away.

Wedge paled "Is it Maija?"

Luke nodded again "Yes".

"I didn't realise. I'm so sorry Luke".

The sandy haired man looked at his friend peculiarly.

"I got the feeling that you liked her very much", Wedge rushed on, a bit embarrassed. He'd remembered the introduction in the dingy tapcaf, "but I didn't realise it was her. I just saw the repulsor bed move her down to the medicentre. How badly is she hurt?"

Luke glanced down at his polished black knee boots. His very silence told Wedge that things for Maija were not good. Wedge cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry Luke

she's a great kid. Luke couldn't say how he really felt. He'd never been that successful in relationships and this one hadn't even begun, or had it. He spoke quickly to cover the awkwardness of his feelings.

"It seems to have been a new prototype blaster weapon. It was almost impossible to stop the bleeding and Two-One-B tells me there are complications. Anyway Leia thinks that Maija is the traitor and is just waiting for her to regain consciousness to arrest her and put her on trial." He sighed again. "Sorry Wedge. Leia is justifiably upset as we were the ones who were shot at, but I think Maija was the one who stepped in front of me and took the blasts that might have killed me. We just can't prove it until she regains consciousness, well I guess we can for I'm beginning to recognise her presence in the force. On a more scientific note the wounds she has sustained are in the chest and the lower abdomen and that tallies with the wounds recieved by my rescuer, not the assassin, who received minimal grazing. Possibly a wound to the upper arm."

"But Luke, Maija's been with the new Republic for years", offered Wedge, "joined

after Hoth I think Has certainly worked on quite a few of the rebel bases, mainly with Xen Xenon at the secret base on Bestine and has an impeccable service record." Luke filed this away for future reference. "Xen was not happy when she moved to Coruscant. She was one of his most able and trusted aides. But I cannot imagine her being a traitor or even an undercover spy. You never notice her in a crowd, she never drew attention to herself and didn't mix well with anyone. She cultivated this air of blandness. I often thought that she would have made a good spy, but that it was too exciting an occupation for her and that she was a born diplomatic aide. But Luke you should see her fly - man she's a natural - It doesn't add up.. I'm probably contradicting myself, but her very ordinary demeanor is unusual amongst our people. Occasionally she lets something slip."

"Maybe so, Wedge, but there are no data files on her in the computer systems. None, no information, nothing. She doesn't exist at all . No service records, impeccable or otherwise, no medical files, not even information that could been construed as being patently false. Leia blew a fuse when when she found out. We don't even have a surname for her. Why would someone loyal to the Alliance hide any trace of her existance".

"Luke, she is a very accomplished code encryptor and slicer, that was her main work with Xenon. It would be easy for her to remove data if she wanted to."

"But why Wedge, why?"

"I don't know friend. I don't know".

"How could security fail to find out data on her. There are no independent reports at all. And how could I fail to be aware of someone who has worked closely with my sister for two years."

Wedge wondered if it was the last statement that bothered the young Jedi most of all.

"But Luke, you've not been around Leia that much on Coruscant during the last two years; certainly not in the diplomatic centre".

"She's a force adept Wedge, and was able to hide it. She must have had some training. If she knows for sure who the spy is, she's in danger herself. A half-trained force sensitive. Wedge we've got to protect her. If the Empire finds out about her, she's in

mortal danger herself."

"Luke, do you believe she was the assassin?"

"No Wedge, of that I'm certain. I just can't work out how she fits into the pattern. She took the full brunt of the attack on me. How anyone could keep going for three days with those injuries must be very strong in the force. She has also been able to mask her presence from other force sensitives".

Wedge clapped his friend on the shoulder and left to take his share of the guard duty on the injured Lieutenant. It was time to relieve Corran Horn. Luke turned in the opposite direction and headed to the hangar bay. Artoo had been running checks on his X-wing. Luke knew the Rogues would be heading out towards the Hoth and Durros

systems. Several months ago the New Republic had retaken the small base on Hoth

from the Empire. It was used as an outpost nothing more, but there was a certain amount of activity in the area and it was increasing. He quickened his pace, he might also just have time to send a coded call to his sister. No matter what Leia may perhaps be thinking, Luke knew it was imperative that she follow his lead on this one. He still couldn't believe that the Deeganis were double-crossing the New Republic. Unless it was just the members of the delegation and the people believed that they were negotiating in good faith. By the force he was tired.

"Commander Skywalker".

Luke turned swiftly his hand going automatically to the hilt of his lightsaber. His artificial hand flexed, then relaxed. Wary blue eyes faced neutral grey.

"How can I help you Lieutenant Page?"

"I'm sure you have worked out in your own mind what you think is going on. We never underestimate your abilities Commander. But I need you to be patient. This is an order from General Cracken. Did the Lieutenant say anything at all before she collapsed?"

Luke thought hard. He remembered the invisible force that knocked him off his feet as if someone had slammed into his body, very hard. The wind that had left any sentient

force user breathless and shaken. Her voice screaming in pain in his mind and then his mad frenetic chase to reach her. His fingers closed around a small object in his pocket.

'The datacube'.

"No", he said.

****

Chapter 9 - Deeds and Misdeeds

The Ship glided majestically through the myriad stars and constellations that made up the galaxy. The Relentless Warrior was the jewel in the crown of the Deegani fleet and of course it was the personal transportation of the Crown Princess herself. She had often been referred to as her people's most lustrous gem. But Antaara was not happy, in fact she was boiling mad. Her mission had ultimately failed and a tide of dark side anger arose within her icy breast.

"Your Highness," a nervous aide approached her deferentially. Those who worked closely with her were aware she was not as gracious, or pleasant as she seemed in public. But she was a great ambassador for Deegan with her beauty and legendary wit and her people were honoured to serve.

"Yes", she spat angrily.

"We will shortly be coming out of Hyperspace. Councillor Rivn begs an audience with you and an incoming message from Admiral Joulwe is awaiting your convenience"

A hair ornament flung by the force hit the wall just inches from the head of the hapless aide who bowed low and muttering frightened platitudes backed out of her suite.

She hit her comlink. "Rivn....now." she demanded.

The door chimed and lifting a long manicured finger flicked the door switch with the force.

The portly Councillor rushed in breathlessly. "has the treatment on your arm been completed Your Highness?"

Antaara turned on him a fulminating stare. "Somehow our intelligence was at fault. Someone knew that we were coming."

"But Your Highness, everyone on Coruscant knew that..........."

" Only force adepts with a gift for prophecy might have surmised our plans. Jedi Skywalker and the newly married Organa Solo are still very much alive and I would swear on the funeral pyre of Lord Vader that those weak incompetent .....".She spluttered testily. "Never guessed I meant them harm. They should both be dead. I have failed in my mission. I..... the top Imperial Graduate ever to come out of Raithal, all the more remarkable as few people realised on Deegan where and what I was studying. Most people see me as a piece of diplomatic fluff. Lord Vader recognised my true potential. I was more his protegee than that, ...that", she stopped and turned away from Janss. "Lord Vader would have been far more suitable to have as a parent than Zereon the completely innocuous. Instead he fathers those mealy mouthed twins without knowing it. Why bother at all. He could have saved the galaxy the trouble. Men and their urges......Hah!."

Rivn stared at the beautiful girl, completely baffled by her rantings.

"Your Highness ", he smoothed placatingly "The trip was not a complete failure, we gained valuable information on their working methods and were able to learn the whereabouts of some of their most secret bases. Remember our Squadrons successful raids on Durros and Miocene. Our leaders have been searching for such information for many months, even years and you achieved it within days. The Rebel fools still have no inkling that you were the instrument of their destruction and by biding your time you will be again".

"Maybe so; but Janss, someone knew who I was, who I really was and thus able to track my movements. I sensed a presence, but couldn't identify it. Someone from long ago. We checked all the personnel surrounding Organa and they all had rather boring military histories. I even accessed files on her bodyguards and undercover agents. Not one of them has disappeared, been replaced or been fatally wounded by an Imperial ZX3 Pryon Blaster. I hit the person with enough probes to kill a Jedi Knight. Very few people would even be able to stand. They'd be dead, or at one with the force, if our tests were correct.

I will have to meditate on this and perhaps the power of the darkside may give me some answers. It's strange however. Something is eluding me."

"Your Highness - the Admiral is awaiting your call. I'll leave you to do it in private. Before I do that, can I instruct your father on what we wish to do about the treaty negotiations?"

"Yes", Antaara almost purred. "Tell the old fool Zereon that we need to have a lot more discussion on this matter, as we feel the New Republic is not fully in control of things and perhaps we should also open up negotiations with the Empire".

"Very good, my Princess. I will do as you say". He gave a neat little formal bow and left her room. Something nagged at the back of his brain.

"Control put through a Holonet transmission to Admiral Joulwe in Chiaase City".

"Yes your Highness" answered the Captain on the bridge.

Antaara waited impatiently. She had plans for Joulwe, for he was to be the real route to her gaining galactic power and influence. He had been a member of a very minor noble family on Deegan. She had had a fondness for him, indeed he had been her first lover, when their affair had been discovered they had been separated. He had been sent to Carida and she had been sent to Raithal, although the general consensus was that she had been at a select finishing establishment. He had far more influential clout now than anyone had suspected, even more than a wealthy Crown Princess and she wanted him and would do almost anything for him. Gtrec Joulwe was her weak spot and she knew it.

Gavin Darklighter tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, which was rather difficult when you were six foot two in your stocking soles. Getting himself on board the Relentless Warrior had been fairly easy, apparently the Princess from Deegan went through staff almost as quick as Lord Vader had been reputed to do so. But not via the choking force hold, more a quick blaster shot to the nearest fatal point of the anatomy.

He had stood as long as he could in the corridor outside the suite of the Princess tapping information into a disconnected terminal. (He'd disconnected it himself some hours earlier) it would be nice to know where they were actually going. The deserting Imperial had been only too glad to hand over his I.D. to Gavin, who'd struck up an acquaintance with him. I must remember to answer to Fife Brekkin. Imperial Cadet in training on the Deegani Ship the Relentless Warrior. Fife had unofficially defected to the New Republic and Gavin happened to be the nearest of the Rogues to resemble him.

Back in his cramped cabin he surveyed his supposed possessions and quickly hid his Intelligence gathering gear out of sight. According to Luke and Wedge he had to tail the Princess for as long as he could without attracting attention to himself. He chuckled softly . He was a fairly seasoned campaigner these days, and could face unexpected situations with a great deal of aplomb. Unlike the time he had met his partner the beautiful Bothan - Asyr, when he'd nearly been killed. He'd been a raw kid, fresh off the desert sands of Tatooine in those days. Luke had been one of those too once, full of fire and idealism . Now he was all closed up and slightly withdrawn. This assassination attempt had woken him up from his apparent lethargy. Luke didn't want to involve many people as he felt that security had been compromised enough, so he'd asked Gavin, Wedge and Corran. Wedge was carrying an injury from a training exercise, which gave him a good excuse to remain behind when the Rogues left for the Hoth system and Corran had recently married and had been given lighter duties in lieu of a proper honeymoon.

Gavin was anxious to help because of his cousin. She lay pale and still under guard in the Coruscant Medicentre under suspicion of attempted murder. Luke however was totally convinced that she had saved his life and if she was in some sort of trouble he owed it to her to help. But Leia, at present on honeymoon in the Hapan Cluster refused to admit that her aide was innocent. Though she couldn't present a case to say that she was guilty either.

What bothered Leia was that Maija had worked for so long for her in very close proximity and Leia had been unaware that she hadn't been properly cleared by security and had committed an offense by tampering with data files. Leia hadn't been able to believe that someone could get so near to the leading members of the Alliance without being unmasked before now. Mon Mothma had supposedly recommended her. But Mon Mothma hadn't known who she was until fairly recently and certainly couldn't recall doing so. It was these scary lapses of security that had made Winter check every other employee and they all checked out . Winter had interviewed several of Mon Mothma's suggestions and Maija had been the best, the perfect aide. Winter's perfect memory suddenly realised there had been an electrical storm that day and data had been lost after the computers had crashed, they had been going to look at her records later. Winter realised that they never had. Having had Mon Mothma's recommendation had certainly helped it couldn't be denied and out of the chaos had come the girl's calming presence. Winter searched her memory and came to the disquieting conclusion that the word had neither been verbal or hand written, but printed.

Gavin could have helped by admitting their relationship, he supposed, but Maija had refused to entertain the idea; had barely acknowledged his presence as someone she had known. She seemed to have dropped the surname that she had been born with completely. Gavin had never heard it being used, but she was not even using the Darklighter part. Colleagues were unsure if Maija was her first name or her family name and because she didn't admit familiarity - no-one asked. 

"Maybe I should have spilled the Exi beans, but then again, I suppose having the rather dangerous ancestry that she has would make anyone close mouthed to survive. I wish I knew what Maija was up to and why Luke was so interested. It's not as if she was force sensitive we would have known, surely. Or would I - I suppose you don't tell a teenage kid that his cousin is related to......"

He stretched out on the bunk "I might as well get some shut-eye until I go on shift. It's going to be difficult enough to be Fife Brekkin without knowing exactly what he did. around here".

Lieutenant Page turned from the window to face the impassive young Commander of Rogue Squadron. "So you're telling me that you bent the truth as far as dealings with the patient is concerned. If General Cracken finds out about this Luke, your head could be on the block. What possessed you? The Lieutenant has been doing some undercover work for us, she also seems to have her own agenda, but she is loyal to the New Republic. Luke what were you playing at?" he exhaled slowly.

The young Jedi had hesitated a fraction too long when Page had asked him for information and the Intelligence operative had been suspicious. Han and Luke occasionally worked outside the NR guidelines and that often caused conflict, although Page had to admit it was usually for the best. But even he couldn't see what road the Rogue Squadron Commander was following.

"I was trying to find out about her own agenda but I hadn't realised she was working for the Intelligence Ops"

"Luke, she worked on Home One with Ackbar at Endor as one of his team. She's one of the best encryptors we have.We've checked her out as much as we can. I'm not totally happy about the disappearance of her data, or the fact that she has her own agenda, but I believe she did it to avoid detection from all sources" The grey eyes smiled briefly.

"All sources", repeated Luke thoughtfully.

Luke had returned to Rogue Squadron Headquarters with the data cube only to find it encrypted and in a language that resembled a version of Bocce. This was a language native to Tatooine. (Luke spoke it fairly well, but not when a demented computer programmer had garbled it.) With Wedge on his side and the dissatisfaction of a young Cadet on board the Relentless Warrior, Gavin had agreed to infiltrate the staff. He had only been at one function and had spent it arguing with Maija, (not that anyone knew that) and hadn't been near the Deegani hierarchy otherwise. He also resembled Fife Brekkin closely in size and colouring, so they sort of swapped.

Page had arrived not long after Gavin had departed to collect any info which Luke had 'forgotten' to reveal.

Luke rather shamefacedly handed over the cube.

"I'll tell you this much Commander" he rebuked him a mite sternly. "That data cube should only reveal the Deegani battle manoeuvres and the fake attack on their shuttle."

"You're wrong", stated Luke firmly. "I'm sorry I misled you, but she told me to give it to you as she lay bleeding in my arms. I want to know what is going on and I get the feeling that you guys won't fill me in on any info."

Page looked quizzically at the young Jedi. "Tell me what you think it contains then", he directed at Luke softly.

Luke closed his eyes "It contains background information on the Princess Antaara and highlights of her non-authorised movements around Imperial Centre. But it contains nothing on Maija and she has guarded her mind too closely for me to get into it. I may be wrong, but I also think that our beautiful blonde princess is not as pure and virtuous as we are led to believe. There is a dark coldness at her inner core I have felt it and I feel she is behind some of our recent problems".

Page nodded. The young man's insight never ceased to amaze Page and he had worked very closely with him over a number of years. I cannot tell you at the moment if you are correct, but without giving away too much in the way of state secrets I would think you have come pretty close.".

Luke smiled. He now had to confess the departure of Gavin on the Relentless Warrior. If he weren't too careful General Cracken would be calling for a court martial. He opened his mouth.

Page forestalled him. "I'm not a Jedi, nor do I have the force, but I do know that you've managed to get one of the Rogues onboard that ship. General Cracken almost had you arrested when he found out, as long as he doesn't interfere with the operative we already have there, he could be useful". With that final parting shot Page walked out of the briefing room and disappeared into the busy streets of Coruscant.

Luke blinked. How could he disappear so fast. Then he smiled ruefully at Page's parting shot. He'd thought he was so clever and the intelligence guys were one up on him all along. But now he had to try and see Maija. She was still living, but only just. Perhaps he needed to channel some extra Jedi strength. While she breathed there was hope and he owed her big.

The girl lay in the sterile environment of the medical centre. Silent and still she seemed to barely breathe. Her force sense was dangerously weak and Luke began to wonder if he was perhaps too late.

He pulled a repulsor chair close to her bed and grasped one of the thin white hands. He closed his eyes and opened himself to the power of the force. Channelling as much energy as he could into the motionless figure he tried to heal her with his own strength.

Helas crept into the medicentre. She didn't understand what was going on and had only been told that Maija had a virus, an infectious virus, which prevented her from having visitors. This did not add up, as Helas knew very few viral infections so dangerous that you had a permanent guard. Nor were there any which involved dressings and blood soaked bandages. If Maija was infectious we would all have been inoculated, Leia would have cancelled her honeymoon and Commander Skywalker would not be holding Maija's hand. She stared amazed as the two figures glowed and a bright sure light dazzled her eyes. The light shimmered and flickered as it moved from Luke to Maija.

It slowly dimmed, then faded and Luke sat drained as the medical droid checked the patient's vital signs.

"Commander", the soft mechanical voice intoned. "The patient has shown a marked improvement over the last half hour. It will be some time before I can safely let her return to full consciousness, but it looks as if we will not lose her. She may not remember what happened, so I wouldn't build up your hopes Sir".

Luke sat exhausted, blue eyes closed. That had not been easy. He felt that the girl had resisted him in his fight to make her heal, but he had prevailed. This was not the end of matters he could see things , shadows and a figure bathed in light. He turned as he sensed a timid presence behind him.

"It's allright Helas, come on in", Luke soothed just touching his voice with calming force tones.

"I'm sorry.... Excuse me.... I just...just wondered how Maija was...is...I… I... I'm sorry Sir."

Luke sent reassuring waves through the force and gestured towards the silent figure in the bed.

"Helas crept closer and shut her eyes quickly, a solitary tear slid down her soft blue skinned cheek. "She works so hard Commander, you wouldn't believe. She's got in the way of blasters before."

Luke lifted his head in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"The last time we visited Migavran, there was a sort of scuffle near Princess Leia's transport. I was sitting in the front and saw it all clearly, but Mai just jumped out in front of this alien holding a blaster. He looked at her strangely, as if in a dream and dropped the weapon into the ditch. Then two men came and grabbed the creature and took him away".

Luke focused in on The Omwati's thoughts and saw the scene as clear as if it was happening in front of him.

****

6 Months earlier

"Put away the blaster you mean no harm. The Princess is no threat to you and you are a good and loyal citizen"

Maija breathed deeply and calm flowed from her, she pressed a small button on her waist-band to summon the special undercover operatives. She smiled her relief as they took the dazed alien from in front of the NR Transport. With any luck the Princess wouldn't have noticed too much and she jumped back into the transport. A curious Leia asked what had happened.

"Nothing Your Highness, I think the good citizen had been imbibing rather much of the local beverage and he got in the way of the transport."

Leia frowned. She thought she felt malicious intent and her advanced danger sense prickled. But the face that Maija turned to the beautiful Alderaanian was serene and Leia felt no fear from the aide, just an acceptance of what had occurred.

"Your Highness - Security have taken the good citizen to er.. sober up in solitude" she grinned conspiratorially at Leia. The Princess smiled back in return.

Luke eyed Helas soberly as she gazed at him wide-eyed. 

"I just forgot about it", she said. "That's funny because now I remember very clearly. Mai told me to forget it, so I did".

Luke opened his mouth and Helas tensed. His comlink beeped.

"Skywalker".

"Commander, there are problems in the Hoth system. There has been a distress signal from the New Republic Base. We need Rogue Squadron out there."

"I'm on my way. Skywalker out". He stood up and stared at Maija. "May the force give you strength". Brushing a hand down her soft cheek in farewell he raced from the room.

****

Chapter 10 - Changes

She awoke from a fuzzy sleep, her tongue felt like cardboard stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"She's coming round", the metallic voice intoned gently. A hand lifted her head from the pillow and the welcome sip of water passed between her parched lips. Her eyelids fluttered then closed, it was too bright, way too bright.

"Lieutenant" the voice droned carefully. The eyes opened again and tried to focus on the speaker. "How do you feel?"

She opened her mouth, but no sounds came out, she tried again and a faint whisper emerged. 

"What time is it? I should be on duty", she tried to rise but lay back against the pillows as everything spun crazily.

"Lie still Lieutenant", another well modulated voice spoke just out of her range of vision. The girl tried to turn her head to focus in on the sound. The speaker moved towards the old-fashioned bed. and the girl saw a stately white haired woman come in to view as her eyes settled down. She looked a little bewildered and a touch of fear was visible in her face.

"I don't think I know why I'm here"

"Ssh Lieutenant, there is time. Just stay still and conserve your energy".

"You are lucky to be alive", the medical droid remarked "but the best thing for you to do right now is to sleep"

The girl in the bed barely felt the prick of the needle as she slid again into unconsciousness.

Two days later Winter walked into the medicentre to find Maija with them once more. She was still pale, but her eyes were bright and clear and she even smiled.

"Lieutenant you are looking much better" the tall Alderaanian smiled. "I'm sorry that we have to ask you this now, but can you tell us what happened and how you came to be in this situation".

The face that Maija turned to Winter was one of complete confusion and worry. "I can't remember. I just can't remember, not clearly."

"Commander Skywalker and the Princess were shot at. Their attacker and the person who saved them were both injured in the attack, but both disappeared. You are the only one to have appeared with any form of injury and have been our chief suspect."

"Is that the reason I'm under guard" her voice rose in disbelief. "I've been with the Alliance since just after Hoth, I'm loyal, I wouldn't do anything to harm the Princess. I'd protect her with my life" a note of panic and disbelief entered her voice as it quickened.

"Why did you remove the data from your files?"

"Why did I what?" she slumped back against her pillow. "I don't know what you're talking about, have I done something wrong. That's it, I refuse to answer any more questions my Lady unless I'm officially under arrest".

Winter shot a few more questions at the Lieutenant who closed her eyes and firmly shut the other woman out of her thoughts. 

Wedge had been listening out of sight and tackled Winter fiercely about her attitude as she left the centre.

"You were a little hard there Winter. I've a directive from Mon Mothma. Lieutenant Maija has to be left alone. She's in the clear".

"What!" Winter exclaimed. "Has she been on the ewok berry juice or am I living in a parallel universe - don't answer that Wedge it wasn't a question."

"I think Winter she's been doing work for Page and therefore I would get ready to welcome her back to her desk. She's a good kid."

"But we cannot trust her. I cannot let her work so closely with the Princess and if the Deegani delegation come back to finalise the treaty. Maija was the one who was with the Princesses all the time and she was also alone with Commander Skywalker on several occasions".

"She was, eh? "Wedge grinned, eyebrows raised and brown eyes twinkling.

"She was the designated shuttle pilot for the Royal Parties. Princess Leia was hoping that the Deegani Princess and the Commander would how shall we say, hit it off and I think they were making good progress on that score".

"Bantha droppings" stuck in Wedge good-naturedly.

"You know I hate to hear that expression Wedge, even if Luke does use it" a new voice remarked behind them amusedly.

"Leia!" they exclaimed in unison.

"or should I say Madam Organa Solo" Wedge's friendly brown eyes shone.

Leia laughed. "We just got back, Han's gone to check some wiring on the Falcon, so I thought I'd check on the patient." Her brows rose in inquiry.

Wedge moved back, hands raised in surrender. "Go ahead, but you won't get anywhere, especially after Winter had finished with her. You'll be lucky if she even looks at you".

Leia looked askance at Winter, who looked down at the floor.

"I'd better go see then", she marched off, her small straight back clad in pale lemon and disappeared into the medicentre.

It had been six weeks since the wedding of Leia and Han and things hadn't changed much in the interim. Luke and the Rogues had flown to the Hoth system as the Imperials had increased their activities in the area. Wedge still nursing his injury to his ribs had been left behind to look after Maija.

Gavin had hoped jump ship when it had landed on Chiaase as he felt that he'd got far enough into Imperial held territory, without some sort of back-up. Chiaase City had been fascinating and rather unsettling. The natives had been mainly human and very much under the Imperial thumb; all those stormtroopers. Gavin heard whispers about an Imperial Mining Colony used for prisoners on another planet in the system. He'd worked out that he must have ended up very far in the outer rim territories, which meant that Tatooine couldn't be very far away.

While he'd been on the Relentless Warrior, he'd observed the Princess Antaara as closely as he could and was convinced she'd had some injury to her upper arm. He also thought he'd heard the sound of a lightsaber as well as blaster fire when some unfortunate soul had displeased her. Going into her quarters to remove the body he'd spotted her placing a cylindrical silver object on a shelf. One other thing, she was quite obsessed with the Imperial Commander of the Garrison on Chiaase. He was the power behind the Deegani throne. 

All things considered, Gavin decided that returning to Coruscant was his first priority before he really got into trouble. He had felt that he wasn't alone on this trip as things kept appearing in his quarters like background on Brekkin and his general function on board ship. Two days ago a pass to the planet and some Imperial Credits, enough to get him off world were found. Bout time he acted on that advice. The Captain on the ship mentioned a refuelling stop at Tatooine. Talk about a welcome coincidence, it was just the tid-bit of information that he required.

Leia had got absolutely no-where with Maija, but had tried a little experiment. Luke was convinced the girl was force sensitive, so she tried a gentle mind probe and was firmly blocked. Luke was as ever correct on this matter and the girl had to be kept out of the Empire's hands. It was possible that if she had not been the attacker, the Empire were unaware of her existence, but they would find out. She had to be moved and soon.

She remembered something Wedge had mentioned. Bestine. The secret rebel base in the borderland region, where General Xenon had regretted the departure of his most trusted aide. Luke would be furious, but Leia wanted Maija out of the way until investigations had been completed to her own satisfaction. Although it might be dangerous to send her to so secret a facility, but as Wedge had stated she'd been there before and the base was obviously still in existence.

A hand snaked around her waist and she leant her head against her husband's strong shoulder. "Hey, Highnessness", the use of the old nickname brought a smile to her lips. "Can I interest you in a date?" he bent his head and kissed the side of her neck She shivered in his grasp and moaned softly. "Or can we just go home and go to bed?"

Leia turned in his arms and husked softly in his ear "Lets go home flyboy".

Maija left in the medicentre felt the ripple in the force as Leia and Han left the building. She felt so alone and so betrayed. "I should have realised that Antaara was too clever to be caught and now I'm the one who's in trouble. So I'm being transferred to Bestine, at least the General will be pleased to have me back, but how can I protect my charges when I'm thousands of light years away. She sat up wearily and brushed her hand across her eyes and was surprised when it came away wet.

Two weeks later she was back in uniform on the NR base on Bestine. There was a small building hidden in a secluded valley, but the main complex was underground. The Bestine station was one of the largest and was linked to a space station, which was situated fairly near an asteroid belt. There were a few small towns in and around the above ground complex, but Bestine was an isolated outpost and that was why the base was still undetected.

Maija divided her time between the space station and the underground complex working as one of General Camus 'Xen' Xenon's personal aide officers. He was delighted to have her back and on his team once more. Xenon was an intensely energetic individual of about fifty with blue eyes and a shock of wiry grey hair that bristled with vitality. A superb military tactician he had been in charge on Bestine for many years, had served in the clone wars with Bail Organa and Obi Wan Kenobi. A keen sense of humour and a genuinely caring attitude towards his personnel made him an extremely popular officer. However there was enough of the killer instinct in him to make for an extremely dangerous adversary.

Xen had been briefed on the situation regarding the most junior of his aides and as he had pithily remarked to Leia and Winter, "What a load of arrant nonsense". But he had to deal with the security worry and he did keep a close eye on security when Maija was around, but she never warranted the extra checking.

Xen was worried about her, she had retreated into herself, closed and silent, not the open friendly and talented girl he had known two years ago.

"Leia Organa Solo what have you done to my girl" he muttered softly. It was obvious that she had not had a chance to fully recover before they'd sent her to the furthest point of the galaxy. She was pushing herself to the limit and collapsed exhausted on her bunk at the end of each shift.

The dreams had started again and as she began each day pain in every part of her body made it such a struggle. She lay in her cabin the darkness stifling any energy from her. Maija reached deep within her own body to find that there were foreign objects implanted and beginning to move. Unknown to Maija the ZX3 Pryon Blaster implanted tiny probes into the body, which after a period of time started to move, and interfered with the body's internal workings. So if it didn't kill you the first time round there was a time bomb inside of you ticking away.

General Xenon watched Maija Darklighter work herself into the ground.(She'd forgotten to remove her info from the Bestine data banks). Maija seemed - hurt and angry. For all of her considerable ability, she was barely more than a child. Imperial trained that stood out a mile to those who were also trained that way, but no way was she a traitor or a spy. Well she had been a spy, but for the alliance. He remembered Lieutenant Page delivering a small figure to him not long after the battle of Hoth. She'd fitted into his retinue and eventually had become one of his most valued staff. Occasionally a request had come from the Special Operatives and she would side-step Bestine for some project or another, but she always returned until the transfer to Coruscant had happened.

Maija was hurt and angry, she felt that she'd saved the lives of the Princess and the Commander and had been rewarded by banishment. Also nagging feelings of being apart from the presence of Commander Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and hero of the rebellion were tugging at an area deep inside of her. Feelings she has no right to have and must ignore.

Why was the room spinning, she felt really peculiar and with a strange little sigh crumpled to the deck.

She came round in the Medbay on board the Space Station to find General Xenon glaring at her from beneath bushy grey eyebrows. She pushed herself up in the bed. This is getting to be a habit. 

"Maija Darklighter, whatever you've been up to. I don't want to know. The hierarchy on Coruscant have no bearing on my decision I'll take the flak from that if and when they find out. I'm sending you home to recover, you're not fit for service. Are you listening girl?"

She nodded white-faced. Her glorious dark eyes lifeless and sunken.

"Have you relatives living?" He didn't wait for the startled nod but swept on in full flow. "Well, I suggest you go home to wherever it is you come from and get yourself well. The medic tells me you have some sort of problem with the remains of a blaster embedded in your person. He's removed as many as he can for the time being, but you will need further treatment. We've sent them to a lab for tests as they don't look like the normal effects you would receive from a blaster. Some new Imperial prototype we think. Burgess he motioned to the graffin Medic is putting you in the Bacta tank so you are well enough to leave and when you are well come back and serve the new Republic again."

"But General do you trust me to go" she whispered "Because other people do not and my family live in the outer rim territories; deep in Imperial held space".

"Child, I know you better than I think you do yourself. If I'd had a daughter I would have liked her to be like you, although I'm not sure about the force skills".

Her head shot up and the tears that had formed ran down petal soft cheeks and panic entered her gaze. His hand patted her cheek and deftly brushed away her tears.

"Do they all know?"

"No Lieutenant. I've always suspected but it's now in your notes, well the only ones that came from Coruscant. You haven't been fiddling with the main computer again have you?"

She shrunk down in the bed.

"Ahh...... - You know that's against the New Republic Laws young lady. Now rest, you need to conserve your energy for your journey home".

Maija lay down and closed her eyes. Yes, she thought gratefully, I'll go home.

****

Chapter 11 -

Luke breezed into the palace on Coruscant, Jedi robes flapping and his blue eyes happy. Man it was good to be away from Hoth, the chill there enters your soul after a while and the cold seeps into your bones. He'd been flying escorts for transport ships bringing supplies to Hoth and Durros and things had gone on a lot longer than they were supposed to. A couple of the transports had been hit and it was difficult to work out if it had been some of the Warlords or the Empire working up to another campaign. 

"How ya doin' kid" the cheerful shout echoed down the long corridor. 

"Han, Chewie" he yelled. "No, Chewie put me down, you big furry oaf. My arms are just fine in their sockets thank you very much".

The big Wookiee barked happily at the young Jedi and Han ruffled his sandy head. "Now look what you've done Solo. I think I combed it earlier." Luke grumbled affably. "Where's Leia?" he looked around for his sister. "I hope you've been treating her ok, now that you're an old married couple.

"She'll be along shortly, some paperwork at the centre is holding her up. But we've missed you Junior. No-one needed gettin' out of a few tight situations, it's been almost boring"

Luke raised his eyebrows as Han gave his famous lop-sided grin. "Hey kid, I said almost".

"You'd better not say that in front of your wife General Solo, she's very good with a blaster and wields a lightsaber proficiently. Seriously though Han, you're looking well and content."

"I know kid. I am" Chewie snuffled as Han got caught in a daydream and his brother-in-law looked on enviously.

"Hey you old pirate snap out a that mushy stuff. You've an image to protect"

Han lifted a shoulder, slightly embarrassed as Chewie snickered.

"How's Lieutenant Maija?" asked Luke. This was one of the things he really wanted to know about.

"Last I heard" commented Han "she had been transferred to a base in the Borderlands, for her own safety".

Luke opened and shut his mouth, this was not quite as he'd planned. Was Leia actually going to tell him they'd moved her he wondered or was he to forget about her. Not that he'd romantic interests in the girl. She was force strong and needed to be trained in the light so she could take a place in the galaxy as a Jedi. Half-trained Jedis were dangerous to have running around He tuned in to the fact that Han was saying something. 

"Leia and Winter tried to cross examine the girl, but apparently she remembered little and then Winter upset her and she wouldn't speak at all. Next thing Page and Mon Mothma send a directive saying that she's clear and had to be left alone. Leia was as mad as a yuzzum without food. So she's been moved for her own safety. And to stop Leia from throttling her." He shrugged his shoulders, as long as the Lieutenant was not a threat to Leia or Han's family in general, he let it be.

"Anyway kid, what about you and the beautiful girl from Deegan. Are you seeing her when she comes back. Seemed like you two hit it off pretty well. She's sure easy on the eye and I think she took quite a shine to the local Jedi Knight."

Luke scratched his chin thoughtfully. Maija had said something similar to him, and Leia had certainly been pushing them together, it just hadn't quite registered properly until now.

"Han my friend, you're way off on that one. I'll just say that I don't think our philosophies on life coincide."

Han looked at his friend; the face in front of him closed suddenly. 'A good sabacc face' he thought. His intuition told him that Luke had thought about something unpleasant. With Luke it was kind a simple. If he didn't want you to know, it was normally unpleasant or some Jedi thing and he adopted a blank expression. If it was good news he was the boy Han had loved like a brother for years.

"Look Han, Chewie, I'll see you later at the apartment, I've a few things I need to check up on." With a swirl of his black cloak he swivelled on his heels and left in a hurry, leaving the Correllian and the Wookiee staring after him.

"Did we miss something. He seemed rather put out about the possibility of having a girlfriend. Chewie he needs to settle down with a wife and get himself some Jedi kids. You know pal, I'm planning on doing that myself and I'm well on schedule."

"Admiral Ackbar I need time to go and look for some information on Jedi History", Luke earnestly entreated the Calamarian. "Wedge is more than capable of taking on the Rogues. Eventually when I have the Jedi Academy up and running properly I cannot do that and fly with the squadron on a permanent basis. I've been going through some of the reader discs we found on Dathomir and they've hinted at a couple of places to look. I need to go". He filled his senses with the strength of the force and projected it towards Ackbar.

"If you are set on this course Commander I have to let you go. The New Republic needs the Jedi to rise again and you are the only one able to make this happen. I'll grant you a leave of absence with the understanding that if things get really bad I can call you back into active duty. You have many skills Commander and have been part of our greatest triumphs, but I can see you also have a duty to rebuild the Jedi Order."

"Thank you Admiral. It goes without saying that I'll be there if the New Republic needs me in whatever capacity I can manage."

A remarkable young man thought the Admiral as the Jedi left determination etched on his handsome features. 

Luke and his sister rarely fell out, but when she wouldn't tell him the location of Lieutenant Maija he nearly lost it and left the Solos apartment after barely half an hour. He cut the force link he shared with his sister and went to his own rooms to sulk.

Leia was equally incensed when she learned of Luke's plans to go hunting Jedi records and turn the Rogues back to Wedge. He had been doing this before and she had agreed on the importance of the Jedi rising again, but had given it up temporarily when the Empire had caused trouble again. It was the fact that he hadn't told her he was planning this and the Skywalker twins had shared most things since they'd discovered each other on the first death star.

Winter and Leia had decided that Maija needed time away from the main events and Leia wanted her away from Luke. Yes she wanted him to marry and have a family, but one of her choosing. Leia wouldn't have liked this picture of herself if she'd really thought about it. Anyway, Luke had never noticed the younger girl's existence before now. It was probably a Jedi thing and if she was innocent and force sensitive, Luke could train her in the tradition of the Jedi one day.

Gavin walked into the Rogue Squadrons Headquarters to a stunned silence. "Well - what are you looking at?" He asked belligerently.

Corran whistled at him. "Someone got out of the repulsor couch on the wrong side this morning".

"Couldn't you have let us know you were coming, we might have baked or decorated" threw in Hobbie.

"Alright boys, let the guy in". 

At Wedge's words the Rogues welcomed Gavin back with shouts and yells. Asyr, his Bothan girlfriend just smiled with relief. It was at least two standard months since she had seen him. The worst thing was always not knowing if he was alive or dead.

"I've been to see General Cracken and Lieutenant Page and I wonder if Imperial torture might be easier to go through than their debriefing. I can't say too much just now, but the Deegani delegation team are playing a double game.

Luke strode in, face set and determined. "I'm taking leave of absence for a while to hunt for information on the Jedi. Wedge is promoted to Commander and Tycho and Corran to Captain." A general murmur ran round the room. Luke was an inspirational Commander, but they all knew where his real duty lay and it came as no surprise. His face relaxed and he looked round the room. "you know I hate to let you guys get all the glory, but I have to pass on what I've learned as a Jedi and I've put it off for too long. If you ever need an extra pilot I'll fly with you. May the force be with you".

He swallowed, clapped Wedge and Corran on the shoulder and nodded in Tycho's direction.

Luke motioned for Gavin to come outside. "Did you find out what we suspected?"

Gavin nodded. "Their security is pretty tight, but we ended up well into Imperial held territory. From the charts that I was permitted to see, we were in the outer rim sector, probably in the Knosp system. The Princess and her advisor are not playing straight with the Deegani people, she is heavily involved with the Commander of the local Garrison, and Luke," he stared hard at the young Jedi. "She carries a lightsaber".

Luke leant against the wall as all breath rushed out of him. He thought hard for a moment then gestured the younger man to continue.

"I managed to jump ship after we left the system, we stopped at Tatooine for refueling and that was after several days in hyperspace"

"That far into Imperial held space" Luke quipped.

Gavin grinned and went on "The next stop would have been at Deegan itself and I couldn't risk that. She was as mad as fire about something and spent a lot of time training in a sort of military gym facility on board the ship. She's one fit lady. Unfortunately I didn't get to go planetside with the Royal party. I'd to go with the other crewmembers, but she arranged to meet an Admiral Joulwe. Page and Cracken have looked him up and he's also from Deegan. Trained at Carida and has had an exemplary military career, although he was removed from Deegan under some sort of cloud."

"Maybe he has some sort of hold over Antaara and is blackmailing her" Luke thought aloud.

"He's certainly got something on her, because she was screaming down her comlink at the crew until he came on the holo, then it was sweetness and light and we were all banished, even Councillor Rivn only stayed a few minutes. Now there's a loathsome individual. There is something about him that makes my skin crawl, although he's done nothing to warrant such a feeling. Some of the female members of the crew avoided him like the plague and so did some of the younger men."

Luke nodded absent mindedly and turned to go, then stopped "What is it ?"

"Sith, I hate it when you do that, well um, it's really about my cousin".

"Cousin?"

"Well, sort of, and my aunt and uncle on Tatooine. Do you remember Merdom and Kendra?"

The young Commander dipped his head.

"Ken and Mer kind a brought Biggs up when his mother died and Uncle Huff was too busy trying to ease his grief and make money. Biggs and Huff never got on that well...too similar in some ways. With all that's happened I'm worried about them, especially with recent events. It could hit Aunt Ken real hard. Mon Mothma's given me this plaque in honour of Bigg's contribution to the Alliance and ultimately the New Republic. It would be a great honour if you would deliver it. Tatooine still being under Imperial rule hasn't heard much about things I gather. Mos Eisley has been cut off from the local populace. They're practically barred from it. Spacers fly in and out without seeing any of the locals. I saw Uncle Huff briefly, but not my own parents and we didn't speak as I was supposed to be Cadet Brekkin at that point. My parents will get the news that I'm still alive, but I get the impression that there is a real military crackdown."

"Sure Gavin, I'll do that for you when I'm in the area. I'll be sneaking in the back way with any luck. I'm not planning to go anywhere near Mos Eisley. I've to check some books of Ben's."

Luke needed peace away from the New Republic and all the daily problems of the continuing struggle. His plan was to go to Miocene, Ossus and an unnamed planet in the Anoat system and finally to Tatooine. He would live in Ben's house, which was far from any settlement. Ben had lived near the edge of the Dune Sea, a hermit like existence while he waited for Luke to grow up and the shifting patterns in the force to take shape.


	5. Chapters 12-14

Luke and the gang all belong to George Lucas. Bow down in homage. I will not make an Imperial credit out of this story. Please be kind. This is my first fic.

****

Chapter 12 - Imprints in the Sands

The twin suns blazed down on the baking hot sands. No green was visible in this parched earth. Miles and miles of golden dunes shifted and shaped with the centuries. Endless desert and deep rocky canyons formed the harsh world. It was a hardy and tenacious people which lived and died in the ever present glare of those two shining orbs. Tatooine had an inexplicable and austere beauty. The rugged landscape of rock and sand filled the soul of the weary traveller returning to the place of her origins. Here she would die.

Mos Eisley was unchanged. Dirty, gritty and dangerous. A nexus of hyperspace shipping routes making the spaceport a stopping off point for traders, bounty hunters and smugglers She had to be out of here before darkness fell. Catching a localised transport shuttle she managed to get to Anchorhead. The place hadn't improved with the years. The dusty unpaved streets were deserted, a general feeling of neglect pervaded the atmosphere. For the first time in weeks Maija closed her eyes and let her force sense take over. This was home, this had always been home.

A single speeder passed, then nothing but silence and the knowledge of time passing. It was time to move. She managed to get a lift with a trader who'd deliveries to make at Bestine township. Bestine managed to make Anchorhead look like the big city, it was nothing but a run down cantina, a general store and a garage. A few pitiable dwellings emerged from the sand, but no life was visible in the glare of day. Closing her eyes she removed the traders knowledge of ever taking a lone human to Bestine, then borrowed a landspeeder from the garage owner. He found her familiar, then forgot about her. Maija was tired. Altering memories was draining and she wasn't force strong no matter what her grandfather had said. 

Merdom Darklighter heard the whine of the engine approaching and lifted a tanned face to squint into the distance. 

"Kendra, Kendra", he spoke urgently " we got a visitor"

The small woman in the subterranean courtyard turned a worried face to her husband as he stood topside. Most homes belonging to moisture farmers on Tatooine were below ground where it was cooler and safer from attacking sand people.

"Can you see who it is, it's not Imperial is it?"

"I don't think so, it looks like a human version of a sandperson all done up in strips of cloth."

The speeder stopped beside the techdome and the repulsor craft wobbled as the figure climbed wearily out. The only part of the visitor visible was a pair of huge dark eyes. She pulled the covering from her face and Merdom gasped.

"Kendra!" he yelled. "Kendra! Get up here - Now!" as his niece pitched forward in a dead faint.

Down in the Darklighter's solar (general living room) Kendra sat and wiped the forehead of her niece with a damp cloth. Her husband paced the room worry etched on his square jawed face.

"I'm sorry Aunt Ken. I've not been well recently, so they've sent me home. I got in the way of an Imperial Prototype blaster".

Kendra shut her eyes in prayer "Maija, why can't you be careful child. We don't want to lose you too."

Merdom continued to pace. His wife fussed over the girl lovingly and a small empty part of her soul filled again. "Come on wokling, bed for you".

" Uncle Mer. I'm sorry to put you at risk, but it's vital that no-one knows I'm here. This is still enemy territory and I'm a New Republic officer after all. I even spied for the alliance when I was an Imperial and if I'm discovered I'd be executed and so would you for harbouring a criminal and a traitor.

"It will be fine honey, don't worry. We're isolated out here and very few people visit. We're only glad that you felt you could come to us."Merdom added.

Kendra helped Maija to her feet and put her to bed in her old room, with a sedative while her husband contacted one of the local healers he felt he could trust.

A few hours later Rekk Stivra arrived. An intriguing little man almost as round as he was tall. He had no political affiliation as such, but had known the Darklighter family since Maija had been very small. On the pretext that his wife had hurt her foot Merdom had called on his services and now watched as the rotund medic examined Maija. Some of the probes had started to move and were making for her vital internal organs. They were not metal objects but reminded you of small computer chips pre-programmed to do as much harm as possible. 

"I'll have to operate Merdom. She knows it and has given her consent. I won't get all of them out this time, but I can get enough out to remove the immediate danger. She should really be at the medicentre".

"No Rekk that's impossible. We are grateful to see you here as it is. Kendra has bound up her foot and has affected a very convincing limp should anyone decide to call. But Maija is a New Republic Officer and although you are not involved in this struggle, helping an enemy of the occupying force doesn't sound good. Doctor or no Doctor. We would understand if you refused to treat Maija, but we hope you won't do that."

"I'm a healer Merdom and I want to do my job. I'm not about to tell anyone that Maija is here. I've known her since her parents first left her with you."

Much of the war against the Empire had passed by Tatooine and a garrison of stormtroopers had been in place since the murder of the Lars family, just before Biggs had died. Their nephew Luke had also disappeared and it was thought that he'd died too, or been taken away by the Empire into it's service. Rumour did have it that he was still alive and had returned to Tatooine about the time that Jabba the Hutt had met his end, but the Darklighters didn't have faith in that fable. Biggs hadn't come back. A scrawled message had come to them telling of his bravery and they'd been left to mourn. Gavin had also gone to join the fight, but they knew that he was still living. Huff had seen him on Tatooine several weeks ago. He'd been in Imperial Uniform one day and desert robes the next. He'd wandered past Huff's business offices a few times, nodded once at his uncle and then had left on a transport ship for an unknown destination.

Luke had returned to Tatooine. This place was in his blood and once he'd been desperate to leave he was now always glad to return. He'd taken Artoo with him and had set up home in Ben's hut on the edge of the Dune Sea. A voice echoed in his head "The Jundland Wastes are not to be travelled lightly". Luke smiled ruefully. He missed the crazy old man, the architect of his hopes and dreams.

Darkness fell as the two suns sank behind the cliffs Luke prepared himself to visit a family and open memories that might be painful for them. He dressed in his black tunic and pants, covered them with his cloak and left Ben's hut in the landspeeder. Artoo remained left plugged into the power outlet.

The alarms from the outer boundaries went off first. Merdom and Kendra both jumped. He raced to the view screen, if it was sandpeople there were few of them. Then the sound of a lone speeder could be heard. Kendra grabbed the macrobinoculars from her belt and threw them towards her husband. "I'll check on Maija, she should be asleep and remove any evidence of her things." She picked up a dark green robe and her bundle of belongings which had been left in the solar.

Merdom had gone topside and waited anxiously in the dark. The speeder stopped and a lithe black figure jumped to the dusty ground and walked towards the waiting farmer.

It was a young man dressed in black, clear blue eyes like the skies over their heads and sandy blonde hair. "I know you" Merdom gasped. The reality filtered into his confused mind. "We thought you were dead, killed these last seven or so years. How can this be?"

He called to his wife who had been hovering out of sight down below with one eye on Maija's room across the courtyard. The Darklighters were stunned to see Luke , still alive and grown to manhood. There was a serenity and maturity about him that had been missing before and they welcomed him into their home once more after many years.

Luke explained to the couple the reason for his visit and gave them the plaque with the citation. "I owe my life to your Nephew Ma'am. I was with him when he died."

Kendra took the award and with tears in her brown eyes thanked him. Merdom gruffly added his own thanks as he clasped the younger man's hand.

He told them a little of his escape from Tatooine after he had discovered the bodies of his family and how he had met up with Biggs. But left out far more than he put in. "We flew together for the rebellion. They were so desperate for pilots that they took raw farmboys and put them in an X-Wing. I'm still flying for the New Republic now that they are in Government on Coruscant, but I'd earned some leave of absence and because I'd known you all they asked if I would deliver this. I know you'd prefer to have Biggs back, we all would but that isn't possible. His efforts saved a lot of lives and I for one am grateful."

The Darklighters looked at the boy, no, the man in front of them. He had been a nice lad, pleasant, naive and reckless in the way that a lot of boys his age had been. Owen Lars had worked him very hard and had kept him well away from most of the kids in town, only Biggs had really been accepted by the Lars as a companion for a rather lonely Luke and they'd bonded very much like brothers.

"I'm spending time on Tatooine to lay my ghosts and make peace with my past. If at all possible I won't be visiting Anchorhead, but I will visit my old home. Apparently I'm on the Empire's books as a wanted man and there still is a price on my head, so if anyone asks - You haven't seen me."

"Of course Luke, you can take that as read. My wife and I really appreciate you taking the risk.", he lowered his voice a little. "She gets a little depressed now and again and although there are tears in her eyes now, she will be smiling in the morning".

Luke left the couple not long after that. They had welcomed him with open arms, but had been very nervous. Something was upsetting them. It could have been a visit from me, he thought, but there was something else I could sense their uneasiness. I have this feeling, a buzzing sensation in my brain - a familiar presence.

As Luke turned and walked towards the speeder the watching Darklighters sensed him growing in power. They blinked and the feeling was gone. He turned to wave and it was the boy they remembered..

"All those years and losses do take their toll on a person" Kendra remarked thoughtfully. "Beru loved that boy, as if he'd been her own and Owen did too, it's just that he was so hard on the boy, too hard most of the time. Luke never got a chance to stretch his wings, he was kept very close to home, worked harder on the farm than any of the other kids his age. I suppose he would have eventually followed Biggs to the Academy. Beru once said that Owen was afraid for him and didn't want him to go and it caused a lot of arguments between Luke and Owen. When they were killed he had nothing to stay for".

"I guess Luke would rather have his family alive. He did seem different, but a lot has happened to him, he's grown into a good looking young man. He was a natural pilot when he was younger. Owen always complained about him banging up that T16 he had and he now flies for the Alliance. I wonder if his name is down on that Empire's most wanted list"

"Mer Darklighter, how dare you"

"I don't know Ken, but him arriving so soon after Maija is making me real jittery".

As he spoke he tapped into the data base and found the requisite file it was a favoured one, a popular show on the holoproj had been running for years on the very same subject. "Yup, here it is. Whew!, that's some sum of credits they want for him. Kendra peered at the screen. They want him alive Merdom. Why would such an insignificant boy warrant such an amount and for him living?" 

"Well, he's obviously on the level I wonder if he was involved in blowing up that huge space station we heard about"

"He's just a boy, why would he be involved in that".

Luke lay on his bed and stretched out with the force. The Darklighters had seemed anxious and afraid and Luke wanted to help them if he could. Was it because a rebel had put them in danger. No - something else troubled them and the disquieting sense of a force strong presence very near by.

Force Strong! He jerked into a sitting position. It couldn't be. It just couldn't......but it was. It was the same sense he had touched that last time on Coruscant. Funny he'd always felt that he'd known her, it must be the sand in their veins. That had been a comment of Wedge's when anyone from Tatooine had got together There must be a link to Tatooine and the Darklighters. Gavin had mentioned his cousin, but Luke had assumed he was talking about Biggs. That would be why Gavin had been so keen to get involved with looking after her when she'd been in the medicentre. Gavin had never by a word or facial expression indicated that he was related to Maija. Was this because there was bad feeling between them, or had he not known who she was. No, that was silly because he had been hovering around Maija in the ballroom and had been anxious to help. Then why....? he shook his head. He'd get answers later.

He quickly arose and threw on his clothes and returned to the Darklighter farm. This time he didn't set off the boundary alarms. Being a Jedi had it's uses.

The farm was ablaze with lights the family were still up. Their droid came to the door when he activated the door. I'm sorry the Master and his wife are unab...." Not as prissy as Threepio Luke thought as he shut the droid off with the force. He walked across the courtyard until he came to a door and opened it.

"Commander....." Maija whispered as their eyes met and a startled awareness of each other flared into life.

Kendra stared at him fixedly in shock as he walked into Maija's chamber picked up her niece and lifted her into the bed. Luke silenced the family with his eyes. "Go and have a rest, I'll sit with her until she falls asleep" He put persuasive force tones into his voice and they did as he said. Maija glared at him, impotently weak from the bed.

It was evident to his eyes that her condition was worsening. He stretched out with the force and finally understood what the ZX3 Pryon blaster was capable of doing.

"The local healer Medic Stivra removed about twenty small probes from my body several days ago Sir, but he says there are still more dormant. We need access to a medisensor, but only the Imperial clinic has a portable one and obviously I cannot go there."

"Ssh, calm down Lieutenant. I'll do a little Jedi healing on you and then we'll see about that sensor. I cannot let you die. I owe you one." Maija finally relaxed and a sensation of peace stole around her. Luke watched her as she closed her eyes, the dark lashes fluttering down on her smooth cheeks.

"I can wait, my lady and you won't be calling me Sir".

"Maija knows him Merdom, she knows him. There was this shocked expression on her face, which went even whiter than it already is and she called him 'Commander'."

"Commander " her husband echoed. "I suppose that would explain the size of the price on his head. Now that's not quite what I expected of young Luke. He was the kind of kid that could have met his end splattered on a canyon wall. He's obviously done well for himself"

"Mer, who is Luke Skywalker? the farmboy who visited us yesterday, just an ordinary pilot on leave or the man who walked in past all our sensors and our protocol droid unannounced. A Commander in the Alliance forces with a price on his head bigger than anything I've ever seen. Mer - he was totally different just now. The last time, he was just playing a part. I got the impression of great power and hidden strength and he picked Maija up and carried to her bed as if she weighed nothing."

"Maybe I should call the Governor".

"No Merdom, you can't do that. Luke hasn't deceived us, he's said he is a pilot for the Alliance and we have to believe him. Maija is a code encryptor for the Alliance and they've worked together. He was Biggs' best friend and he knows Gavin too. Maybe they fly in the same squadron. All our family has left the Empire to fight for the Alliance and we would too if we could. We have to trust him."

Merdom nodded finally convinced that he could do no more, but he was a little suspicious. "He's a very highly ranked pilot if that is all he is".

Luke entered the solar warily and sat in front of the older couple. They gazed at each other in heavy silence. Merdom stood up and walked to the back of the room and turned his back on them, his shoulders heaved as a great sigh left him.

The young Jedi glanced quickly at the couple, blue eyes shrewdly assessing the situation and weighed up what to tell them. "What I told you is the truth. I'm a pilot for the New Republic and I fly in an X-Wing Squadron. Gavin's in the same group, although he's been undercover elsewhere recently, but he's on Coruscant at the moment."

"But Maija called you Commander" Kendra said.

"When we were fighting the Empire in the early days a lot of very good men and women were killed. Flying in combat is a young man's game and promotion is often quick and painful. I've been lucky and I suppose I'm on borrowed time in an X-WIng, but it's been my duty since the Empire killed everything I held dear."

Merdom was impressed. He didn't want to be, but he was. 'Owen would have been proud of the boy' he thought. But he's not just any old pilot, no matter what he's telling us.

"Finding Maija here was pure chance you know, coincidence, that's all. I did know she hadn't been well and I owe her a favour. I think I could help you get hold of a medisensor if your healer is willing to tell me what he knows" Luke smiled. He was here on Tatooine and he had the beautiful girl he'd been trying to understand unable to run away from him. Things were looking up.

He cast back into the shadows of his memory and remembered a handsome young couple visiting Owen and Beru with a baby. Owen and the man had argued and the couple had left, but Luke had only been about three years old. Was that baby Maija? She'd certainly grown up nicely if a shade secretive. But now he needed to help her recover she was too useful to the alliance if she was force strong.

****

Chapter 13 - Sandstorm calmed

Dawn stole over the sky as the two suns rose ascending into the blue. Luke stood and gazed into the azure sky his mind busy. Artoo beeped a query behind him.

"It's all right Artoo, I've just had some things on my mind".

The little droid let out a stream of whistles over a two-octave range and rotated his little domed head. He was not happy about something.

"I'll get some sleep later, I appreciate the concern but don't worry I'm fine. You know I can catch up on sleep anytime. Fancy some lightsaber practice I need to clear my head and it's not too hot at the moment".

The droid whistled mournfully, slid aside the panel on top of his head and activated the remote. Luke ignited the saber and the green blade hissed into life.

Back on the Darklighter's moisture farm the family were trying not to appear too curious about Luke or Commander Skywalker, as Merdom kept calling him with a deliberate air of whimsy. Maija was very closemouthed about him, as if calling him Commander had betrayed his identity. She had been entrusted to protect his life and now he was responsible for hers and if the truth be told, she was rather in awe of the handsome rebel Commander. All she'd said was that he was in charge of Gavin's squadron and that he was a very able pilot, which rather frustrated her Aunt's desire to know more. In fact, Maija had said even less about her own work with the New Republic. Had she always been as secretive as this or had she learned to guard her tongue and her emotions at a very young age?

He'd been to visit her every single day, often for only minutes, but he'd popped his tousled head inside her chamber, thrown a remark at her, which she had greeted with a certain amount of suspicion and had left to speak to Merdom. However a fragile trust was growing tentatively between them. Not that Maija would have admitted this to anyone, even herself. But Luke Skywalker made her _feel_ and for the first time in her life that was frightening.

"I'm concerned about her rate of recovery it's almost as if she doesn't want to get well. She's very weak and is in no shape to defend herself should the need arise." Luke stated firmly. "Knowing my track record, the need will arise. I think I've seen the inside of every sickbay the Alliance possesses."

"Can we get this sensor?" asked Kendra.

"I think we might manage it if Medic Stivra knows the location of one".

"The local Imperial Garrison has a well equipped centre, but none of the locals are ever given the use of facilities and I'm sure they have a small portable one. I was invited once on a tour by the original commander of the Garrison, but he was killed during some incident about seven or eight years ago, bout same time your folks were killed young Luke."

"I'll need two days then." decided Luke. "If Maija is in no immediate danger?" He stared at the others, blue eyes steady. "It will have to be the Mos Eisley Imperial Training Centre', the office in Anchorhead is just that - an office. There's a small Cantina not far from the gates. I'll meet you there after sunset and you be on hand Medic Stivra to do any surgery that's needed once we return. Too bad we can't 'borrow' a Bacta tank as well" he grinned, all of a sudden looking eighteen again.

Merdom was amazed. This young man looked as if he actually relished the idea of waltzing into an Imperial stronghold. 

"It's ok sir, I've done this kind of thing before" Luke confidently declared to the older man's unspoken thought. Merdom blinked in surprise at having his thoughts divined. This boy was turning out to have qualities and skills none of them had ever suspected he'd possessed. Perhaps that wasn't quite correct, because Biggs had certainly had faith in his friend's abilities. They'd all thought that Luke had followed Biggs around, now Merdom wasn't so sure. Biggs had known that his friend was wasted on Tatooine, the dusty streets of Bestine and Anchorhead were limiting to his talents. But in these days past young Luke had been a bit of joke with his Anchorhead peers, an outsider. Biggs had never felt that way about his friend, and the others had eventually accepted Luke because Biggs had.

Two days later Merdom walked into Huff Darklighter's office. The wealthy trader maintained an office in Anchorhead and one in Mos Eisley. Huff's jaw had dropped when Merdom had walked into the one on Mos Eisley.

"What in the name of the Jawas are you doing here?"

"I've a little business to do with the farm and I've been putting it off, you know I hate this place. But" he drawled the word thoughtfully. "Kendra's hurt her foot and I needed to replace the general medical supplies, I've been a bit remiss about things lately."

"It's not bad?" Huff queried. 

Merdom shook his head. "Nah, but we took a look at supplies and thought we were running low on certain items. There _was_ actually another reason."

His tone sobered and he looked around. "Can we talk here in complete confidence. There are no hidden holocamms? If there are I want them switched off. This would not be in your best interests if it got out."

Huff pressed a switch on his desk. "We can talk now brother."

"I heard that you saw Gavin on Tatooine recently in Imperial uniform. Well, he is actually still with the alliance, but was working undercover. I had a visit last week from a young man who'd flown with Biggs and now flies with Gavin".

Huff sat down and distress showed briefly on his tanned face. The loss of his son was an ever-present source of sorrow. Even more because they had been at odds with each other and Biggs had died before they were reconciled. 

"The young man, I cannot give his name, told me that Biggs had saved his life and gave us a plaque on behalf of the New Republic to honour the bravery of your son. He also said that Biggs loved you, especially as he knew how alike you were."

Huff put his head in his hands and cried. Merdom had never seen his brother so vulnerable, but he knew that Huff appreciated the news.

"Thankyou Merdom. You've just given Biggs back to me as my son. I always loved him and knew that he loved me, but so many things got in the way." 

He took out an enormous white handkerchief and mopped his still streaming eyes.

"Do you want to use the apartment tonight? (Huff maintained a small apartment above his offices for his own occasional use. Family members used it if they came to Mos Eisley on business.) I would recommend that you do, as there's a military curfew on at present and the Tusken Raiders would still be abroad by the time you neared Bestine."

"Thankyou Brother I appreciate this." The two men embraced, closer than they had been for years, then separated, once more the wily trader and the simple moisture farmer.

"Come on. Let's go and share a meal. Lahna will always welcome another mouth." (Lahna was Huff's second wife and mother of his second chance family.)

Jedi Luke Skywalker moved out of the shadows and briefly into the light of a passing swoop rider. He'd spent the past two days scouting round the garrison and finding out what he could. Returning to the room he'd taken in a back street boarding house, he planned his little sortie to 'borrow' the medisensor.

The Imperial Centre at Mos Eisley sat behind a high fortress like wall and a force field. Though security problems were far from the local Imperial's mind, because he'd left it switched off the day Luke was calling. Merdom had gone to visit Huff and would arrive at the cantina in two hours.

Luke changed from his dusty white desert clothes into his customary black tunic and Jedi robe. For the first time since he had returned to Tatooine he affixed his lightsaber to its customary place on his belt. He was now complete.

The noise in the cantina was as usual: loud. It also was hoachingly busy. Merdom Darklighter took a seat in a dimly lit corner. The whole place was dimly lit, he just chose a spot darker than most. A serving droid shuffled up to him and took his order. Luke would show up soon he hoped. I'm trusting a boy barely past his majority to lead me in an act of theft. He shook his head and tried to see the bottom of his glass through his lomin-ale. Next to him a gotal tried to lurch unsteadily to his feet. There were all types in the cantina, all shapes, sizes and species. The horizon seemed to be a raucous one filled with arms, feelers and tentacles. A couple of white armoured stormtroopers wandered in, rifles prominently displayed. Merdom ducked his head towards his drink and closed his eyes in what seemed to be prayer. Aw Sith he wasn't cut out for this, he was too old and too scared. Where was that boy? He angrily staggered to his feet.

"My good Sir, I think you've been over-indulging rather much. A successful days trade?"

Merdom swung round squinting warily into the blue watchful eyes of Luke Skywalker. Dressed completely in black he blended into the shadows like the nightwing did. This man was a frightening stranger, not the Luke Skywalker he'd known of old or even in the last few days. Power flowed from his muscular frame, his mind keen and focused on the coming task. The gotal next to Merdom clutched his head in pain.

Luke hustled Merdom out a back door into the strangely silent alleyway. The older man sighed with relief.

"You really put the frightens on me there, boy. I thought you were a stormtrooper."

Luke smiled briefly, his teeth gleaming white in the dark Cimmerian night. 

"No. I've been getting a feel for the atmosphere. It's important in my line of work. I forgot about the Gotal. With any luck he'll have been too drunk to notice."

'What about the Gotal?' Merdom wondered as he tried to catch up with a suddenly energised Luke. This young man had changed again. He strode towards the Imperial Centre, black robes streaming behind him. Merdom caught sight of something silvery at his belt. It was the first time he'd seen Skywalker carry any form of weapon. What was it - A blaster, a laser pistol?

"Here, catch!" Luke threw something at Merdom. The farmer grabbed something soft and dark - a robe. Black, like the one Luke had on. "Now just follow my lead and stay silent", the kid was issuing orders as if he really was a New Republic Commander. "Oh, and Sir, you'd better take this, I won't need it." He handed the older man a wickedly effective looking blaster.

"But what will you use?"

Luke smiled in the gloom. "This", he said indicating the silver cylinder affixed to his belt.

'By the waters of Tatooine' Young Skywalker was......a Jedi.

"Are you coming in with me or do you want to wait outside?"

"I'm coming in. I haven't seen the inside of an Imperial Centre since Gavin left. He looked down at dusty brown boots. "They invited some of our family members for questioning when he disappeared. His father knew why he'd gone, but Gavin hadn't told him when he was going or exactly where. We were questioned when Biggs died and when Maija disappeared from the Empire. So I've seen the detention area several times and I'd like to see the medical wing."

"Maija worked for the Empire", Luke queried in shock.

"She hasn't told you? Ah well, she must have her reasons"

'She must have indeed. Perhaps Leia was right after all' he thought. But enough on this. There was a piece of equipment the Empire wanted him to have and all he had to do was collect it. Hand on saber, with Merdom trailing behind him Luke moved to the Entrance to the outer compound.

The courtyard entrance contained transport vehicles such as speeder bikes and small shuttles. A couple of unattended dewbacks keened mournfully in a corner. The floor had been overlayed with the Empire's favourite grey duracrete, but like everything on Tatooine the inevitable sand had made it as pale and washed out as the rest of the planet. White sandstone walls loomed on either side of the young Jedi and his accomplice, but he took no notice and kept striding towards the buildings at the far end. They then passed into some sort of hangar bay or general workshop area. Techs worked busily on sand clogged repulsor craft and an abandoned AT-ST slept against a wall. It was also covered in sand.

No one took the least notice of the two figures, it was as if they were invisible as they made their way through the mechanical debris. The strange phenomenon of a highly localised sandstorm had covered everything in fine gritty dust. It had got into everything and now none of the mechanical vehicles worked properly. They ground to a halt choking sandy fumes. The techs worked frantically into the night and the two figures walked straight by them.

When they reached the buildings Luke made for a turbolift. The doors swooshed shut behind them and the older man turned a bewildered face to the Jedi.

"The force can create diversions or screens for those who know. You can even use nature; the force is all around us. Just keep calm and everything will be fine".

Merdom actually found himself relaxing as Luke spoke softly. "We head out here and there should be little short cut....ah.... there it is. See the ventilation shaft along there...... we go in that way. It should take us out just beside the medical wing."

They crawled carefully through the artificial tunnel as stale air whistled past them. Merdom's heart sank as a metal grille barred their way. It was bolted on to the shaft, there was no way past. But the Jedi ignited his lightsaber and the brilliant green blade hissed to life, Merdom was mesmerised. He'd only seen one in action many, many years ago, and marvelled as it sliced carefully through the grille which Merdom watched Luke remove.

They stepped out into a grey corridor. The walls, the floor and the ceiling were the uniform drabness that the Empire favoured for military installations. Luke replaced the grille and with any luck no one would notice it was loose.

Maija woke sweat dripping off her. "Aunt Ken! - Where is my Uncle?"

Kendra raced to her nieces chamber. "What is it...sweetheart?"

The girl sat upright staring into the half-lit room as if trying to see that which was not there. Panic flitted across her face. The bedclothes had fallen to the floor in a heap and her hair had somehow come undone from the usual tight braid, which Kendra had plaited. It was too hot for her hair to be loose. She turned her flushed, shiny face towards her aunt, her eyes wide.

"Where is Uncle Mer, where is he?" she'd begun to sob, little hiccups of sound.

"He's gone to Mos Eisley to have a word with Uncle Huff about something".

"Is the Commander with him?"

Kendra looked away, looking like a woolly Buwatu in her confusion.

"He is!" her voice rose. She shut her eyes and furiously sent a shout through the force then collapsed on to the bed completely drained. Kendra didn't know what to do, was Maija delirious? Worriedly she fetched a cloth and sponged Maija's face. The temperature rocketed off the girl.

The force scream bellowed in Luke's mind, alerted he turned saber lit. Immediately two shots deflected off the brilliant green blade. "Stay back" he yelled and instantaneously deflected several more rapid laser beams. Two troopers fell dead and another one looked completely startled as his body cleaved into two separate halves.

He turned to Merdom "Get into the ventilation shaft, if anyone else passes .......shoot them. I'm going to collect the sensor"

"But Luke it's too dangerous".

"If we don't get it. Maija will die and I'm beginning to run up a big account in the I.O.U. stakes".

An alarm sounded shrill in the silence of the base and the sound of booted feet on metal floors echoed ever closer.

"I'll be fine". He took to his heels and raced out of sight. He'd started controlling the mind of the Garrisons Medical Officer a day earlier. Luke didn't like doing this, but it seemed to be the quickest way to get the equipment he needed. He banged on the keypad and the door slid open.

"I've come for the medisensor. It is sorely needed and we offer you many thanks"

The medic nodded, then handed over a black object about the size of a small computer. "It's never been used Jedi. As a healer I'm appalled at the command here who do not help the local people. You will return it?"

Luke smiled. "I will leave it at one of the local medstations and you can collect it. Now I'm going to remove your memories of this theft and me. The holocamms will also appear blank. No-one will ever be able to pin anything on you". He put his hands on the man's head and closed his eyes.

Luke sat back gasping, the effort had drained him more than he'd thought. The medic lay sleeping on one of his own repulsor couches. He pulled himself to his feet then nearly fell as his legs gave way. "Damn" he muttered. "Merdom will be acting like a caged Rancor if I don't show soon. He doesn't trust me fully as it is". Closing his eyes Luke felt through the force to gain strength from the living things around him. Tennenial Djo had once said "Nature cherishes the jai". He knew this for the truth.

"Luke" the voice was soft and sweet and far distant. He didn't recognise it. "Luke, take my strength, you have to get out of there".

He sighed and accepted. The feeling was familiar, but wasn't from Leia. Only one person had ever made him feel like that.

"Maija I cannot take your strength. You need it to help you heal."

"But Luke, if you do not come back. I have no strength. Take what little I have, my uncle needs you to get out alive. May the force be with you..... I am so.... tired......" The voice trailed off limply.

"Maija! Hold on." he sent the despairing cry back through the force to her.

A fresh wave of energy hit him and he made for the door. No one shot at him. The corridor was eerily silent. He peered cautiously around the doorframe. A squad of troopers approached, with any luck he could make the shaft before they saw him and Merdom started shooting. He bolted towards the shaft and saw Merdoms anxious face through the grille. He lept into the duct and Merdom replaced the metal. Just in time. The marching feet stomped past. They would get no joy from the Medical Officer.

"I thought you weren't coming back, what took you so long?"

"I had to do a little mind altering work, so we're not remembered.".

"I had to shoot two stormtroopers. They came with the three that you finished off. I haven't done that kind of thing since the clone wars. How d'ya do that thing with the saber?"

"Training", replied Luke. "Sssh... Follow me, we're getting out of here".

They followed the pipe for what seemed like miles. Merdom followed Luke blindly as the Jedi crawled along various passages for what must have been miles.

"No, I don't think we'll go that way. I've a feeling they've got guards posted at most conduit entrances. But they've forgotten about the very one I'm aiming for. This one leads out of the complex completely".

Another metal lattice barred the way, but Luke could hear sounds of Mos Eisley itself. Quickly he cut the grating with his saber and moved it out of the way. 

"We've a bit of a drop, but if you trust me I'll levitate us down"

Merdom could only nod weakly. He felt very much out of his depth and the Jedi took this as agreement.

"But what about the energy field round the perimeter fence?"

"I took care of that earlier".

The Jawa could only stare as the two figures floated gently to the ground and disappeared into the darkness. He had to stop drinking at that cantina the ale there was obviously tainted. He'd give up drinking altogether.

****

Chapter 14 - The light that binds us

Rekk Stivra tottered out of Maija's chambers, pulling the mask from his mouth and nose. Kendra handed him a hot cup of stim tea and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We can only thank you for your help"she said.

"She's not out of the canyon yet, but we have most of the probes out. By the calculations of the sensor there are only two probes left in her body but they are too dangerous to move at this precise time. From treating your niece and observing the way that these things work it could be several months before these can be removed. In itself that is not a bad thing because it gives time for the rest of her body to heal."

Luke nodded his head thoughtfully. "If we are prepared for the event will it make the exercise simpler?"

"Possibly", replied the medic.

"If you feed the information onto a data disc I can install it into my Artoo unit. It can then be downloaded into Lieutenant Darklighter's medical files."

Merdom lifted his head. "Good idea Luke".

Kendra glanced quickly at her husband as he nursed his stim-tea. He looked as if he was in shock. What had happened in Mos Eisley? She placed a comforting arm around him and led him from the room.

"Mer sweetheart. You look tired. Go and lie down, the Commander and I will see Rekk out and keep an eye on Mai.

"He's a Jedi. I didn't know there were any left. But he walked us through a yard full of imperials and into their medicentre in plain view. Persuaded some medic to give us the sensor, forget about it, then calmly led me out through a maze of ventilation pipes."

Kendra went Hoth white. "A Jedi?" she queried. "Does he know....."

"No, I'm pretty sure he doesn't"

"But he suspects..... yes?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. But the coincidence is too much."

The couple sat side by side in silence each busy with their own thoughts. They heard the medic leave and a hush fall over the homestead. Kendra eased her husband into a prone position and covered him with a woven blanket. She smoothed his hair, kissed his brow and followed the medic's footsteps topside.

Luke stood alone watching as the medic Stivra's vehicle disappeared into the darkness. He felt alone. Was alone. The last of the Jedi standing motionless on a dustball of a planet at the edge of nowhere.

"Luke", the voice called him. Maija's aunt Kendra reminded him of Beru, the woman who had brought him up and loved him as her own son. She'd been there to allay his fears and comfort him. He'd had no-one to comfort him for a long time. No-one to just hold him when his mood grew dark. Leia had tried and she managed most of the time. How he'd existed without his twin he didn't know, but she had Han now as her prior claim. He had his responsibility and his heritage weighing him down.

"Luke!"

He turned to face the little brown eyed woman. The wind teased her salt and pepper hair. "Luke, you are welcome to stay the night. In fact the night is nearly over and it will be dawn soon. There are sandpeople about and it could be dangerous".

He raised an eyebrow. "I sent him to rest. He's stubborn like any moisture farmer"

Luke grinned tiredly. "I know the type".

"He still thinks he's twentyfive and he's not. You gave him a bit of a fright, although he won't admit it. What did you make him do, apart from crawling through an Imperial ventilation system?"

The young man sighed. "We ran into some stormtroopers. I'd hoped to get in and out without any encounters. It was doubly important that Merdom got in and out without meeting any. After all you live here and I don't want to get you into trouble. The Skywalker family haven't exactly been the best for the Darklighters."

He paused, heaved a sigh and admitted "Three of them got in the way of my lightsaber and he shot the other two. I think he's in shock. I know I was the first time things happened to me."

"Don't be like that Luke. Merdom will come to terms with it in a day or so. He's no rebel agent but he has no love for the Empire. Anyway we owe you for Maija's life."

"No you're wrong. I owe her."

"Come on, I think offering you a bed was a bit optimistic I think I see the dawn approaching. I'll get you some breakfast. Come on Luke - relax."

"I'll check some of those moisture vaporaters for Merdom I haven't forgotten all the skills I learned here as a boy. But if you don't mind I'll change into my old desert togs. This black is ok for sneaking into military installations, but not so good for working moisture vaporaters"

Laughing the pair of them descended into the subterranean courtyard.

Back on Coruscant Leia was finding it difficult to concentrate. It was two months since she had heard from her brother and though she would feel if anything bad had happened to him. She couldn't banish the feeling that he was mad at her about something, and the something was her former aide. Maija. He'd temporarily resigned his commission, had said to Mon Mothma he would be hunting Jedi historical records and had promptly disappeared. It hadn't helped that they'd quarrelled before he'd left.

Wedge thought he'd gone to Ossus and Miocene, but no-one on these planets had heard of him being there. Gavin had mentioned Bestine and Leia had frowned. That was where Maija was, but enquiries to Xenon at the base had also proved fruitless. Luke wasn't there, had never been there and the really worrying thing - Maija was not there either. She called General Xenon on the holo.

"Madam Organa Solo it is a pleasure to speak with you. How may I be of service?"

Xen Xenon's vigorous personality jumped off the screen. You felt that he was in the same room with you, eyebrows bristling.

"I'm looking for my brother - Commander Skywalker. I'd heard that he may have visited the station recently."

She felt his surprise, but no duplicity. "I'm sorry your Highness, but Commander Skywalker hasn't graced us with his presence since the last time the Rogues flew from here."

Leia floundered. She hated being at odds with Luke and couldn't ever remember a tiff lasting this long. "How is Lieutenant Maija coming along. No cause for concern I hope?"

Xenon shook his head. "Depends what you mean your Highness!. He replied rather frostily.

"If you have cause for concern we must be told".

"If you must know, your Highness I am concerned." He put in a little sarcastically "How could you transfer the girl to the opposite ends of the galaxy in such poor health. She collapsed several weeks ago and had to spend time in our medbay. I've sent her home to her people to get well,"

"What!" Leia shouted. "She was under suspicion of attempted murder and you've let her go wandering over the galaxy".

"My dear madam", he cut in. "That child couldn't have attacked a flower. She was in no physical shape to do so. By the time I let her go she resembled a walking corpse more than anything else and as for this ridiculous accusation about her being a potential threat to you. Complete and utter nonsense. The fact is - she's probably dying. Princess Organa Solo I am surprised at you." With a sharp click he cut the connection and Leia was left looking at a blank screen.

She put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes. Luke could be in even greater danger than she'd thought. If she only knew where he was to apologise to and was Xen correct, was it all nonsense? Suppose Maija was dying and Leia was mistaken. She'd always worked so hard, had been there in every emergency and had been totally reliable. When had Leia first started to doubt her loyalty.

"The day your brother passed by the most beautiful available girl in the galaxy and started dancing with another," the voice whispered insidiously in her mind.

The Princess Antaara was supposedly returning to re-open negotiations with the New Republic in a couple of months and Leia wanted Luke there to be on hand to be courted. She still felt that Antaara was the girl Luke needed. "Because he won't care as much for her as he will for you", the voice taunted. Oh boy. she was in a bad way. Talking to yourself is a good case for the Coruscant Correctional Psychiatric Facility. Maybe Han would help. She needed him so much. As maddening and hot headed as he was her husband often came up with the right answers. She hung her head, was she wrong to want the best for Luke. He'd been so strained and tense recently and so closed in . 'He's trying to do two jobs', the little voice cut in again. 'Every time he tries to concentrate on rebuilding the Jedi Order you drag him back into active combat because the Alliance needs him.'

The Princess pulled out her comlink " Winter could you put out a report to Rogue Squadron and other New Republic military personnel that if they know the whereabouts of Commander Skywalker they have to inform myself or General Solo."

"Certainly your Highness."

There was nothing else she could do for the moment, but wait for him to get over his sulk. Han stormed off somewhere and would rip something to pieces on the Falcon before he replaced or modified it. Then he would return to apologise. Luke tended to whine and then sulk. Lately he'd gone beyond that into a sort of brooding reticence. She'd just have to wait and hope that all was well.

Maija was bored. She'd reached a stage in her convalescence where she felt really good until she tried to stand up. Her aunt and uncle were wonderful people and she loved them dearly, but they were a whole generation older. She missed being useful, working in the nerve centre of the New Republic with the most important people in the galaxy. The intricate manoeuvres of the diplomatic centre or the excitement at the secret base on Bestine. She felt like a useless vegetable. She hadn't even seen the Commander for a few days, desperation indeed. He was doing some research on the Jedi using books his former master had left for him and was conspicuous by his absence. He annoyed her no end when he was near, but she had come to regard the cheeky comments he threw at her from time to time as a distraction from her aches and pains.

She adjusted the blanket and shifted her pillows and looked at the rough sandstone walls of her chambers. Perhaps if she got up real slow and did things real careful then she could see outside the curved walls. Pushing back her hair she placed her small feet on the rug and stretched out carefully for her green desert robe. She sighed it was just out of reach, but if she closed her eyes and stretched out her hand again the robe shifted the necessary distance for her to grab it and pull it over her head. Now to get her hairbrush. Closing her eyes she sought out the object. A mother of pearl backed hairbrush that her mother had brought her from Chad. She spun a line and brought it securely to hand. This was easy. Now the hard part. She bit her lip nervously and grabbing the table beside the bed she shakily pulled herself into an upright position. Breathing hard she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. One.......two......

"Aahh!" her scream bounced off the walls as strong arms lifted her off her feet.

"What do you think you are up to my lady," the amused voice breathed in her ear. "I don't think you're quite strong enough".

"Commander Skywalker what..., you frightened me out of my wits."

"You should not be on your feet. You must rest". He grinned.

I'm going daft here. My aunt and uncle are too busy with the harvest an' all to spend more time with me and I wouldn't expect it. They've been so good to me, but I'm bored, I want to see the suns."

"I've been helping out a bit. I used to be a dab hand with a moisture vaporater"

Maija looked at him. He still had her clutched protectively against his chest. She'd never seen him in desert work garb before. Only in Alliance grey or his black ensemble that he'd begun to favour; it made him look older. The white tunic and pants were covered in Tatooine gold. His hair had begun to lighten in the harsh glare of Tatoo |I and Tatoo II and his eyes looked bluer than ever. Basically, he looked good to Maija. His arms were strong and well muscled and he still held her against his chest. They stared at each other for a few moments and Luke bent his head and softly kissed her.

She closed her eyes and parted her lips and he kissed her again. What was she doing.

"Put me down" she startled to struggle in his arms. "Put me down. Commander... Now"

"Or what?" he looked at her, his face suddenly emotionless. "You'll call your boyfriend, like you planned to do in the ballroom on Coruscant........... I don't see a lot of contenders around Lieutenant Darklighter"

She blushed shamefacedly and opened her mouth to try and say anything.

"Don't bother. I'd know you were lying. You were before weren't you?" he gave her a little shake. "Weren't you?"

"I....I.. Would... You.... Put.... Me...Down" she panted into his firm pectorals. One thing about this man. He was in excellent physical shape and Maija hadn't the strength of a pitten.

"Oh I don't think so," he drawled. "You wanted to see the sunset. So I'll carry you".

"Why you misbegotten, power hungry, egotistical.......overbearing........Jedi." she fumed as she began to struggle in earnest.

"Then I'll take you to dine with your family. They love you, but they like me and wouldn't want to see you being rude to a guest." Luke ignored the protests and the flailing arms and bore her out of her chamber and out into the desert evening.

The suns had only begun to sink and it was still quite warm when Luke deposited his armful onto a rocky outcrop just outside the building. Maija stared into the sky as first one sun, then the other began to sink below the dunes on the horizon. The sands turned gold then red, then orange before the darkening navy sky took over and the stars crept into view.

"It's so beautiful. I always missed Tatooine whenever I left, but I always had here to come back to."

Luke sighed. "I know how you feel. My problem was I always wanted to get off this miserable rock. 'All his life he has looked away....to the horizon, to the sky to the future. Never his mind on what he was doing. Adventure, excitement. A Jedi craves not these things" Luke quoted wryly. "When I did I suddenly realised how much it meant to me, only I had no home to come back to. The Empire murdered my aunt and uncle and burned the only home I'd ever known. I've never had a real home since then and I haven't realised how much I miss it." He scratched a pattern in the fine sand

"I'm sorry sir. I miss Biggs too, although I was away at school for most of the time. He was my big glamorous cousin, but kind."

"Will you stop it!" he exploded.

"Stop what?", she stared at him baffled.

"Calling me sir. I'm not in charge of the squadron any more. I've turned it over to Wedge. I'm private citizen Skywalker."

"It won't work Sir, because you're still part of the NR hierarchy, a hero of the rebellion and all that. When they need you - You'll go. (Again)" she muttered the last word under her breath. But he must have sensed something because he gave her a funny look.

"Call me Luke, please," he added. "I cannot go on answering to 'Sir' from you all night. I'd hoped we might be friends. You saved my life and Leia's."

"You saved mine Luke."

He gazed into her eyes and once again time stopped. Something profound stirred between them. Things had changed. Putting his calloused hand to the side of her smooth cheek he bent his head to kiss her again. This time she relaxed, closed her eyes and let him gently touch her mouth. Pulling her closer he put his arms around her waist. Hers worked their way up his back and encircled his neck. He opened her mouth and his tongue darted in and touched hers. Maija faltered for a heartbeat then let him lead her as he continued to mimic the act of love with his tongue. His hands moved to her hair and he ran his hands through the silken mass. She was so soft and warm. Luke made a sound in the back of his throat and moved even closer to her, pulling her tight against his inflamed body. He shifted his mouth to a pulse in her neck and she moaned bereft, as his mouth left hers. He couldn't deny her any more and his lips captured hers once more.

It was some time before they stopped. Luke had never felt so right with another person. The last trace of colour still lingered in the sky, but it was almost pitch dark and the cold night air came creeping over them.

"Maija?" he turned to look at the girl whose head now rested on his shoulder. "We still have to talk. I believe in your innocence utterly and completely, but there are things I need to know. I can wait until you're well, but we must straighten things out."

"I can't remember some things, so I cannot tell you." she answered "but I cannot tell you everything anyway because would do so gives power to others and I have to rely on myself. Some things you don't need to know Sir."

Luke raised his eyes to the starry sky in exasperation. "That's where you're wrong Maija. The way of the force is not a solitary one" he instructed gently "and you are strong with the force."

"Of course I'm not", she retorted indignantly.

Luke shook his head. Boy, was she stubborn. "Maija don't lie to me because I know when you do. I can feel your presence, I know when you're near. I felt your pain that night in Coruscant when you collapsed. The strength of your presence knocked me off my feet and into a flowering shrub in the palace courtyard. It was like a desert wind blowing through Coruscant. Others felt it too, but not as strongly as I did. Maybe because we both have sand in our veins."

She paled when she thought of how terribly afraid she'd been and how much it had hurt. But the thought of him flying backwards into a big potted plant brought a smile to her lips. "I didn't know you were into gardening Commander. But it's not sand in our veins Luke, it's Tatooine gold dust," she whispered. "That's why we never truly leave this place."

He couldn't help himself and brought her mouth to his once more, kissing her passionately and she responded in kind.

"Come on beautiful. I've kept you in the cold night air long enough. I think it might even be supper time."

A call from Kendra indicated that the Jedi Knight was indeed correct. "Never underestimate the power of the force" he murmured wickedly in her ear. "Ups-a-daisy", he scooped her into his arms and laughed at her disgruntled expression as he jogged towards the dwelling.

Coruscant.

Han was concerned about Leia, she'd not been herself lately. Ever since the last attempt on her life in fact. The fight with Luke also concerned Han. He hadn't thought it was such a big thing. Luke had stomped off to sulk, but that was nothing new. He could be moody and of late some of his moods had been dark indeed, but he'd never broken with his sister like this before. He rolled over in bed and gazed at his sleeping wife. He had to find his brother-in-law and soon. He grabbed his robe from the end of the bed and carefully eased himself away from Leia. Wandering through to the fresher he switched on the shower and stood below the welcome jets of water as he let sleep leave him. He smiled as small hands crept round his torso.

"General I came to offer my assistance with the soap."

"Well Highnessness you'd better get busy then, aahhh...... no don't stop...That feels....."

He turned and took his wife in his arms and lifted her against the wall of the shower. Covering her firm breasts with his hands, he fastened his mouth on hers. Leia locked her arms around his neck and gasped as he entered her in one powerful thrust. She melted bonelessly against him, her softness against his hardness. Han looked at the woman in his arms completely at the mercy of her passion. Whatever other problems they had, the sex was always great. Sometimes when Leia put the galaxy first and him second that was all that they had. But he needed her and despite the way he felt at times, he knew that she needed him too.

Han was shaving and Leia drying her hair when the comlink buzzed. It was Wedge.

"Han; Luke flew into Bestine two days ago. He's at one of the information centres not far from the on planet base. Apparently some records were stored there and the librarian didn't destroy them when ordered. He's staying in the barracks there with the rest of the Rogues."

"Is he alright?" asked Leia concerned. 

"Fine", answered the Correllian pilot.

Han chatted to Wedge for a short while then disengaged.

"I'm going to contact him. I'll try the base." She hurried off to the diplomatic centre leaving Han wondering what on earth the two had disagreed about. Of course there was also the possibility that Luke was so caught up in his research he'd just forgotten to call. Han wondered if he'd kill the kid when he got hold of him. Oh well. Chewie buzzed about repairs on the Falcon and he set off for the maintenance hangar.

"Luke. It's Leia."

The Jedi turned from the holobook he was reading and headed to the comm centre. The screen showed his sister waiting anxiously for him. He faced the screen dressed in his usual Jedi robes and black tunic. His blue eyes were steady in his tanned face, but nary a smile appeared.

"Where have you been Luke I've been so worried about you. Was what I did so terrible that you cut our link".

Luke's face softened slightly. "It's good to hear from you Leia, how's Han?"

"He's fine" she blushed slightly and Luke smirked. "I'm sorry I couldn't get in touch Leia, but I wasn't near a link and I didn't want to advertise my presence too much. I've been at Bestine for several weeks and I spent some time on Ossus."

"So the research is going well?"

"I've found out some interesting facts, but I've more research to do." He grinned smugly to himself.

" I'm sorry about the scene I created about my former aide. I thought you might have been chasing her around. But we don't know where she has been transferred to and reports were that she is probably dying. Last I heard she'd disappeared. Don't you think that is suspicious."

Luke went still and his sense shuttered. Leia must still be under some dark side influence. There was enough truth in her comments, but little bits of falsehood jumped out.

"Leia we checked the probes in the Lieutenants body and they are from a new Imperial weapon. She saved your life sister dear, when are you going to wake up and smell the bantha droppings."

"Luke I don't trust her."

"Well I do." he stiffly rejoined. "Leia I have to go. I told Wedge I would help with a training run for some of the Rogues", and cut the connection.

Leia was left for the second time in as many weeks looking at a blank screen. He had thawed but she still wasn't forgiven.

Back on Tatooine

The Darklighters had gone to a farmers association meeting. Merdom was President that year and they'd known they would both have to attend. Kendra's mythical foot injury had long since healed, but she was unhappy about leaving her niece on her own for two days.

"Look Aunt Ken you must go. I'll be alright on my own. If you don't show your faces we'll have hordes of concerned visitors from miles around. Remember that the likes of the Stanvessons are very close to the local Imperial Governor and we don't want any suspicion to fall on Uncle. After all he was the one crawling along Imperial ventilation shafts."

"Maija Darklighter K...."

"Ssh, Auntie dear."

"Can you contact Luke? He might be back on planet".

"Oh, "she looked startled "I didn't know he was coming back. I thought the demands of a New Republic Hero were taking up his time again".

Kendra shook her head at her niece and left to get ready.

Maija looked at the descending suns and sighed. The man had ways and means of getting inside her head. Leave me alone Skywalker I don't need the complication, but still the image of his blue eyes lingered in her memory, as did the taste of his lips. She hopped into the old speeder and sped out to the range to check on a couple of the moisture vaporaters. One of the valves had stuck, she grabbed the appropriate tool and wrenched at it. "Aw Sith", she moaned. She looked nervously around, it was really too dark to be out here on her own, but the valve was definitely stuck. She fumbled wearily at it and nerved herself for another go. grabbing a tube of lubricant she greased it until it gleamed. Summoning all the strength she had inside she pulled and slowly it started to move. Thank goodness, she flopped onto the hard desert flats. "I'm not as fit as I thought I was".

A sound carried through the night. Sandpeople? There'd been no reports of them in the area, but just in case, she'd better move. The desert was a strange place, even though she loved it fiercely. One more to check and then back to the homestead. She grabbed the can of lubricant and jumped into the speeder. The last device glinted by the light of her luma. She pulled the turbo-wrench from the box in the back of the speeder and checked all the valves. Panting she sank down and leant her head against the device. She was so tired. Something called to its mate in the darkness, a strange hooting cry. Maija tottered to her feet and returned to her home.

Pulling her scarf from her face and the robe from her shoulders she almost crawled into the solar. "What in the name of Vessel have you been doing to yourself". The voice echoed in the dark room. Maija couldn't help it she screamed.

Luke moved into the light of the single lamp. He was absolutely furious.

"How dare you frighten me like that." she screeched.

"Frighten you!" he yelled back. "I come to see you and find a deserted house. You could have been kidnapped, attacked or hurt. I bet Kendra and Merdom didn't know you were out checking the vaporaters. What an idiotic thing to do girl. "

"Luke grabbed her by the shoulders. She shook free of him and cracked her hand across the Jedi's face. Silence. The air crackled with tension. The force sense between them hummed. He stared at her suddenly the power flowing from him reaching awesome proportions. Maija backed uneasily away, but Luke gave a choked sound and caught her in his arms, kissing her hungrily. Momentarily she tried to fight him, but her struggle raised the temperature between them and soon she was returning his kiss with a desperation long denied. Heat flamed between them. With a muffled oath Luke swept her up in his arms and carried her across the courtyard to her chamber. Lowering her to her feet his mouth never left hers for an instant, their tongues duelling erotically with each other. The kiss was punishing, for the worry she'd put him through, devouring and so intense with his need for her.

He laid her on the bed and stripped off his tunic. His muscled chest gleamed in the dim light. Levering back slightly he surveyed her spread beneath him. Her breasts rising and falling with the effort of their passion. Her eyes had turned smokily dark. The huskiness in his voice intensified. "If you don't stop looking at me like that I'm going to make love to you" She shivered convulsively and stared into his blue, blue eyes. She closed her eyes indicating acquiescence and the sandstorm in their souls began.

Luke undressed Maija quickly until she was down to just two basic items. The thick carnal atmosphere wrapped itself around them as she let go. Luke covered every part of her body with his mouth and hands, she tried to do the same to him. His hand covered her breast and kneaded softly. The nipple rose firm through the thin material and Maija moved his hand to her other breast so he could perform the same feat to it. When his mouth followed where his hands had gone she arched her back and moaned. A pooling heat gathered at the core of her womanhood.

"You're trembling like a leaf," he pointed out hoarsely, inspecting the arch of her throat, the slender curves, the high, full thrust of her breasts. His hands smoothed the swell of her breasts then moved over the muscles of her smooth flat stomach. His hand brushed lower and she jack-knifed into a sitting position. He slid from the bed and removed his black pants. All he wore was a covering over that which made him male. Maija couldn't look away. There was not an iota of excess flesh anywhere on his body. He was beautiful like a statue in the palace on Coruscant. He rejoined her on the bed covering her body with his own. She was so-o beautiful. The ache in his groin intensified as she became bolder and pressed her mouth to his flat male nipples. A slick sheen of sweat covered their writhing bodies as Luke removed Maija's bra and gazed at her tumescent breasts, her nipples hard and swollen with the heat of her desire.

He covered her breast with his mouth and suckled gently, as he did she felt the tug at the juncture of her thighs. he raised his head and gave her a knowing look and moved his mouth down, over the flat stomach and kissed her inner thigh, gradually he moved up her body and plunged his tongue into her mouth once more, while his hand covered the most essential part of her. His fingers slipped below her final covering and massaged her most secret place. Pulling off the little piece of lace he stared at the beauty laid bare before him. Pulling off his own final covering he began to kiss her with shattering purpose. Her hands fluttered down and began to massage the length of him. He'd thought he was aroused before, but nothing could compare to how he was feeling now He opened her legs and positioned himself to take what she offered him so freely.

"Maija." Luke groaned her name. "Look at me"

The girl in his arms opened passion filled dark eyes. He impaled her with the fierceness of his gaze, then probed gently for access, before he drove deeply. The power of his entry made her gasp and cry out, but he smothered the cry as he thrust his tongue in unison with his male possession. She grabbed the headboard of the bed as he began to move inside her and she tightened silken muscles around him. It was the coming together of two bodies that could no longer exist separately. The layers of sensual pleasure mounted and Luke built up a driving rhythm until the final cataclysmic spasm of feeling. Maija cried his name as she climaxed and he followed a split second later shouting his elation.

They looked at each other in astonishment, exhausted but satisfied. Luke kissed her tenderly and pulled the sheet up over their cooling bodies. Maija buried herself in his arms and he stroked her wonderful hair. Luke watched as she fell asleep in his arms. He had known this would happen. He had always known.


	6. Chapters15-17

These characters belong to George Lucas. I am only borrowing them for my own entertainment. Please be kind. This is my first fic.

****

Chapter 15

Knosp City, Chiaase - 2 Months earlier

The early morning sun streamed through the hexagonal window, the light splashing onto the two occupants of the room. One was the beautiful Princess from Deegan and the other was a tall spare man with grey eyes, thin features and a pronounced limp when he moved.

"I don't like it Gtrec. Not at all".

The man raised a pair of supercilious eyebrows.

"No-one should have known; no-one".

He looked bored.

"I was followed", she insisted forcefully.

"My dear Taara," he smiled thinly. Everything about Admiral Gtrec Joulwe seemed thin. His face , his physique and his spirit.

"You are the leader of a visiting delegation setting up a trade agreement and possible inclusion within the NR framework of a wealthy but obstinately neutral world. Someone was bound to follow you. Besides, you are extremely decorative my dear. Although it is unlike you to fail to complete an assignment successfully. Skywalker and his sister are lucky individuals, especially the boy."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. The force was with him or whoever stepped in front of him and he's no boy." She remembered the feel of his firm chest muscles under her hands when they'd danced together. "He's all man, even if he is Jedi."

Gtrec smiled, flatting his narrow lips further. "You are Jedi too, if a little darker around the edges and making me jealous won't work."

Antaara tossed her head petulantly and changed the subject. "You've read my report on the NR reactions to the destruction of Durros and Miocene. Very satisfying and the threat towards the pathetic little outpost on Hoth was most amusing."

"Yes, you did well there I admit."

The comlink buzzed. "Councillor Rivn to see the Princess of Deegan."

"Send him in to the outer room." She turned to the Admiral "I'd better go and see what he wants." She kissed Joulwe and glided from the room. He stared after her thoughtfully, his grey gaze flint.

"Your Highness we really must return to Deegan. Your royal father has been most insistent on this matter."

"My royal father is a waste of time. Why he cannot commit himself to any decisions is beyond my comprehension. He's a fool."

"Your Highness, by the length of our stay here we have compromised our identity. We will have been tracked here or possibly a spy on board will have reported back to the NR that you are rather friendly with people in Imperial circles."

"Probable Janss."

"It means that you, or rather we, cannot return to Coruscant. Princess Organa-Solo still wants you as a consort for her brother. But if we return there you will surely be arrested."

"I'm not going back to Coruscant. I have most of the information I need. The assassination attempts will continue, but I will not make them. You are correct in this matter. Although I doubt if they have the proof or Organa-Solo would not still be working on the treaty negotiations. I'm returning to Deegan where we will get rid of Jereon the Third and Gtrec and I will assume control. Perhaps Organa-Solo will come to the funeral." She laughed evilly.

Rivn bowed his head in acknowledgement of the Princesses strategy.

"I'm hypothesising here Princess, but the discovery of your assassination plans. How could this happen?"

"I was followed."

"By the usual protection squad or was there more?"

She closed her eyes and searched deep into her feelings and memories. "Yes, the usual guards were there and.......no." Antaara blinked into Rivn's fat face. "There was a presence there on the edge of my consciousness. Hidden from me, yet there. I only realised someone was present the night I failed to get information from the secret computer terminal. But this presence has always been there."

"Therefore it must be someone with force ability."

"It is not Skywalker or Organa Solo, but they are the only ones apart from myself."

"I would think that there are more people with force ability in the galaxy Your Highness. It would be presumptuous if not stupid to assume the existence of others with a similar gift. Remember, Kenobi hid himself and the Skywalker twins for twenty years before discovery."

Rivn strolled over to one of the picture windows and gazed out at a panorama of spires and towers interspersed with stretches of green parkland. Almost conversationally he dropped a small nugget of information into Antaara's ear. "One of Organa-Solo's most trusted aides collapsed at the wedding. Skywalker was very quick on the scene and carried her off somewhere blathering on about some viral infection."

"Oh!"

"I'm sure she was the aide assigned to us for most of the trip and I'm convinced she was often in Skywalker's company."

"When did this take place Janss?"

"Oh, I think it was late in the day, before the Solo's left."

Antaara remembered the sudden strange wind blowing through the palace and the feeling of pain and unease she had felt. "Who?"

"That's the peculiar thing about it Your Highness. I know this aide was in our presence constantly, but I cannot remember anything about her. Small, pale.........ordinary." he shrugged his shoulders. "Very pale, in fact looked dead or dying to me."

Antaara closed her eyes and pictured a small white face with dark eyes dressed in a green cadets............ Her eyes snapped open and she barked into her comlink before striding from the room. Rivn shook his head; bewildered.

Darklighter Farm - Tatooine

Luke shifted slightly as he came to full consciousness. For a moment he resisted the pull of his awakening, slightly disorientated at the feel of an unaccustomed weight across his waist. Maija lay curled against him, with her arm curved around him and her hair spread over the pillow, a shining dark mass. He reflected on the night they had shared and he was amazed and elated. Luke's relationships had been fleeting and few, he just hadn't advertised them to Leia and the New Republic. They had been his business and his only, but this was worth anything. It was the nature of things in his life that relationships were transitory, even those of his own family. Constantly on the run, fighting or training since he'd been eighteen, how could he expect to form a bond with anyone was surprising to say the least. Leia, Han and Chewie were the only family he had now and it had been threatened many times. Comfort in any form was always something, but this had gone far beyond comfort. This had been desperation and need and they had both wanted it badly.

Dawn had arrived and he knew his time in this idyllic situation was running out He opened his eyes and gazed round at the curved walls. There was a picture which looked as if it had come from Alderaan and one from Ubesk. A holo showed a smiling couple with a child of about seven and other holos of the Darklighter family graced the walls. The room was completed with a matching Tatooine woven comforter and floor covering. It reminded him of his own room on his Uncle's farm.

Maija stirred and Luke turned his attention to her, noting the faint traces of panic on her face. He put a finger over her lips and the dark eyes widened. Luke shook his head. "Don't say it Maija."

They stared at each other, a little awkward, a little embarrassed. A true case of the morning after the night before.

"You know I have to leave tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. "Luke.....perhaps it would be best if we forget that this ever happened. I cannot really understand why." she stopped.

"You think so?" He questioned gently and shook his head. "I owe you my life, but this is not about that. The way of the force is our destiny but first we have to clear your name."

"Luke, Leia will never accept me. She believes I am a traitor to the New Republic and I was Imperially trained. I am a very minor cog in a very big wheel and I still have these ........things in my body, they could move at any time." her voice rose slightly in pitch. "Plus I have work to do that will take me far away from you..."

"Bestine. I am aware."

"How did you.....?"

"My sister may be all powerful, but even I know when she's telling fibs. I was there not long ago. It has a good library which the empire didn't manage to destroy when it evacuated the populace. There's tons of stuff on Jedi training methods and teaching concepts."

He rose from the bed and gathered his clothes quickly. She averted her eyes, suddenly shy as she realised her own state of undress and with a quick tug of the force pulled her robe towards her. Luke stared. She knew far more than she'd been letting on. He tossed her a data card.

"What is it?"

"It's an exercise programme of sorts. Follow it and I'll see you on Bestine".

When the Darklighters returned later that evening. The two young people were ensconced in the old couch arguing about the terrible acting in an old holodrama. "Why are the rebels always the bad guys?" asked Maija crossly.

"Why are the Imperials always such rotten shots" countered Luke. "This is a classic, every time it was shown the recruitment for the Imperial Forces increased quite a bit. When I saw it first I dreamt of becoming a pilot and flying the galaxy."

"Oh please Commander."

"It's true. I had a model of an Imperial shuttle which I'd built myself. It got destroyed when my family were killed."

Luke's sun-tanned face took on a solemn cast as he recollected the burning homestead and Maija moved tentatively along the couch and put her arm on his shoulder.

"Hey Commander, it's ok," she soothed gently.

Luke put his arm around her and drew her head down on to his shoulder. He was going to miss her so much when he left and there was no guarantee they would even meet again.

Kendra stuck her head round the door frame. At least they no longer seemed to be fighting which was something. But she could have sworn that they'd been nearer each other when she'd first walked in. Putting her head quickly round the door again she was unsurprised to see the Jedi kissing her niece and the normally prickly girl didn't seem to be objecting. 

"Typical," she thought shaking her head. 'He's leaving tomorrow for goodness knows where and by the time they meet again, if they do meet. She'll have the barriers up so high that it will take a whole army of Jedi Knights to get past her defences.'

Three weeks later Maija returned to Bestine. Thinner with haunted shadows in her eyes, caused by the knowledge of her growing force skills and the two objects in her body which might move at any time. "Once you begin to grow in the light you must seek out others of your own kind." Her Grandfathers' words echoed in her ear as she moved briskly from the transport shuttle onto the space station.

****

Chapter 16 - Believe in the Light

General Xenon sent the urgent report to the Inner Council on Coruscant when Maija approached him. "I'm, sorry Sir, but I had to see you about this, we're in real trouble otherwise. We have to move the station away from the planet. I.... I...have a sort of feeling..."

Xenon raised his eyes from the data report on his desk and scanned the unusually anxious face in front of him. "Feelings Lieutenant? How can I put that in a message to the military High Command?"

"But Sir.........!"

The General shook his head and glared at her from beneath his bristly eyebrows. "Now now young Darklighter, there's no use you getting into a tangle just because some fine folks on Coruscant are looking for a scapenerf. If you think that the Imperials know about the base I'll take your word for it. They've probably known about us for some while but haven't decided to use the information until now."

"Can't I take my X-Wing up to see?"

"Maija....... you're not fit enough to fly yet. I cannot allow you to jeopardise your well-being on a whim."

"General, you know that's not true. I managed to retrieve, shall we say, my medical file from the computer yesterday. It states categorically that the probes haven't moved and I am fit to fly. What the report doesn't state, but my new file does contain, is that I have to be kept safe out of harms way and well away from anything which might compromise security. As far as Leia Organa-Solo is concerned I'm one big security leak, but I'd never do that. I can feel something and the last time I felt that way our bases were pulverised. I don't want to be accused of being the cause again. You know me well Sir. I don't want to be open to the force. I'm not, I can't be."

"Lieutenant, what did I tell you about fiddling with confidential information from the main computer, and it's not your X-Wing. The fighter in question is one of a group of spares for the use of the fighter squadrons. You've just used it so often that you think it's yours. I've never totally understood the Force, but I've seen it in action many times and believe me you exhibit all the classic signs of a force adept. So get used to it."

The Lieutenant reddened slightly and had the grace to stare at her black polished boots for a second. "General Xen, the feelings I've been having are as real as the ones I had before and I nearly died because I didn't believe them. The people on Miocene and Durros weren't as lucky."

Fighting for control of her emotions the Lieutenant turned to stare at the various ships through the window as they brought supplies to a station as large as a floating city. At the height of the war against the Empire the station had been the main home for many of the Inner council. Indeed Commander Skywalker and Princess Organa had come here after the battle of Hoth.

"I came here because I spied for the Alliance against the Empire and I worked hard to build up trust and serve the NR. I did the occasional mission for the Special Operatives. I've seen the inside of more Imperial Bases than the New Republic has X-Wings. Never has one security leak been traced to my door unless it's been an Imperial one. The Empire killed my family, I can't forgive that and now I'm exiled here on suspicion of murder. It's not fair."

Xenon lifted grey clad shoulders in resignation. he'd always wondered about her. She anticipated so well in battle it had reminded him of Commander Skywalker and also of his father Anakin. But she had a way of analysing things that reminded him of Kenobi at his best. "Are you convinced of this Maija. ?"

"Yes Sir. There is an Imperial base in the next system and the plans are to move in on Sybren and Farbyn. I.....I had this nightmare, everything was in flames but I remember the main briefing room on Sybren because it had a painting of Mon Mothma, but the paint was peeling and bubbling with the heat of the flames. If they hit Sybren it stands to reason that they hit Farbyn too because the bases are so close."

The General walked over to stand next to Maija and put his hand on her shoulder. "My poor child, this isn't easy for you, is it?"

"I'll tell the Princess this when she arrives next week, if she believes me. I have to be as honest and give her the answers she needs. I can't go on with this just hanging over my head I've arranged rooms to be prepared and the Falcon will need work on the sublight engine." Maija saluted and left, a far away look in her eyes.

Xen looked after her departing figure thoughtfully. Princess Leia was not expected. In fact she was still on Coruscant. 'Skywalker will turn up next,' he joked to himself. 

If he moved the station it would be a major undertaking. The place was the size of a small city and almost functioned as one.' He was getting too old for this,' he thought as he flicked a switch. "This is General Xenon. All personnel move to designated areas and prepare for hyperspace."

The bomb went off in Maija's old quarters in the palace on Coruscant, but they'd been empty for months. Han moved carefully round the remains of the room, stepping over the debris. He scratched the scar on his chin thoughtfully. Chewie barked at him.

"I know pal, it doesn't make sense. This place has been deserted since the Lieutenant was wounded in that incident. If she was an Imperial spy would they get rid of her in this fashion?"

The Wookiee barked impatiently at his partner and gestured to the investigators arriving on the scene.

"Yeh Chewie, I'm coming." he took a last look at the devastation and indicated to Page with a tilt of his head.

"Do we tell her?"

"General Solo.... it might be better not to. We've assigned extra protection for her. She spied for the Alliance you know."

Han hadn't known, but it made sense. She'd always been so secretive. He thought about himself and how difficult it had been to trust others. "Leia doesn't trust her, because there is no information about her in the files" he whispered to Chewbacca, who whuffed a comment in return. "Leia doesn't like anyone upsetting her plans, especially with regards to her brother." Han considered it and ruefully decided Chewie was right. "But Maija wasn't interested in Luke she avoided him like the Krytos virus and he didn't know who she was until recently. But someone is interested in Lieutenant Maija but not in a positive way." he considered the enigma that was his brother-in-law, Luke was only interested in building the Jedi Order and gathering information on it's history and training methods. Despite the number of eligible girls Leia trailed past him, he was rather single-minded about it. Han knew Luke would settle down when he was ready and not before and he couldn't see Luke slowing down much anyway. The fortunate girl, whoever she was, would just have to keep up.

"General Solo! General Cracken needs you to go to Efbask with the Princess and then possibly on to Efik Minor. But if you could try and talk her out of Efik Minor there are funny things going on. King Zereon of Deegan died unexpectedly and although she is set on going, try and have the Falcon break down."

"The Falcon is in prime condition Lieutenant and..." The Wookie snickered softly.

"There is nothing wrong with the sublight engine. I had it fixed."

Page turned to go, thought for a second, then spoke quickly and quietly. The urgency of his tone all too apparent. "Sybren and Farbyn were hit two nights ago, but we received a tip-off from the Bestine Space Centre and the bases were evacuated in good time. The Empire are on the move again."

"Why mustn't Leia get to Deegan Page?"

"We think Zereon was disposed of quietly and efficiently, not naturally. According to my sources the Empire will be welcomed with open arms there."

Han for once was speechless.

Han manoeuvred the Falcon as it streaked through space. This was supposed to be a routine trip, but Han's danger senses were playing overtime.

"Whoah! What was that. Something hit the Falcon. Shields up. Leia strap yourself in. We seem to have gatecrashed a little party here, let's leave. The Falcon lurched as another shot splashed off the rear deflector shield.

"Unidentified ship please state business" the tinny voice filled the cockpit. "This is a restricted zone."

Up ahead of them a Star Destroyer laid in wait and TIE fighters buzzed around it like insects at a sugoze stick.

"Sith," Han swore. "We've landed in the middle of a pitched battle, they seem to be attacking those supply vessels. The star destroyer has caught one in the tractor beam."

"Can we help?" asked Leia.

"I don't think so. We're outnumbered, the best thing we can do is get you out of here Highnessness and no committee." 

"Unidentified ship state who you are and your business in this sector!"

"They're getting a little impatient aren't they?"

Han banked the Falcon sharply causing Leia's lunch to momentarily make itself felt in her stomach. Chewie ran to the gun turret and let off a few shots. One of the TIEs exploded in a ball of orange flame. Han muttered under his breath 

"Can we contact the ships," Leia asked.

"It's too dangerous, we have to make the jump to hyperspace". A red light blinked frantically on the dash. "Come on old girl."

"But we need to help them. It could be supplies vital to some isolated community."

"I'm sorry Leia. There are too many of them and we can't risk being captured or stranded this far out on the rim." Han steered with the innate skill of a madman. "We need more power to the rear deflector shields or we're gonna be space dust."

Chewie fired and hit the wing of another TIE fighter, it spun crazily out of control and cannoned into two of the others, bits of metal impacted harmlessly against the Falcon's shields. Something beeped wildly and a smell of singed circuitry filled the cockpit. I don't think we have the power to get very far. The lights flickered unsteadily.

"Just get us out of here old girl," Han alternately threatened and cajoled his beloved ship. "Come on now, hold together, please." He flicked a switch and another set of guns blasted a path through the TIEs that were increasing in number. "Leia set the co-ordinates for the jump to hyperspace."

"Aye General," she smiled as she spoke. The funny thing was, she was enjoying herself. The ship juddered and the feeling passed into one of fear. They were hopelessly outnumbered. Another shot rocked the ship as Han put it into a controlled spin.

"It's now or never......... punch it."

****

Chapter 17 - The light brightens

Maija stood quietly at the back of the briefing room, her hat pulled on firmly over her glossy hair, the brim shielding her eyes. Feeling safely anonymous, she surveyed the hundreds of other major personnel, their focus the wiry figure of Camus Xenon. For a non-force user he had a vibrant presence. She could feel it. A light flickered on the communicator in her hand and she signalled silently to the General.

Unfazed, Xenon concisely finished his part of the briefing and handed the rest of it over to Captain Daviot. Maija let her gaze run round the room one more time connecting for an instant with that of her cousin and Wedge. Gavin smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. He'd done that to make her laugh when she'd been small and it had usually got them into trouble. For once she let a small smile creep onto her face, then slipped out after the General. Wedge turned to Gavin in surprise. "Maija?" he mouthed silently. Gavin nodded.

Xen Xenon was in the main bridge and communications centre. He gestured out of the viewscape. The Millennium Falcon hung limply attached to a connection tube. It looked more ramshackle than ever.

"They've been having problems with the hyperdrive motivator, causing the Falcon to re-enter realspace in the middle of an Imperial attack on some supply shuttles. That didn't help the sublight engine" he gave his slight assistant a wry look. "Solo's next calculation nearly took them out on top of this station's new position. Since we are not supposed to be here it gave them somewhat of a surprise."

Maija laughed. "I can imagine. Lucky for them we were here then. Sir."

"Hmm. I did wonder why you picked this particular spot in the galaxy."

"No reason Sir, apart from the safety aspect. But you better not tell the Alliance High Command that their alleged security leak is um, involved in defending their military installations."

"I don't hold with that and you know it Lieutenant. Besides you're the best I have and it would be suicidal not to use your specific skills. Now go and meet them."

"I just knew you would say that," she moaned softly.

"Meanwhile I'll arrange for Arrow squadron to go and check on those supply vessels".

Pulling the grey peaked cap further over her eyes. Maija and Lieutenant Gaelen Norpath, a blue skinned Meris, took one of the small shuttle tubes to meet the Falcon's crew.

"Welcome to the New Republic Borderland Station. If you would come this way, rooms have been allocated to you for the duration of your stay and a meal will be brought to you shortly."

Han scrutinised the small figure in front of him. he knew her, he was sure of that. She was wearing a Lieutenants uniform with the grey peaked cap pulled well over her eyes. Han never forgot a good figure and this one was definitely trim.

"I believe Chewbacca sustained a light head wound in your altercation with the Star Destroyer. If he would care to follow Lieutenant Norpath to the medical facility it will be attended to." She repeated the information in gentle, but halting Wookiee. Amazed the Wookiee snuffled his thanks, then barked a comment at Han.

"I know pal. It's nice to hear the effort being made."

Maija jumped quickly into the front of the shuttle, leaving Norpath to make polite but stilted conversation with the Princess and the General. It was only a ten minute trip to the accommodation complex, but to Maija it felt like a trek which went on for days.

The door to the Solo's rooms swished open and she bowed, only to have her hat knocked from her head and tumble to the floor. Stricken, she panicked and turned to run, but a kindly hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"How ya doin' kid?"

"Maija!" Leia's surprise filled her senses. There was an embarrassed silence. The offending piece of headgear lay accusingly between them.

"Your Highness," she shuffled nervously, her eyes darting away from the warm regard of Solo's and the more invasive one of his wife's. There was only one thing to do.

Making a lunge for the cap she ran down the corridor and disappeared from sight leaving the Solo's gaping behind.

"Why didn't I say something. Why did I turn and run as if I had something to hide. I could have pleaded my case, told the truth; anything. I'm a trained member of the NR forces. I've never panicked like that in my life before. This doesn't bode well for whatever is to come." She resumed her pacing. "What truth. I'm her guardian Jedi and Darth Vader was kind. She has to listen this time. If we don't stop that, that.... woman it could mean a resurgence of Imperial aggression and she would be in charge. She's obviously been training and is far stronger than I'd thought. The problem is I'm not strong at all and I don't think I have the power I need to get me through this." Wearily she readied herself for bed. A familiar presence inserted itself into her thoughts. Maija groaned and shook her head. "Oh no! Not you too."

The locked door opened.

"Commander Skywalker, I might have known. Can anything else go wrong for me today?"

Luke stepped into Maija's cramped quarters. With a flick of his fingers the door shut silently. He leant against the door and watched her. What was he thinking, why was he here? She felt so tired and crumpled, her hat on the floor and her boots tossed into the corner. She sat in her tunic, bare feet curled under her and her hair coming free from it's tight confinement. Maija wished herself elsewhere.

Luke thought he had never seen anyone more beautiful or more uptight. He kept his expression neutral and waited for her to explode. He didn't have to wait long.

" You have to leave Lu...., Commander. I must insist. What if you're seen? I could get into trouble. I've been in enough trouble lately and I don't need more."

"No-one saw me."

"Oh, the all powerful Jedi!"

Luke's eyes flashed suddenly. He had learned to control his patience most of the time, but sometimes even he had to admit defeat. This was so important to him.

"Since we're being so formal - Lieutenant." the blue eyed Jedi intoned sarcastically and bowed. "You managed better than that on Tatooine."

"That was a mistake, it should never have happened. You're one of my superior officers."

"But it did and you enjoyed it."

"That was a low blow Commander."

"I will use any means at my disposal to remind you of it. I seem to remember........"

"Commander Skywa....." the words were cut off as Luke rapidly lost control of his dwindling patience, hauled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his own. Some time later she pulled herself from his arms with difficulty and sat on her bed.

"Commander...." he took a step forward, but she held up her hand as if to ward him off. "The Falcon arrived here a few hours ago."

"I know."

"But no-one expected you. You're on Coruscant."

"I am?"

"Of course you are."

"I'm a holograph!"

"I wouldn't be at all surprised," she snapped. "Come to torture me and to get me into more trouble."

"Oh!"

"You shouldn't be here," she ground out in frustration.

"So you keep saying."

"In my quarters, this floor houses the female quarters. I shouldn't have members of the opposite sex in this part of the complex."

"You've remembered that much about me then?" he queried gently.

The images filled her mind and she knew he was seeing them too. Luke and Maija on a desert world, two setting suns and a need that they both acknowledged truly for the first time.

"Stop it Commander!"

"I'm not doing anything, I'm merely seeing what you do."

"You're putting images in my brain."

"Am I?"

"Why won't you argue with me?" Maija cried baffled and turned her back on him to face the durasteel wall.

"I don't want to argue with you Maija." The bunk creaked as it took his weight and a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Then why are you here?"

"I thought you might need me." the defeat in his voice drained away the rage that had gripped her at his appearance. Maija turned and faced him. Blue eyes met brown and she closed her eyes, then nodded. Luke sighed partly in relief and partly because he was tired. He lifted a trembling hand and trailed it down her cheek, wiping a small drop of moisture which had trickled down from her eye. Luke pulled the comforter from the bottom of the bunk and pulled it around them and wrapping his arms around her they closed together in comfort.

"I missed you. Is that so hard for you to understand?" Luke asked quietly. "I've only felt like half a person since I left Tatooine and you."

"But Luke, I am supposed to be acting as a bodyguard for Princess Leia and yourself. I cannot do that if I get involved with you."

"Get involved!" he shouted abruptly and sat up. "Sith girl, there's no _getting_ involved. We are!"

"Ssh! Keep Your voice down Commander. This is a female only corridor and you are definitely not that. Now, if you are staying I'm on an early shift and I need to rest."

"Lieutenant Darklighter you have to face the truth. You need me so I came to you. I'm not sure who is protecting whom at this time. I guess we look after each other." He lay down on the bunk and pulled her down with him and held her until sleep claimed them both.

Lieutenant Page lifted his ear from the recording taken from the hidden microphone in Maija's rooms. This was not what he had expected, but it wasn't a problem as far as he could see. What had happened on Tatooine? Judging from what was said and unsaid, Page decided quite a lot had happened and you didn't need to be an intelligence man of many years standing to work that one out. Luke was still supposed to be on Coruscant, not on the station. Although it did mean that he could ask Luke to accompany the Special Ops on a mission to Deegan. Maija had to go as she was now part of the bait. How the Empire had found out about her he hadn't worked out, but he knew she would agree, she always had before. The situation on Deegan was far more serious than he'd originally thought. With the death of King Zereon, the Princess Antaara was now the supreme ruler and she had already invited the Empire, via her lover Gtrec Joulwe to her home world.

Page knew that the New Republic couldn't strike at the Knosp system as it was too far into Imperial held space, but the Deegani system was well into the borderland region and would prove a ready supply of raw materials and manpower, plus a more central location to stage raids from. The Imperials could then start to take over the Borderlands and that might prove catastrophic for the still shaky NR. Several of his operatives had reported a decrease in the freedom of the non-human population and a general tightening of basic laws. It was possible, he acknowledged to himself grimly that they would be unable to do anything.

Leia paced the floor in her suite while Han watched. "Listen Sweetheart, why don't you go and see the Lieutenant and get some answers. She can't run away from you, there's no-where to go apart from the other end of the station. Luke trusts her, General Xenon trusts her, even Chewie trusts her and you know how suspicious he is about humans with an Imperial past."

"Imperial past?"

"Leia, you can always tell, especially if you've gone through the training. Most of the High Command are Imperially trained and that doesn't make them traitors."

"I guess you're right Han. I just couldn't believe anyone could even get so close to Luke and I felt this darkness all around me. It was cold and deadly and I lost it. Luke was correct, I over reacted and stopped thinking rationally."

"Go and see her, talk to her. Use your Jedi training skills that Luke tries to get you to learn."

"I'd such high hopes of Luke and Antaara, she was just right for him....."

"..and the New Republic?" Han cut in.

Leia felt ashamed of herself. "Yes."

"If the kid is interested in the Lieutenant, what gives you the right to interfere."

"He's my brother and......"

"And nothing. He's a grown man, even if I can't always see it. Sith! I don't know what he gets up to these days. He never tells any of us anything. I never saw him take any greater interest in young Maija than any other girl you've paraded past him recently."

"I know Han, but I have this feeling. It's a Jedi thing I guess. He was so protective of her and you know how single minded he can be about things. Perhaps wishful thinking is making me see things which aren't there. He was really interested in her well-being, Han."

"Leia, sweetheart. Luke is always concerned about others. That's what brought him into the rebellion in the first place. But he's never noticed her in two years and you get all anxious because the Alliance Hero and Jedi addresses a little concern about a colleague of his sister's who was mysteriously shot and nearly killed defending you." "We can't prove that."

"We can." Han tossed his wife a data cube. "This has the results of the analysis of the Lieutenants wounds and the probes they removed from her abdomen. It proves beyond reasonable doubt that she stepped in front of Luke and warned yourself. I also had a statement from Helas Qrax-Uit about a little incident on Migravan."

"Oh!" Leia sat heavily on the repulsor couch. "I'd better go and see the Lieutenant then. But Han I still feel there are things she hasn't told us, important things."

"You may be right. I'd go with Luke on this one and trust her, we may have to. Remember it is Luke we're discussing here and he's never let us down. All we need to do is be there when he rushes into a situation that not even a Jedi can get out of."

Luke glanced at the holobook on Maija's reader. It was a book on planets in the Efik systems. She was plaiting her hair and pinning it behind her, reading as she did so. Luke pulled at it and the shining fall of hair slipped from it's braid. He ran his fingers slowly through the gleaming strands and Maija closed her eyes with pleasure. "Please Luke, let me get ready for my shift duty."

He smiled and replaited it for her, then kissed her on the cheek

"What's this in aid of or should I already be able to guess." he motioned to the holobook.

"We will be going there sooner or later and I want to be prepared. Ow!" she rubbed at a spot below her left breast.

"Are you alright Mai?"

"Fine, I think, just a little twinge I'm not used to sharing my bunk with a Jedi, I'm just a little stiff." 

Luke wasn't convinced, as she was still rubbing the area and wincing just a little. He didn't want to let his concern show too much and worry the girl. Funny, Luke thought to himself. 'I can feel a slight ache in exactly the same area.'

"I'm going to nip down to my quarters, change and get some more information for you. We need to do some work if you are to go."

"I'll go Commander. I'm part of the bait."

Luke gazed steadily into the brown eyes, kissed her lightly on the forehead and left silently. As soon as he got out of Maija's quarters he reached for his comlink. "This is Commander Luke Skywalker to the Medbay. Prepare for code blue. I repeat, prepare for code blue." He then returned unnoticed to his own rooms to meditate and prepare for the task ahead, but he was already linked through the force to the beautiful girl, who sat working at her place in the Command centre and would sense the minute she was in trouble.

General Xenon glanced in Maija's direction as a message for Commander Skywalker came in. He had been told to keep his favourite aide and the Jedi Knight apart, but Luke wasn't on the station, or was he? If he was, did the Lieutenant know about it and did Senator Organa Solo know. If Maija was force strong she would have to deal with the young Commander sooner or later, but Xen had a hunch that Luke and Maija were better acquainted than most people realised. For no other reason than the desire of Organa Solo to keep them apart. It did seem rather strange behaviour for the Princess to display, normally Leia Organa Solo was one of the most level headed of the Inner Council. Mon Mothma held great trust in the young woman's sound judgement, but her current behaviour bordered on paranoia.

"Could I speak to you please Lieutenant."

Maija turned to see the Princess standing behind her computer console. Maija had been plotting a routine course through an asteroid field for some of Arrow Squadron.

"Of course your Highness."

"Perhaps we could go somewhere private?" Leia glimpsed Xenon giving her a thoughtful stare.

The young Lieutenant considered for a second and suggested her own quarters. Leia acquiesced and the two women made their way back to the residential complex. Maija winced as they left the bridge area .

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No, I must have a touch of indigestion or something. Is it my imagination or are the lights very bright in this corridor?" Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. Leia looked concerned. 

"Are you sure you're alright Lieutenant? You do look pale."

When they reached Maija's rooms, she offered Leia the only chair, but remained standing herself.

"I need some answers Lieutenant and I need the truth."

"What is the truth. From what perspective do want to see. In your mind your Highness I'm guilty. What can I say that would make you believe me?"

"Are you an Imperial spy?"

Maija grimaced. Leia was going straight for the jugular. She would have to tell the truth or as near as she could. Besides, she was nervous. Her hands felt clammy and she found she was shaking slightly.

"No."

"Do you know the identity of the person who is?"

"Of course."

Leia shook her head in frustration. This girl was very good at giving nothing away and Leia felt her blood pressure rise. "Who is it?"

"I think you know the answer to that already. Trust your feelings Princess, don't be influenced by the Darkside."

Leia took a deep breath and ran through some Jedi exercises Luke had taught her. "You sound like my brother." She watched Maija carefully but the neutral, bland face never changed.

"May I ask you a question, your Highness? In two years you've never had any reason to doubt my loyalty and I have seen more classified pieces of information than most. Yet in a matter of a few days you completely turned against me. None of the information was discovered to have been lost from your office, or in any way traced to me."

Leia looked confused for a second but geared herself to attack mode. "You are clever Lieutenant Maija, if that is your name, I'll grant you that. But it takes time to build up trust within an organisation."

"Ten years worth, your Highness?"

"I don't know how you lasted this long, but did you have to involve my brother?"

"Princess Leia!" Maija all but cried "I am innocent of all of this. I barely know the Commander. It's you I was assigned to protect. I'm working for Page."

A sharp pain lanced it's way across her stomach and she winced. "Commander Skywalker is more than capable of looking after himself, but you won't take the time to improve your Jedi skills. You are strong in the force but are dangerous because you are only half trained. The legacy of Vader is a powerful one, but you are afraid to deal with it properly."

"How Dare..."

"You must grow in the light of the force. Once you start to grow in the light the journey....must.... be ....completed." Maija stopped suddenly in the realisation that the words could equally apply to herself. "You deny that the force in you even exists and thus you deny your own existence" she whispered.

"What!" Leia didn't catch the muttered final remark.

Maija shook her head and took a shaky breath, subsiding onto the bunk she looked at her former employer and groaned as a wave of pain came from nowhere. The probes, they must have moved. "Luke, help me!" she sent out silently through the force.

"Leia watched Maija as she curled up into a little ball on the bed. "Han thinks you are Imperially trained."

Maija finally cracked. "I was," she yelled. "But my parents were murdered on Alderaan with the rest of your family, my Grandfather was murdered by the Empire two days later and then my cousin was killed at the Battle of Yavin. So yes your Highness I work for the Empire as a spy. For the sake of the Sandpeople, your Highness please wake up and face reality." Maija's face turned red, then white as frustration and pain gripped her.

"Alderaan," Leia echoed stupidly. "I never knew."

Luke bent over double and retched. He washed his mouth out and stumbled out of the refresher. Picking up his comlink he tried to contact Maija in vain. I might as well try the force. Leia will have to know I'm here sooner than later. Closing his eyes he held on to a chair as a wave of dizziness claimed him. "If I'm feeling this way how is Maija? I'd better get down there, fast."

"Luke, help me!"

He felt the words form in his mind and dashed to the turbolift. 

"I trained at Raithal, as did Princess Antaara Deegan."

"That's not true, you're lying."

"Search your feelings, you know this to be true." The time honoured phrase spilled from Maija's parched lips.

"It can't be. I would have known."

"I was only fourteen, stuck on a planet away from any family I had left, doing a course I had no desire to do and had to watch that woman as she laughed at my family's misfortune and yours. I couldn't grieve I wasn't allowed to. One of my friends disappeared in mysterious circumstances after an exam. She'd gained better marks than the Princess, her body was never found. Why won't you believe me." 

Leia suddenly felt a familiar sense approach. Her brother's presence seemed so near, he'd grown more powerful since the last time they'd been together. It couldn't be Luke, he was still on Coruscant, but it was. The recognition of his force presence, calm and reassuring filled her mind. She tried to contact him but found the way blocked. She turned an accusing stare on the younger girl and found her lying on her bunk, eyes closed, breathing shallowly. Her lips formed a single word.

"Luke."

The door slid open and Luke rushed in. Ignoring Leia he picked up Maija and turned to go. "Come on Lieutenant, I'm getting you to the Medicentre and you're expected this time."

"But Sir!" she choked.

Leia finally realised that the girl needed medical help, but Luke had known. Somehow he had known. She looked closely at her brother and wondered if he was in perfect health himself, his complexion had turned grey under his tanned face. She gave him a little of her strength and he thanked her silently. The door slid shut again leaving Leia alone in Maija's room. "He almost ignored me. He was there to see Maija and he knew she was in pain. I am a Jedi and I should have known. Maija was right, I am neglecting my heritage. If I am wrong about that, what else have I wilfully ignored?"

She gazed round the room with interest. It was not unlike any of the rooms on the station. Space was not in plentiful supply. The personnel didn't live in these rooms the way that you would in a home. The single bunk was pushed against the far durasteel wall to give room to a desk and shelves. A few holos grabbed her attention and she peered closer at them trying to gauge a clue to Maija herself.

A smiling family stood on a street corner in what looked like Aldera. It had to be, because Leia knew Aldera in her soul. Looking closer she scanned the happy faces and stiffened slightly. She knew the couple from somewhere, the image tugged at something in the dim recesses of her brain. Winter would remember. The smiling child had to be Maija, because even though she was happy there was a watchfulness about the dark eyes and a hint of foreknowledge. Another holo showed a desert landscape and a building not unlike a moisture farm. It could be Tatooine or Aridus. The middle aged couple squinted bravely into the holorecorder. Was Maija from Tatooine and was that the connection with Luke, because there was one, no doubt about it. Luke had known she was ill. Her comlink buzzed.

"Leia sweetheart," it was Han. "General Xen wants a short meeting could you come now and I think your brother just showed up."

"I know Han, I've seen him very briefly. I'm on my way." Grabbing the holo of the family in Aldera from the wall she left the room.

Leia missed possibly the most important holo hidden behind some of the others which showed a couple completely absorbed in each other against a spectacular sunset involving two suns. A young girl with shining dark hair and a man with tousled fair hair and the bluest eyes this side of Anchorhead. Kendra sensing romance had sneaked topside and taken the holo the night before Luke had left. She'd sent a copy to her niece, but also one to Luke and he carried it with him.

The medical centre on Bestine Station hummed with activity when Leia and Han finally arrived. Luke talked to the medical droid, but excused himself when he felt his sister's presence. 

'He looks better,' she thought. 'Tanned and well. He'd looked pale and grey three hours ago. But that had been replaced by a drive and energy he hadn't had in a long time.

"How is she?"

"Surprisingly well. Complaining bitterly about the dunking in the bacta tank and having to drink the bacta solution........"

"Yeugh!" Leia shuddered. The sweet sticky smell of bacta stayed with you for days.

"....to help heal any internal injuries caused by the last two probes. But Two-One-B states that he's removed them and she is completely clear. He's going to knock her out for a few days, otherwise she'll try and go back on duty and that would do her more harm in the long run."

Han smirked. Maija reminded him more and more of his wife and her brother every time he saw her. "Now that's the solution they should have used on the Skywalker twins a few times. How many medical centres have you visited Luke?"

"Would you like to see the inside of the Bestine one General Solo? I believe it is very well equipped, but I don't know if they can cure problems of the mouth."

"Hows about I get Chewie to put you straight on a few things kid."

"Why are you here anyway Luke?" Leia asked. "I thought you had research to finish on Coruscant."

"I did, but I knew Wedge and the boys had moved out here for six months, then I heard reports on Sybren and Farbyn being hit with no casualties. It seemed weird so I came to investigate and found that General Xenon had been listening to the worries of a staff member who is reported to have force sensitive powers. She arranged for the evacuations of these facilities, then moved the position of the space station because it was felt to be under threat and wouldn't be so easy to defend. This Lieutenant arranged the new position which incidentally helped the Falcon when it had a little bother. The General also knew that you would be coming a week before you arrived. Even you didn't know that you would end up exactly here; did you? Think about that Leia." His sister looked surprised. "I'm sorry Luke."

"That's ok, but this time I don't want her moved from this station. She's well guarded and we think the Empire is at present unaware of her current location ."

"You are correct as ever, Commander." the voice remarked placidly behind them. The non-descript figure of Lieutenant Page dressed in a grey uniform stood watching them. Luke smiled. "It's good to see you again Cullen, although I was not aware of your presence in the station."

"Well Luke, ever since you started meddling in this affair I've had to try and keep up with you."

"I thought you were one step ahead of me, you were last time."

"I'm trying to keep it that way." Cullen Page lowered his voice so that Han and Leia couldn't hear. How is she Luke? When we sent her to Tatooine I didn't realise you had gone too."

"That was pure coincidence. I'd gone to Kenobi's house to do some work in peace and I agreed to do a favour for Rogue Squadron and deliver a citation to Biggs' family."

"Ahh, I see." Page turned to Han and Leia. " I've a favour to ask you, General Solo, your Highness. I need some important dignitaries to accompany a team of my special operatives to a planet in the borderland region. I also need these people to be more than politicians. Things could get nasty."

Han brightened, things had been a little dull since the wedding, apart from their journey to the borderland station and a little off the record, undercover scouting job was just what he needed. Leia would go. There was no doubt in his mind and he would go to keep an eye on her. Chewie would go to keep an eye on the both of them and if Luke was also to go, all three of them would keep an eye on the young Jedi. Luke never knew when to leave things alone, plus an obsessional desire to save all beings in the galaxy, meant that he never thought about his own general safety.

"When?" enquired Luke unsurprised. They all turned to stare at the Jedi. Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I knew we had to go." was all he said. Leia marvelled at her brothers prescience.

"When she is fit to go," answered Page.

"That will take at least another week," warned Luke. He stared at the Solo's. You'll be here for at least another ten days, can the NR spare you that long Leia?"

"They'll have to," she murmured with a dry look at her husband. "It'll give flyboy here a chance to fix the Falcon."

"We could get in a little saber practice. I'll be off station for a couple of days, but then we can get in a little training. Excuse me, I must go and check on the Lieutenant."

He turned and strode from the waiting room towards the chamber Maija had been placed in. She lay sleeping but already looked better. He picked up her slim hand and closing his eyes reached out to her through the force, focusing inward he spoke to her.

"Maija it's Luke. I'm here for you, don't forget that. The treatment is complete, all you have to do is concentrate on getting well and regaining your strength. It's not over yet. I'll show you a form of self healing it's the Jedi way." For a moment Luke seemed lost and defenceless as he sat beside the sleeping girl, his blue gaze troubled, then he bent over and kissed her forehead, brushed her hair away from her face then resolutely turned and left. Wedge standing unseen and perhaps unsensed by the door smiled.

Wedge retreated a little, then walked swiftly forward, his boots clattering on the metal floor. "Luke! I've been put on supervision duty by Page. Who's in the medicentre that's so important, we have to mind?"

"It's Maija Darklighter again. She spied for the alliance when she worked for the Empire and we think she is force strong. A bomb went off in her old quarters on Coruscant, she doesn't know this but we think it is a warning."

"Darklighter!" Wedge raised dark brows.

"Gavin didn't tell you about the family relationship either?"

"No. But it does explain why he was anxious about her. I thought I was going to have to tell him that you wanted her for yourself and how hard it was to fly an X-Wing without parts of your anatomy. " Wedge grinned and directed a glance at his friend's lightsaber. Luke jerked his head up at the mention of 'interest' in Maija.

"I'm only teasing Luke. But for those of us who are your friends, Maija's probably good for you and it's been clear to me, at least, that you've been interested in her from the first, she's a nice girl and I think you'll be good for her too."

The young Commander blushed and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks Wedge. Just keep an eye on her for me please. I've some business to take care of and will be back before she wakes up. Don't let anyone move her or transfer her. She forms a link to a rather intriguing plot." 

The two men were joined by Cullen Page, his keen grey eyes never missing a heartbeats worth of attention to detail. Seeing that Luke and Page wanted to talk Wedge excused himself.

"Will this work Cullen, will she be alright?"

"You are a Jedi Luke, can't you see the way forward from here."

"I......" 

"Well, well, Commander Skywalker and Lieutenant Page." the ironic tone in Xen's voice was not lost on the two men. "This is getting to be quite a party. I hope I'm not being presumptuous gentlemen, but as the officer in charge of this base, should I not have been notified of your arrival?"

Luke's expression didn't change. "I'm sorry to have offended your sense of dignity, General, but I'm here on a private matter. Xen turned to Page. "I suppose there is absolutely no point in asking you anything at all, Page?"

"You know me so well, General. I'm here to act as protection for Lieutenant Darklighter."

"....And I'm flying to Tatooine to fill in the missing gaps in her records."

"All I can say Gentlemen is.... May the Force be with you. I'm very fond of the child."


	7. chapters 18 -20

Disclaimer. The world of SW Luke and the gang all belong to Lucasfilm. I'm only borrowing them for a while**. **Please be kind this is my first fic, long and involved though it be.

****

Chapter 18 - Ad astra per aspera (To the stars through hardships)

Tatooine - Darklighter Moisture Farm

The Darklighters were pleased to see Luke, but confused. He had come alone this time, there was no citation to deliver and no niece to save. Luke wanted information, pure and simple. After reassuring the couple that their niece was in no immediate danger the talk turned to other things.

"Sir, Ma'am I want to ask you about Maija. She's a force adept isn't she."

Kendra looked nervously at her husband and he shook his head wearily. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then waved a tired hand at his wife.

"We've never been entirely sure, but it would make sense I guess. She was always such a sensitive, fearful girl. She always looked at you as if she were the adult and you the child. There is something about those big, dark eyes.."

"I know," Luke said. "But she has demonstrated on several occasions an uncanny gift for prophecy and pulling objects across a room is not easy when you are sick." The older couple glanced quickly at each other. Luke frowned and asked " Why the lack of surprise?"

The couple stared nervously at the young Jedi.

"I could make you tell me, if I wanted to. I need to know for her own safety. We may be dealing with dark forces and I need to keep her safe. It is important for the NR that the Jedi rise again."

"She made us promise not to tell. She doesn't think she is truly open to the force and it would just cause her family more hardship than they had already suffered. But there were incidents in her childhood and her father was very concerned about her. She had to have skills to protect herself"

"You only have to tell me. I won't divulge this to anyone, not even my sister."

'Sister!'. The Darklighters looked completely baffled at this.

"Maija worked for my sister on Coruscant, until she was shot in an assassination attempt on my sister and myself. My sister is a very important woman and thought that Maija was to blame, in fact, still does. I'm trying to clear your niece so that she can function again in the NR."

"We didn't know you had a sister." murmured Kendra.

Luke smiled fondly. "Neither did I, but it's a long story. I was here because Obi Wan brought me to Owen and Beru. Leia went to Bail Organa on Alderaan."

Merdom finally spoke. "So what you're saying is, that all this is a Jedi thing. Damn Obi Wan and his meddling."

"If it wasn't for Obi Wan I'd be dead and so would Leia." Merdom Darklighter's attitude reminded Luke of Owen's towards the same wily Jedi.- Why?

Kendra seemed to come to a decision in her head. She put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I think Mon Mothma knows some of it."

Merdom shut his eyes. Luke could physically feel the battle taking place inside the older man. He leant across the table and looked deep into the older man's troubled soul. "Tell me what you know. I won't let anything happen to her if I can help it."

"You don't know Maija," Merdom bit out savagely. "She lives a life devoted to some sort of code, almost as if she wants to get herself killed."

Blue piercing eyes fastened on Maija's Aunt.

"Her Parents?"

Kendra shook her head. "No," she whispered, "Not Jedi. Not even force strong. The skill skipped a generation."

Luke began to see something. He brought his head up sharply. Kendra assessed the young man. Tousled blonde hair and the bluest eyes this side of Anchorhead, yet by all accounts this boy was the light of the force, the saviour of the NR and her niece was in love with him.

"Her Grandfather..?"

"Yes, he was Jedi. He married very young, before he trained, but the marriage didn't last. They had a son, but he proved to have no talent for the force. The boy was brought up on Reltooine with his mother, but eventually joined a communications corporation and he ended up travelling the galaxy. On a rare visit to his father, who was by then in hiding, he met Merdom's sister Jerna and they fell in love. She had been training in an Imperial Home Defence Squadron, but wanted out. When she got married this was allowed, as she had to travel with her husband. They ended up on Alderaan and started to work for Bail Organa and the Rebellion. Maija spent the early part of her life with them, but things got more and more dangerous as the rebellion rose and the Empire grew ever more corrupt."

"When did she come to live with you?"

"When she was ten years old. However she was put on the accelerated learning programme when her routine school tests were so high as to be almost off the national scale. She transferred to one of the top schools on the planet and from there finally went to Raithal at fourteen. The youngest cadet ever to be sent for training. None of us wanted her to go there, but it was the law if your test scores were that high"

"We sent her through school on her mother's name. Her father didn't use his real name because of the risk to himself and his family."

"And..." Luke prompted carefully, when Kendra became lost in her memories..

"He taught his daughter certain skills to get her through life on Raithal. None of us wanted her to go there," she repeated "but the Empire gave us no choice and then her Grandfather supported the idea. He thought she would be safest there. We didn't want her background delved into too deeply, just in case she disappeared. So we let her go. She never saw her parents again. they lost their lives when Alderaan blew."

"Her Grandfather?" Luke asked. Certain ideas had begun to take shape in his mind and he wondered if it could be possible from any point of view, but why?"

"The old man was killed taking part in some crazy fool stunt not long after your folks were killed and you disappeared." Merdom 's voice echoed loud from the back of the kitchen. "In fact we don't know if he is dead, he just disappeared one day."

"Another Jedi hiding on Tatooine. It's just not possible, or..." Luke's eyes narrowed suddenly, "the same one."

The tension in the room increased as Merdom stalked round and round the room. Kendra sat wringing her hands while the evening meal congealed in front of them. Luke felt something stick in the back of his throat and coughed, the sound unnatural in the tense quietness. He picked up his beaker and swallowed a mouthful of the nutrient rich blue milk. 'Boy', he hadn't tasted this stuff since the day he'd left home, or it had been taken away from him. He'd gone to find old Ben and had left the only life he'd ever known. Something seemed to call to him from the mists of his memory, an overheard conversation when he'd been very small. 

"Maija's father. Was he called Petros? I've heard the name before but the surname was ......Kenobi, not Darklighter." he breathed.

The stunned silence from the older couple made Luke realise he'd just matched the sandperson with the bantha. Kenobi had still been protecting him from the grave, or from the oneness of the force, but this time he'd been sacrificing more than just his own blood to do so. He'd nearly sacrificed the life of his Granddaughter.

"Maija is the Granddaughter of one of the most powerful Jedi's in the known universe. No wonder she's running around removing her name from files and living a double life. How could you and he do that to her. She's little more than a child with a life of her own to live. How could Ben burden her with this. How could he, and how could you let him do it." He ran out of the room and up to the dark desert night. A Jedi should be calm, but being calm for your own sake was one thing. When it concerned the life of the woman you were in love with, things were different.

"Luke, Luke!" the Darklighter's called after him, but he ignored their pleading and ran helter-skelter into the night. When the rush of anger subsided he stood brooding in the darkness.

His poor, poor girl. Perhaps Leia and himself were the only people who could understand what had been done to Maija. Robbed of her family and her childhood by the Empire and nearly of her life because of an ancient order and an expectation that she would sacrifice her self for it. Merdom's words returned to haunt him. "She lives her life by some sort of code."

"She shouldn't have to," Luke yelled into the night "....and neither should I, but I will and so will Maija. It's in our blood." he knew now that Maija was his girl, had always known. "But this time we'll do it together!" he yelled defiantly at the stars.

His danger senses prickled, where was he. "I must have run miles." he mused and looked around. The familiar shape of the stone needle loomed above him. "Beggars Canyon." Boyhood memories crowded into his brain and he smiled. Luke had made peace with his past and the last dregs of his anger drained away into nothingness. We do what we have to do to survive. He was strong and so was Maija. Born and formed out of a hostile environment, following the light path of the force.

He flicked on his comlink. "Skywalker to Darklighter. I'm sorry Sir, I lost it for a second. I'm at the stone needle."

"Thank the force you're safe, boy. There are times when you do remind me of Kenobi. I'll come and get you. Jedi or not I don't put up much hope for you against a tribe of Sandpeople."

Kendra explained "Petros took his mother's name for business purposes and because Obi Wan didn't want his son put at risk. As Petros was not force sensitive his father knew that he could live a relatively obscure and anonymous life. They had a good if distant relationship. Petros always said Ben and Nita should never have married."

"Did Ben know about Maija?" Luke asked huskily as he pictured her face in his mind.

"Of course,"

"No, I meant - did he know about her force ability?"

"When Jerna was expecting Maija, Obi Wan encountered her alone in Anchorhead. Jerna stated that he touched her belly and said 'Look after her, for she is part of the Light of the Force'. He'd also said that the baby would be strong."

"It must have seemed a little unfair to you that Ben was on Tatooine to watch over me."

"We didn't realise that, because we didn't know that you were also from a jedi family."

"Oh, that is an understatement. Did you ever meet my father Anakin/" he asked carefully.

"Yes, but he died before you were born, so Beru said."

"That's not quite true. He turned to evil and became Vader."

"Obi Wan knew this?" asked Merdom soberly. "That's some inheritance, boy."

"It was the reason he and I were here. I have been trained in the ways of the Jedi and they have to rise again for the good of the New Republic. Your niece is very strong in the force and ..."

"Luke Skywalker! stop edging round the most important issue. That girl loves you."

"I know. She doesn't realise it yet."

"Lord, you're stubborn boy. What do you feel about her." This man could have been Owen's real son. The closed stubborn face gave no clue to his feelings.

"I don't know where she will be posted next, but I'll try to keep an eye on her for you."

"Luke, you're missing the point here."

"Am I? I know that without her I'm only half a person and when she hurts, I bleed. I feel her pain Kendra. Don't you understand?" he put his head in his hands.

Kendra put her arms round the young man. He had been burdened with such a legacy, even more than Maija had. Yet he kept going. 

"Take time to be together. You both need it."

"The thing is Ma'am, we don't have much time. We have to move against an enemy of the force and none of us know what is going to happen. But I do thank you, because now I can clear her name and get Leia to understand. Leia's my twin and it's been so difficult being at odds with her."

Kendra studied the handsome young Commander who sat head bowed in front of her. What kind of life had he led since his guardians were killed, the force only knew. "Luke," she said quietly. "You cannot do it all. You must take the time to refresh and heal your emotions. Things will work out with your sister, but you need to sort out things with Maija too." Luke brought his head slowly upwards and Kendra brushed his hair away from his face, just like Beru had once done. "What is it they say 'Ad astra per aspera', to the stars through hardships. You and Maija could take that as your motto."

Luke finally smiled and Kendra relaxed.

The Darklighter's watched as Luke's X-Wing cleared the planets atmosphere and disappeared from view. "We can only pray for them." murmured Merdom.

Luke landed on Coruscant and requested an interview with Mon Mothma. She graciously agreed to see him at very short notice, because he was an alliance hero and the only Jedi. Besides she was fond of him.

I want any information you have on Lieutenant Maija Darklighter..." Luke paused, then inserted smoothly "Kenobi. I believe you might have information for me."

****

Chapter 19 - Following the Code

Borderland Space Station

Leia paced the corridor in front of the medbay, she was seriously annoyed and had threatened Wedge, Corran and Gavin several times with a court martial.

"No can do, your Highness," Wedge cheerfully resumed his position in front of Maija's room. "Commander Skywalker gave me his orders and you were not on the visiting list."

"But Wedge!" Leia protested. "Luke would let me in to check on the Lieutenant ."

"He might, but General Xenon does not. You're being kept out on his orders. Until Commander Skywalker returns only medical staff, the General himself and family are allowed in."

"Family!"

"I think that means me," remarked the large figure of Gavin Darklighter quietly. "I have to send word to my Aunt and Uncle on Tatooine, if possible. They've been so worried about her."

Han rolled his eyes. They'd been hanging around this corridor for days now, with no sign of Luke. Leia was getting really impatient (another Skywalker trait). Now Gavin Darklighter drops a proton torpedo into the conversation and his wife practically foamed at the mouth with frustration. Han also suspected that some of it was guilt. Leia had confessed to trying to get answers from Maija when the Lieutenant had collapsed.

"Gavin is Maija's cousin." explained Wedge. 

"What!!" the Solo's screamed in unison. Han marched up to Gavin and grabbed him by the lapels of his grey shipsuit. "Couldn't you have told us this earlier?"

"It wasn't my place, Sir. Maija had not given me leave to do so. We hadn't seen each other for years until she started working for the Princess. I didn't recognise her at first and she made no move to acknowledge the family connection, so I just respected her wishes. Even Asyr didn't know until two days ago."

"So we wait until Luke gets back from wherever he's gone to. Fine!" Han humphed with exasperation. "Come on Leia, you have to contact Winter and Mon Mothma, and sweetheart you need to rest."

The group dispersed until Wedge was the only figure left in the medical centre. The medical droid finished checking his patients. "Goodnight Commander Antilles," the metallic voice droned softly.

Wedge bent over Maija's prone figure. Was it his imagination or was she more aware of her surroundings. "2-One-B, what is the current state of Lieutenant Darklighter's condition?"

The droid looked quizzically at Wedge, if that was the expression assigned to the medical droid. "The Lieutenant will be out of sedation in approximately twenty-four hours, which is why her sleep seems more natural."

"That's good to know," remarked Luke as he sneaked up behind Wedge.

"Commander Skywalker, how good to see you again and fully functional I hope?"

"Luke! It's about time. Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there. Tatooine, Coruscant. You know, places like that." Luke smiled at his friend. "Go and rest Wedge, because next week you've to earn some credits. My opinion as your ex-commanding officer is that you've been spending too much time loafing." 

"Hah!" exclaimed the Corellian pilot. "Didn't you used to be good at flying Skywalker? I'll have you know that I've been trying to keep your sister away from young Maija. I think it might have been easier facing the rancor. "

"Bye Wedge," Luke grinned. He settled down in the form-fitting chair beside Maija's bed and closed his eyes. Focusing inward he reached for the sense that belonged to Maija.

"Mai. It's Luke. I'm here for you now and I'm not leaving you again." The young man opened his blue eyes and smiled in satisfaction. He settled to wait until the girl beside him opened her eyes. A little calm and tranquil meditation never hurt a Jedi Knight.

The light hurt her eyes. That was all she could think about. She didn't know who or what she was, or where she was for that matter. 'No' that wasn't quite right, she knew who she was - Maija. Lieutenant Maija Darklighter.

A voice called out to her, not within her self as before, but from the outside, but it was known and loved. Loved? She rejected the idea firmly in her mind.

"Come on girl, come back to the real world." Squinting brown eyes met blue. She frowned and shut her eyes tight.

"What are you doing here?" she grumbled, still with her eyes closed.

"Saving your butt, lady. Again"

There was a silence. She risked a peep.

"I'm still here."

There was another pregnant pause.

"Go away then."

"I can wait Mai."

Silence greeted that remark. She lay with her eyes squeezed shut.

"I will wait. The Jedi are famed for their patience."

"It's a trait you missed out on then."

Luke breathed noisily through his teeth and muttered his way through an entire set of Bocce swearwords. Why couldn't she just give in.

"I know what those words mean, Sir and I think the inner council would not approve of such language."

"Would you stop calling me Sir. How can you call the man you love Sir?"

Furious blue eyes met indignant brown. "Perhaps because I don't?"

"I don't think so. You do you know and I feel the same way about you."

Unable to cope with the Jedi's confident assumption the girl in the bed shut her eyes firmly and turned her back on him.

"You can be so childish Maija Darklighter. I could throttle you," he threw over his shoulder as he stormed out of the medical centre. Kendra Darklighter was correct, they did need some time alone. "If only for me to shake some sense into her."

General Xenon emerged in the direction of the medical centre just in time to hear the last comment and see Luke march off angrily in the other direction. "So the boy has returned without us knowing again." Amazing how the Jedi moved around the galaxy but this one moves around my station almost undetected. I really will have to check security." Luke had just confirmed Xen's other hunch that Luke and Maija knew each other far better than anyone suspected. You didn't want to throttle polite acquaintances and the tone of Luke's voice indicated a lot of emotion involved. He chuckled. Maija would keep the Jedi on his toes, that much was clear.

Lieutenant Page called a briefing to discuss events on Deegan. His face was grave, things had turned serious. "The diplomats representing the New Republic have been arrested on spying charges. One of our agents has disappeared completely and we are not hopeful of his fate. Admiral Joulwe has arrived on Deegan to offer his aid to a people in crisis. He brought along a Super Star Destroyer with a full complement of TIE fighters and stormtroopers. The SSD hasn't made it's presence felt yet, as the people are still in mourning for King Zereon."

"Is it true he was murdered?" asked Wedge.

"We are almost certain that he was," answered Leia. "The operative that disappeared worked in the lab that carried out the post mortem. He disappeared after he managed to send us a copy of part of the results."

"The results which were published were completely different from the set we received." said Page

Leia leant forward, her pretty face strained. "I've agreed to go to Deegan as a personal friend of the Princess's to try and intercede on behalf of the diplomatic staff. Han will of course come with me, as will Chewbacca."

"The Rogues are to fly escort duty for the Falcon, but won't land on Deegan unless absolutely necessary." put in Wedge.

Xen looked sideways at Skywalker, who up until then had been silent, as if he was wrestling with something in his mind. "I will be joining Page and his men on the ground as an assault crew, we have to get those people out."

Page cleared his throat "General Cracken feels that the planet joining the New Republic was perhaps always out of the question, but we cannot remove the government or Princess Antaara."

Leia looked upset. She'd worked so hard on getting things correct for the trade delegation. "So you're saying that it was never on the cards."

"Any information we gained showed the trade delegation more interested in sabotage than joining us." added Page. "The conference was set up with the idea that it might draw out the Deegani pro-Imperial faction. They,ve managed to do a lot of damage to New Republic Sites, but up until now we have been unable to prove that it was definitely them."

"I'm sorry Luke. I was very wrong wasn't I?" Leia turned to her brother full of contrition. "Maija was spying for Page and Cracken wasn't she? And acting as an unknown bodyguard, a sort of backup. I blundered in without thinking things through. It's not like me."

Page shook his head. "It was vital that you negotiated in good faith with the Deegani delegation. Antaara was unable to pick up on any negative feelings you would otherwise have unwittingly displayed."

Luke crossed to his sister's side and placed a steadying hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Leia, your control needs a little work that's all. Lieutenant Darklighter's is better, but it makes her difficult to warm to. Maija brings a lot of it on herself. But she's had a hard time of it too. If she gives permission I'll tell you about it, but suffice to say she has a Jedi background and was given a task to do. She had to protect the Light of the Force against the darkness."

"The Light of the Force?"

"Yes Leia. You and I and any others that come our way. You had to be unaware of Antaara's deception. She has a force ability too" He smiled his reckless farmboy grin. "We would never have suited. Can you imagine me following her around the Relentless Warrior.?"

"I guess not."

"Do not underestimate her. She is working for the dark side."

"I won't oh great Jedi." she smiled and wrapped her arms round his shoulders.

"Hey! What's going on here?" the suspicious voice of her husband intruded into the twins' conversation.

"Remember he's my brother." Leia quipped. "It's a Jedi thing."

Han laughed. "It's great to see ya kid. Although I don't know if I trust you to go off on your own with Page's guys. You always get yourself into some sort of scrape and we have to come and rescue you."

"I like that. I thought it was the other way round." Luke answered good naturedly.

"Boys, boys, please." interrupted Leia mock sternly.

The two men turned and stared at the tiny Princess. "Perhaps we could put her in a cell somewhere. She's a committee all by herself." Han joked.

Luke's expression turned serious. "Could you do something for me Leia?" he asked .

"Of course."

"I want you to practise some combat training with Page at the centre here and work on lightsaber training. Han has agreed to go through fitness training with you. We don't want to take any chances. Maija has agreed to go through some basic Jedi training with me because she will also be going to Deegan. We think that Antaara has now worked out part of her identity and should be able to sense her if she gets close."

"So she's going as .....bait." stated Han.

"We're all going as bait Han."

"She's done it before." None of them, apart from Luke had heard the intelligence man coming up beside them. "Obviously not to Deegan, but she was part of my original scouting mission to Jabba's palace when Han was there in his carbonite phase of life."

The Solo's stunned faces made Luke and Page smile and Luke used the gap in the conversation to make his move.

"I'll see you in a few days." Luke waved his hand at the group and left the room hurriedly.

"Where's he off to now?" Han raised his eyes in exasperation. "You know something sweetheart, that brother of yours gets worse and worse."

"I could tell you, but you'll see him there in a few days, so I won't." Page's grey eyes smiled and he too left the briefing room.

"You know where he's going?" Han shouted after Page. "Couldn't you let us in on it, I mean...." his voice trailed off. "Aah! Sith."

"I'd like to speak to Lieutenant Darklighter, Han. Do you think that might be possible? I've a very big apology to give her and thanks, because I'd have been dead otherwise."

"Yeh, I'd like to add my thanks to yours. She's cool in a crisis. Maybe coming from that backwater planet has something to do with it. Ask the General, Leia."

Xen walked briskly up to the couple. "There should be no problem, now that I know you're not trying to upset her. She's like a daughter to me you know. But perhaps later, give her a chance to recover properly from the sedative. However, there has been a call for General Solo from General Madine."

"I'll deal with that first, if you don't mind, General, Leia?"

"No problem General Solo. Now your highness, would you join me in some refreshment before you start the stringent exercise programme young Skywalker and Lieutenant Page have put together to torture you with."

Luke walked into the medicentre to find Maija up and dressed, perched uncomfortably on the end of a repulsor bed.

"I'm sorry Sir .....er...Luke," she added hastily as he moved threateningly close. "I apologise for any trouble I may have caused."

He stood and surveyed the room including the pretty girl nervously chewing on her nails. Maija flushed and turned her head away, but kept a wary eye on the Jedi's position. Luke crossed over to where she sat, bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He held her gaze for a second, then turned her face fully towards him and kissed her deeply on the lips. Maija laughed shakily remembering her brief history with this man. A kiss in the desert, a night together on dusty Tatooine and again on the station, a snatched kiss in a components cupboard. "Commander..........."

"Just Luke," he said.

"But you'll never be just Luke to me." she breathed gruffly at him, then immediately turned scarlet with mortification.

Luke grinned and kissed her hard. "Come on Lieutenant, let's get you to a safe house for a little training." He pulled a cloak from the duffel bag he carried and covered Maija with it. Hood up and all. He put on his own black cloak and pulled the hood firmly over his own head. Putting his arm firmly round Maija's waist for support he walked her to the door. "Just trust me and keep quiet until we are out of here. The holocamms will not pick us up if I've disabled the correct ones, but I don't want the hidden microphones doing that either. Use the force to mask your presence. You can do that can't you?"

Maija nodded, the feel of his strong arm around her waist giving support to her still shaky legs. But as Luke had said, everything went according to plan and the pair found themselves boarding a very undistinguished shuttle.

"Are you ready for take off. I need you to co-pilot here."

"Where are we going Luke?"

"I've a small accommodation unit on Bestine, near Kestic Station. I bought it a couple of years ago mainly because I was tired of not having a home. But I haven't had time to turn this into a home either. It's near enough Kestic Township for supplies, but isolated. I use the library there fairly frequently, so it made sense. There is a large stock of holodiscs on the Jedi which somehow escaped detection during the purge."

"Oh!"

"Leia and Han don't know I have it, although I would suspect Page and the other intelligence guys might know I have one somewhere. It's in the middle of nowhere on the side of a cliff cut into the rock itself. There are lots of rock pools, fast flowing rivers and tall trees. But it is completely private."

"But I thought Bestine was made up of small rocky islands?"

"It is mainly, but the largest land mass has a great deal of unexplored territory. That's where the base is. In the Southern Wilderness. Kestic Township is on the edge of the Southern Wilderness"

"I've been there many times, but never explored outside. There is some beautiful scenery, but it's different from Tatooine."

"Just about everywhere's different from Tatooine."

"Come on Maija, you need the rest, we both do. My unit is three days travel from the base and I told Page I'd meet him there in just over a week. "

She raised her hooded head and her brown eyes gazed into his trustingly. "Yes."

Maija trailed round the unit. It was actually very pleasant, not luxurious, but roomy and comfortable. Luke was correct on one thing. It had little of his personality stamped upon it and looked as if no-one had lived there.

"No-one has really," said Luke reading her thoughts as he watched her, his handsome face impassive. "But I did bring some of your things from Tatooine and from the Station. I'd rather have returned to the dustball, he smiled wryly and Maija shared with him a memory of long hot days, but it's too far out on the rim." He busied himself by laying out some provisions. "Now we eat, then you must rest. We have a busy schedule tomorrow."

Maija awoke several hours later to the feel of a muscular body next to her own. "I didn't think this was the plan," she said gasping, as his hand moved leisurely over her body. Luke smiled, rolled over and said "Oh yes Lieutenant, this is the plan. We need a little re-acquaintance time." She wound her arms around his neck and murmured "Whatever you say....Commander." There was no talking for some while, just the sounds of two people making love.

The next day Luke started Maija on a light training schedule to build up her strength and improve her fitness. He also made her start lightsaber drill. She was a natural.

"I have a confession to make Luke. I have a lightsaber. My father gave me one when I was very small. He said he'd got it from his father, but unfortunately had not been born with the skill. Father taught me some drills and always said I had the gift, but it's been years since I did them, but it's strange, the feeling comes back almost instantly."

Luke could only shake his head in wonder at the jewel he had uncovered. She reached deep into the bottom of her bundle of belongings which Luke had collected from Tatooine and produced the Jedi's weapon of honour. Luke extended the blade and a pale lavender beam of light hummed. "You never cease to amaze me." he murmured as he shut off the blade. "Come on. We've got to go into town. So into the shower Lieutenant, you look distinctly in need of one."

"Look who's talking Commander. I think you need it more than I."

Luke grabbed her by the waist and tickled. "I suggest Lieutenant that we save water, being from a desert planet and all and take it together." Maija blushed, smiled and let herself be led into the refresher.

When she came out of the shower Maija was interested to see that Luke had dressed himself in his grey robe, the one he'd worn at Leia's wedding. The tunic was of a soft fabric over a black undershirt and trousers. His boots had been polished until they shone, with his Jedi cloak completing the ensemble. Commander Skywalker, Jedi Knight stood before her, instead of Luke. Maija swallowed nervously, her throat suddenly dry. She peered into the cupboard in which hung her own meagre wardrobe.

"Could you wear this Mai?" Luke asked diffidently holding out her crimson silk dress. 

"Why did you bring that? Isn't it a bit grand for Kestic Township?"

"Please, I always think of you wearing it, or your robe of the same colour. That day when you fell asleep in the courtyard holds a special memory for me. So please Mai wear it. I thought we might go for a meal or something. No-one will know us there, but it's nice to get dressed up occasionally."

Kestic Township had been evacuated by the Empire when it had set a base on the planet, but when the rebellion had grown the empire had abandoned the base and the alliance had taken it over. Gradually some of the people returned and the town, if not what it was before, was bustling during the day. They reached the town quickly and Luke took the speeder near an official looking building. "That's the library, but we're going next door." 

"Why?"

"Patience my girl, you'll see."

They walked into some sort of office, where a droid sat at a terminal. "Citizen Skywalker and Mistress Kenobi?" it enquired.

Maija jumped in shock. "What!"

Luke tightened his grip on her arm. "That's right." 'Don't worry it'll be alright' he sent to the frightened girl through the force. 'But Luke' she sent back 'What are you doing. I never use that name." Maija froze in terror, she'd just given herself away. She slowed her thumping heart and looked warily up at him. "How......how did you know...?"

"I guessed most of it and your Aunt and Uncle supplied the rest."

"Do you have the required papers and results of the tests?" the droid asked.

"Of course. Here."

"Thankyou. Proceed to room B056. You are expected."

Luke hustled Maija from the reception droids office and through a door into a carpeted corridor with several sets of turbolifts stood empty and waiting. "Come on," Luke pulled her into the first one and as the door closed, covered her mouth with his own. "Gosh I needed that."

Maija was completely confused and not a little angry by this time, especially when she realised the Galaxy's role model and sole Jedi Knight had managed to undo her hair from it's tight bun at the back of her head.

"Luke, what on Tatooine is up with you. I look a mess."

He laughed down into her worried face, blue eyes shining with enthusiasm. Leia would have recognised the expression, even though she hadn't seen it for ages. "No you don't." He smoothed the shining strands away from her face. "You are so beautiful." He bent his head to kiss her again. 

A dry cough interrupted the proceedings. Maija jerked away from Luke, scarlet faced with embarrassment. The turbolift had stopped and several people stood watching proceedings with indulgent faces.

"You get out here." an elderly man pointed to the open door. "many good wishes."

"What did he mean by that Luke?"

The blue eyed Jedi turned her to face him. "It was what he said it was. He wished us well."

"Why?" she began to feel she was in a bad holodrama. A frightened expression flitted over her face. "Does he know who we are?"

"No, of course not." Luke soothed. "We're on our own, no military titles. Nobody ever knows much about outside happenings here." He took her hand, kissed it, held it firmly within his own and marched her towards room B056. Maija began to drag her heels. "Luke I'm not going in there until you tell me what I have to prepare myself for."

"That's easy," he wrapped his arms round her again.

"Luke people are staring."

"Let them."

"But I'm supposed to be an undercover operative and you are ...."she whispered fiercely. "Just tell me."

Luke grinned "Trust me." and pulled her into the room. "We're getting married."

This isthe bit with the disclaimer. I own none of these characters but George Lucas does and I will not make an Imperial credit out of any of it. Starwars is a wonderful universe and I am only borrowing them for a while. Many thanks to all who have encouraged me in this and to the people at Fanfix who do sterling work.

Anna.S.Hamilton@BTInternet.com

****

Chapter 20 - The way things must be

Kestic Township - Bestine

Varis Fotwell examined the faint, but unmistakable sense of anticipation he felt at finally, after several years being able to perform another wedding ceremony. When the Empire evacuated the towns many of the populace rather than leave, had gone deep into the wilderness, the rocky crags and many small islands providing shelter. Now that the Empire had gone, they were returning slowly to the towns, but the young people had mainly stayed away.

This wedding was different for another reason. He never thought that he would ever get to meet Anakin's boy. Luke Skywalker, rebel hero and Alliance Commander. Of course, as First Councillor of Kestic Township there was always a chance to meet visiting dignitaries, but somehow this was different.

Varis was a longtime friend of Camus Xenon's, they had fought together in the clone wars, oh...... way back. When the Empire had quit Bestine, Varis had offered sanctuary to the New Republic. Struggling to keep together, hounded from pillar to post, the band of fighters that were aiming for freedom in the galaxy gladly accepted the respite Bestine offered. The base had always been a top secret one, with the mobile space station not too far away as the focal point. As the Empire had been pushed from the Core, the Bestine planetary base had come into it's own. It was to be found deep in the Southern Wilderness, probably on the largest land mass the planet possessed, also it's most difficult terrain. Deep ravines and small pools, swift flowing rivers and sheer cliffs, along with areas of vegetation so thick as to be almost impenetrable. 

'It's quite a while since Xen and I had that game of Sabacc, must be more than six months.' He shuffled into his ceremonial robes of black trimmed with blue and gold threads. He had to look the part, the important one. Would the young Jedi be impressed by this? On reflection, Varis supposed he would not. The Jedi had a way of seeing through you as if you were transparisteel. The Jedi - Luke Skywalker. He knew Luke Skywalker had purchased an accommodation unit some two hours journey out of Kestic Station, but didn't know if he ever stayed there. He made it his business to retain pertinent facts, but he doubted any of the other natives knew who Skywalker was. He wheezed cheerfully into a chuckle. "Just one of the most pivotal beings in the known universe." But of late the young man had tried to retreat into anonymity, hiding behind his more politically orientated twin.

The young Jedi entered first, pulling a bewildered girl with him. A quick, heated conversation whispered between the two, ended as the blonde-haired man advanced purposefully to the desk, dragging the girl with him. She seemed completely stunned. There were no attendants, family or guests. The couple were alone. Varis fathomed that this was a surprise to Skywalker's fiancée, even though all the paperwork was in order, including medical profiles and birth-data cards.

So it was to be a secret, so secret in fact that one half of the couple had been completely unaware of the plan. Knowing who and what Luke was, Varis understood perfectly. But she was a beauty, there was no denying that. The girl's shining dark hair shimmered down her back reaching well past her slender waist. The rich crimson of her dress glowed in the light and rustled over the carpeted floor as she shifted nervously. 

Luke put his arm around Maija. "Married," she whispered again. "But what about our families, the New Republic, your duties as a Jedi"

"Ssh," he placed his finger briefly on her lips and followed it quickly with his mouth. "We can work all this out later. But there is no way we are going to be apart again without me knowing where you are and if you're well. I need to know so I can protect you if need be."

"I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself"

"Mai. You know what I mean. I love you. Independence is one thing, but we have to be together, it's that simple."

The first Councillor stood at the greel wood door of the chamber and cleared his throat gruffly.

"Citizen Skywalker and Mistress Kenobi!"

Luke nodded and stepped forward. Varis was surprised at how unassuming the man seemed, but he never underestimated anyone. The young man hesitated and glanced down at the girl by his side, she stared at the floor fixedly. Varis wondered at the strange mood of the pair, but he did sense a deep love flowing from Luke to the petite figure of Mistress Maija Kenobi. Now that was a name from the past, there wouldn't be any connection of course, but it was coincidental that the two famous names stood side by side. The Councillor wasn't sure, how the girl felt about the proceedings until she lifted her head and dark eyes bored into the face of her fiancé. Varis nearly gasped aloud. These two were almost a single being, so closely were they connected. Whatever had drawn them together was powerful indeed.

"Citizen, you have a gift for your bride?"

Luke dipped his head solemnly and brought out a crystal tear shaped pendant on a gold chain. Placing it around her neck, he explained it's significance.

"Councillor Fotwell, this was forged from the sands of our home world, so it carries great importance for us both." 

Maija took a shaky breath and fumbled her hands into Luke's. Trembling she gave the traditional response. "I accept the gift Luke, not for it's value but for the giver, but I have nothing for you save my love and I....... I..... do.... love."

Luke sighed with relief, it would be fine. The old words from Tatooine meant that she'd accepted him.

"Han!, Wedge!" Leia spoke hurriedly into the comlink. "Maija's gone."

"Gone!"

"Gone, vanished, disappeared."

"Is Page still here?"

A sudden impending sense of disaster made Leia bolt out of the medbay room. Just as it blew. She crashed to the floor and covered her head, while debris rained down upon her.

"Leia!" The agonised shout from Han echoed in the now silent corridor and the Correllian pushed other soldiers out of his way in his haste to get to the still form of his wife. He tore at the wreckage frantically with his bare hands, scrabbling at the rubble. "Leia! Leia!"

There was a faint moan as the figure shifted slightly. Han bellowed at Chewbacca to come and help him move some of the metal plates which were trapping Leia.

"I'm fine, I think. Thank the force for my Jedi danger sense." She winced as Chewbacca lifted the last of the larger pieces covering the tiny Princess and Han picked her up, despite her protestations that she could walk. Wrapping his arms around her petite dusty form, he glared fiercely at anyone who came within two feet of her.

Page and some of his operatives clattered to a halt in front of the Solo's, followed by a harried looking Xenon.

"Your Highness!"

"I'm fine, General. Honestly it's just a few scratches."

"Maija?"

"Wasn't in there to begin with, if she had been she would be dead."

Page stifled a quick smile. 'Sith, Skywalker' he thought. 'I should have locked you up before you started meddling, If I possibly could.'

"What do you mean 'she wasn't there'?" General Xenon turned his fiery gaze on the dishevelled Solo's.

"The room was empty. She wasn't there." explained Leia simply.

Wedge ran up quickly. "There are things missing from her quarters. Clothes and other personal belongings."

Silence. Awkward as no-one knew what to say.

Page sighed and shook his head. "It's ok, I have a pretty good idea of where she has gone and with whom.

Leia brushed something from her ruined white senatorial gown. "She's alright?" she questioned anxiously.

"Oh, I would think so," Page drawled dryly.

"She's gone with Luke," Han guessed. "He sneaked her out of here."

"Without permission!" inserted the General testily, but he was relieved that Maija had come to no harm.

"They'll have gone down to the planetary base, it's safer than here." Page offered.

"He did say he would give her Jedi skills to protect herself," Wedge remarked thoughtfully. "I take it, there's a good gym facility on the base?"

Page rubbed the back of his neck, the stress Skywalker put you through. "The terrain is most suitable for military exercises. We've done a lot of training for the specials on Bestine planet. There is every kind of topography, apart from desert, but especially rock and water. Is that suitable for training Jedi?"

"Excuse me if I draw your attention to a little matter that's bothering me." Han's insolent tone drew stares from all present. "But my wife just happened to be visiting the medbay and it blew up. Who's in charge of security here?"

"We won't find anything." Page asserted. "The blast investigators tell me it's a standard Imperial device, as were the decoys."

"Decoys! Strewth!" Han exploded.

"What has Lieutenant Darklighter done to be so singled out by our Imperial friends?"

"I have my suspicions." answered Page "but we intend to find out for sure."

The Skywalkers left their home two days later and travelled in their small two-seater shuttle craft, under cover of darkness to the Southern Wilderness. It wasn't a particularly dangerous journey, but it was better to err on the side of caution. They flew over lakes with small islands and rocky valleys containing fast flowing streams, but as they travelled further inland the terrain grew more rugged. Steep wooded gorges and impenetrable chasms made for impressive but lonely scenery. It was a perfect location for the base, surrounded as it was on all sides by rocky hills and enormous trees made it invisible from the air. Of course, most of the complex was underground. The small shuttle craft landed some way from the base shields and Luke set up camp.

"We'd better get some sleep tonight," murmured Luke as he wrapped his arms round his wife. "Tomorrow we're both back in uniform. Me in my robes and you in your NR grey." He turned her to face him and gazed urgently into her brown eyes. "One day Maija, you too will be a Jedi Knight. The force is strong in you."

Maija smiled sleepily. "I know," and laid her head on his shoulder. Luke also smiled in the darkness. It was the first time she'd admitted to being a force adept without a struggle. He stiffened suddenly. He'd heard in the echo of the breeze the chuckle and sigh of a crazy old wizard. Luke relaxed, if he wanted a sign that Obi Wan blessed their marriage, he had it now. Drawing his wife closer into his embrace he closed his eyes and slept.

The row the pair got when they finally reached the planetary base could be heard in the staff lounge, several layers below. They had gone the last part on foot to safeguard security and had arrived tired and dirty. Leia had taken one look at her brother and let rip verbally. Luke spoke to his wife through the force. "You can see why she is such a good politician, she has a way with words."

Han was puzzled. He'd been closely watching both Luke and Maija since they'd arrived, to see if what Leia suspected was true, that Luke was interested romantically in Maija Darklighter. Leia had to admit that the alliance with Deegan was out of the question, but she was not reconciled to someone coming from nowhere. Leia had not approved a union therefore it shouldn't take place. But Han had found that there was no reaction at all. There was absolutely nothing. In itself wasn't that strange? But Han found it difficult to understand his brother-in-law recently. He'd never had difficulty in charming the females, whereas Luke had blushed and stammered and looked awkward. Even with his Jedi robes on he'd just kept out of the way.

Luke worked with his sister and members of Rogue Squadron on stamina and fitness, and Maija had been trying to slice some Deegani codes, they'd had little contact with each other during the day. Everything had seemed so normal. Leia had tried to make her peace with the young Lieutenant, but had been kept at a wary distance.

Xenon watched the lovers too, but he knew more about them and he had been around a long time. Nature being what it was. He admired their professional behaviour, but shook his head over it. If they were involved why the secrecy, he shook his head again. Only once did he see Maija look to Skywalker for some sort of reassurance. The rest of the day they'd been apart, but that quick glance had told the old soldier a lot. These two were involved all right, very involved. Their behaviour was almost comical, as they distanced each other and everyone else out.

Leia gave up trying to talk to Maija and tried her brother instead. What she got from him was his watchful blue gaze turned on her and that maddening Jedi calm. "Give her time, Leia. Trust must be earned on both sides."

Maija returned early to her quarters. She felt like a bug under a scope. Solo watched her, Leia watched her, hell, even Xen and the Wookiee watched her. What was she supposed to do. Tricks? She sensed Luke's mind giving comfort and opened the door.

"I've been placed next to you. Xen's doing I think!" he raised his eyebrows and smiled at his frazzled wife. "He may not use the force, but he doesn't miss a thing." Luke walked past Maija as she stood rooted to the spot and began to remove his clothes.

"Luke!"

"Shut the door Mai." The door hissed shut.

"Next door Skywalker."

"I thought I'd just stay with you. You have the extra bunk."

"Luke!" she wailed as he stripped down even further. "I thought discretion was the order of the day."

A bare tanned back presented itself and he bent to remove his tunic pants and boots, giving her a view of his very trim rear. He turned and advanced on his wife, backing her into a corner. Maija looked down his body, then quickly looked up a red flush covering her cheeks.

"Let me help you get ready for bed." His blue eyes twinkled at her as he edged closer.

"Luke!" Maija wailed again. "Oh jumping Jawas," she muttered crossly. His arms wound round her waist and drew her to him.

"You seem tired Lieutenant, you'd better lie down." Luke rested his forehead on hers and felt her small hands move over his bare back and encircle his neck. Her tunic eventually landed somewhere on the floor behind them, but neither were concerned with it's fate. His head came nearer and his mouth covered hers. Maija gasped as Luke's tongue penetrated her mouth. Her knees buckled and she grasped his bare shoulders tightly. Pushing her back against the wall he removed the pins from her hair and watched mesmerised as it tumbled down. Flicking the light off with the force he pulled Maija down onto one of the beds. "Sorry sweetheart, I never gave you a choice of bunk." he chuckled in the darkness. Then the mood changed as his teeth grazed the tip of a bare breast and streaks of fire shot through their bodies. The force heightened their awareness of each other as they kissed and loved, then his hands were beneath her hips and they cried out as their bodies joined. It was always this way between them.

Your Highness," Threepio called. "A message from Coruscant."

Leia turned to Han. "That could be from Winter ."

The dignified visage of the Lady Winter of Alderaan filled the holoscreen.

"You were correct Leia, the holograph is indeed from Aldera and I remember the couple. They worked for your father...... and for the rebellion.

The man had several identities, the main ones being Petros Nethwan of Reltooine and Petros Darklighter, which I believe was the name of his wife's family."

Han shrugged his shoulders. He would never get over the way life's patterns shifted and joined together, especially with the way certain families seemed intertwined.

"I don't know why I never spotted the resemblance between Jerna Darklighter and Maija before because it's very strong, But they never brought the child to court."

"So she has told the truth."

"I think the phrase is 'from a certain point of view'." Winter's expression turned more serious. "There is more you should know."

"What?" asked Leia.

"Petros Nethwan's mother was called Nita."

"All very interesting, but tells us nothing." Han butted in impatiently. "And can't be important."

Leia had a funny feeling, a tingle in her force sense. "Ssh Han. Go on Winter."

"Nita Nethwan was once married to Obi Wan Kenobi."

Han sat down heavily and closed his eyes. The crazy old guy had been dead for years, but still managed to make his presence felt. Leia nodded slowly.

"The marriage ended before Kenobi trained as a Jedi, but I can find no record of Petros Nethwan or Petros Darklighter/Kenobi. They've all been removed." Winter's voice came to Leia as if from far away. "But Nita died long before Petros came to Alderaan. I've worked out that much."

Han opened his eyes. "So it's just possible that Lieutenant Darklighter is Obi Wan's Granddaughter." He stressed the word possible hitting it ever so lightly with sarcasm.

"Yes Han. It's 'just' possible. If I find out anything more I'll let you know."

Leia looked at her husband. "What do you think?"

Han pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I like her Leia. Does Luke know?"

"I think he does." She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses as far as she could. "Yes. He knows."

The door chimed and opened swiftly. Luke Skywalker stood serenely at the portal, his face with the inscrutable expression he seemed to adopt these days. "Hi Han, Leia," he crossed to his sister and kissed her on the cheek. "What do you want to know?"

"Sith! I hate when you do that."

"Sorry Han." He looked quizzically in his sister's direction. "Leia?"

"There's a possibility that Maija Darklighter is some relation of Obi Wan's."

"Yes, I know."

The Solo's looked at each other and Han frowned. He felt further away than ever from his brother-in-law."

"It's true, she is. I've always felt close to her. When her force awareness began to return she shone like a lantern in the night. Force strong and from Tatooine......"

"What's that supposed to mean?" griped Han.

Luke ignored him and glanced again at his sister.

"How long have you known."

"A few weeks, but it's not important. We have other things to consider."

"Like!" threw in Han sarcastically.

"Our little jaunt to the Efik Minor system. We have to get those people out of Deegan. Who can guess what's going on there at the moment. Maija is our best shot. She is linked to Antaara via some history of Imperial training in a way that you and I are not. Plus she's the best slicer we have outside of the smuggling fraternity."

Leia you have to go in from the official point of view, even though I don't think we will have success."

Leia frowned. "You're right Luke, the NR cannot be seen to overthrow a legitimate government. We would fail in any case and far more harm than good would come out of it. If what Gavin Darklighter saw was correct." Luke's head jerked abruptly and Leia detected a shifting in his emotions, was it guilt? "Luke?" she broke off what she was saying.

"It's nothing Leia."

"If what Gavin saw was correct, Antaara is in cahoots with an Imperial Admiral by the name of Gtrec Joulwe."

"Yeah," broke in Han. "From her ankles to her neck."

Leia shot him a very wifely look. "Han!"

"What about Roet?"

Han looked grave. "Reports about his whereabouts have ceased. We don't know if he's alive or dead."

"Blast!" swore Luke fiercely. "He was one of our best men." He sighed and rested his hand on top of the little R2 unit's domed head. The droid twittered reassuringly. "I don't know anymore Artoo......" he stopped abruptly as a new sense approached.

The chime of the door sounded loud in the stillness. Leia stretched out with her developing abilities. "Good." said Luke softly. He knew who it was.

It's Maija," Leia exclaimed in surprise. "She should be resting."

"Try telling her that," Luke remarked dryly.

Han opened the door to a different Maija than the one the Solo's were used to. Luke could have told them she was hiding under a bland facade. The old desert robe of dark green bantha hair covered her in enveloping folds and her shining dark hair was loosely tied back from her face by a piece of cloth. Luke could have sworn that it was the cord from his old Tatooine clothes. He sent a quick message to his wife through the force and a little gleam entered her dark eyes. Leia looked suspiciously from one to the other, but hadn't managed to catch the message. Leia searched her emotions and realised that she was pleased to see the younger girl. Leia wanted to make amends for her previous distrust but she knew it would take time as Maija was slow to trust, but loyal to a fault once that trust was given. Leia had yet to earn that trust.

"Paman Roet should still be alive if he is on Deegan, if not...." she let her voice trail off and looked towards Han. "General Solo, you know as well as I do Imperial procedures for punishing traitors."

Han swallowed. "Yeah, I know them. Imprisoned, tortured, drugged and interrogated. Just to squash any information or spirit left out of you." He reached over to Leia whose face had whitened. She still couldn't speak openly of her time in the first death star all those years ago. Her hand tightened in his grasp and she managed to smile.

"Roet will either be sentenced to death on Deegan or will be transported to the slave mines at Kallinn. They make Kessel seem like a holiday resort. The outcome in either case is the same, I'm sorry to say, and I do fear the worst."

"How do you know about Kallinn?" Leia asked.

"I visited it once on an inspection tour, when I'd completed my training. We have to hope the diplomats are not given a new posting there. They wouldn't last five seconds and if Kallinn is the destination there is no way we'd get them out."

"Lieutenant Page has suggested I go with Luke and the special operatives team, rather than assume my usual place in the diplomatic entourage. If that meets with your approval Your Highness?"

All Leia heard was her brothers name slipping easily from Maija's lips. "She called him Luke and not Commander."

"My problem is that Antaara has blown my cover. It's lasted ten years I should be grateful for that. I just hope she has only linked me to Raithal and not to 'Sandstorm'"

"You were 'Sandstorm', I don't believe it." mumbled Han.

Luke closed his eyes. '_What else are you keeping from me_?' he sent to her through the force.

"What I have been has no importance."

"To Antaara it has," inserted Luke quietly. He glanced at his sister. He was seriously worried and for once it showed.

"So I did a little spying for the Alliance. That's not what has upset her Serene Highness. She cannot fathom why she couldn't sense me until it was too late. Antaara is clever I'll admit, but with typical dark side impatience she looks for the easy solution. I ruined her mission and blew the gracious Princess facade sky high. If you'll excuse me your Highness," Maija nodded at Leia. "She was trying to copy you and not succeeding. Antaara has a personal grudge now, against me."

Her voice trembled a little. Han and Leia had to admire her spirit because she tried so hard to appear unconcerned. Luke being attuned to her emotions more closely, crossed the room and put his arms around her.

"Luke, I know....about the explosives."

He shut his eyes briefly, sent a small prayer to whoever listened to these things, then looked at his brother-in-law. A muscle twitched in Han's cheek and the gaze he directed back to the Jedi was grim.

"The computer files gave me the information."

Luke placed his hands on either side of Maija's face. "We wanted to protect you from that knowledge. You've gone through so much recently on our behalf and what has Xen told you about tampering with the main computer, huh?"

Maija forgot about Leia and Han as Luke filled her consciousness. She covered his larger calloused hand with one of her own. "But I'm still here, because of you," she assured him earnestly. Luke pulled her back into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Leia and Han looked at each other in complete stupefaction, before turning away, guilty at intruding into such a private moment. For a timeless instant, the Jedi and the Lieutenant communicated with each other, blue eyes holding brown.

Maija came to her senses with a little gasp of horror and struggled from Luke's arms. "Stop wriggling Mai." Her eyes slid towards Leia, but the Princess evinced no reaction whatsoever. Han smirked, as he enjoyed her embarrassment. Luke's face was difficult to read, but he welcomed the feel of her in his arms. Her face flamed and she stood rigid in his grasp. 

"Commander Skywalker! Let...... me.....go."

__

"Not on your life....Lieutenant............." he sent through the force.

"No!" she exploded.

"Yes, Maija." Luke stressed gently.

"No!" she repeated stubbornly. Luke removed his arms reluctantly and she shot him a look that spoke volumes, before sweeping from the room, her head held high.

The door snapped shut, leaving Luke grimacing apologetically at his confused sister. "I always seem to say the wrong thing where the Lieutenant is involved. Was she this touchy when she worked for you?"

Leia lifted her hands in a gesture of resignation. "I don't know what all that was about Luke, but Maija never was one for being the life and soul of anything. She always observed from the edge. I suppose I didn't know her well, but she didn't invite you to get to know her."

"What was that all about Luke? Are you and she involved or..... What about Antaara?"

Luke groaned. "Han... I...."

"I thought you hit it off pretty well, I know you denied it, but we all," he glanced at his wife, "hoped something might come of it."

"It was never on Han." Luke said simply.

"Luke." his sister spoke warningly and watched as her brother blushed in apparent confusion. The polished Jedi Knight disappeared and the gauche Tatooine farmboy stood shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "I....., I have to go." With an abrupt swirl of his black cloak he turned and practically ran from the room.

Han shook his head. "I don't understand, do you?"

Leia had to admit that she did not.

"If he's courting the girl, why not leave him to it? He's been focusing on this Jedi business for so long, that he never had a chance to succeed with the female of the species. Maybe I should give him some tips."

Leia laughed as she leaned into her husband's side. "Maybe you should."

"Well I didn't do so badly."

"No, I suppose you did far better than expected, nerfherder."

Han turned serious hazel eyes on his wife. "Leia, be reasonable. Young Darklighter is single, pretty and force strong. We assume she is loyal to the NR. She's saved your life on several occasions, apparently and she's saved Luke's life. Surely she deserves a shot at your brother? And besides, I like her."

"Yes, but I wanted him to have someone his equal. But if Antaara is what they say...."

"Maija is his equal. With her pedigree there can be no question of that if Kenobi is a relative. Anyway, he's admitted nothing. We've seen them together in official areas. He's kissed her once in comfort, not passion. She saved his life and was nearly killed in the process, it is quite understandable that a bond will grow, but it doesn't necessarily have to be a love affair. Many of the NR hierarchy don't think I'm your equal." Han's features took on a mischievous cast. "they say," he whispered, "that I'm far superior."

"Your ego is certainly larger flyboy. But Luke doesn't deal with women that often. Much of the farmboy remains along with the Jedi and this girl is so different from the others."

"Wait till he confirms something. I've seen him be friendlier to Wedge!"

"Han!" Leia looked startled, then began to laugh huskily. "If you've fixed the bucket, we can get on our way. I've a bad feeling about this."

"Watch." Page addressed the command group. Maija stood at the front dressed in flowing blue and green robes in a style currently popular on Caaper Ginnohlm, the Deegani capital. As he fired questions at her she changed in front of them, gradually adopting the speech patterns of one of the natives. All trace of Maija disappeared, even her facial features seemed to alter, so completely immersed was she in the new identity. Luke sat dumbfounded as his wife achieved the effect without the use of a force illusion. Then Page did the same without even altering his uniform. His posture changed, his speech pattern slowed and he looked ill at ease in the clothes he wore. Most people there would have walked past them. Then with a click of his fingers the pair suddenly returned to their NR personas. Luke swallowed his mouth dry. "I have a blending in skill" she'd said.

When the session had finished, ignoring the curious gazes, Luke put his arm around his wife to check that she was real and began to lead her from the room. Only to be called back by Page.

"Luke, I'm pairing the two of you together. Keep an eye on Maija will you." Maija opened her mouth to complain. "......and Lieutenant carry on with your orders concerning the Commander here. I'm relying on you to watch out for each other."

"Yes Sir," Maija nodded before Luke pulled her from the room. Page shook his head, there was a change in the relationship. General Xenon's eyes also followed the couple as they left. "Well Page, what do you think?"

"About those two? More open in the relationship, a definite shift, but they're definitely sleeping together. He's never been that interested in any female before, not publicly. There has been the occasional quiet one on the side, but not recently and not since Maija came to his notice."

The wily older man chuckled. "I didn't think sleeping came into it much." There was an answering laugh from Page. "You're correct Sir, but what the Princess will make of it I don't know."

Xen frowned, he was fond of Maija and wasn't sure if he wanted her mixed up with Skywalker and the Solos. "It's none of her business. Maija's a good girl and Skywalker a nice lad. Leave them to it I say, she hasn't found out so far."

"They've barely been speaking to each other, there's been nothing to observe until now, but I would wager that his colleagues in Rogue Squadron have begun to twig that something is up. Skywalker and Maija ended up in the same region on Tatooine at the same time. Need I say more."

"No. These Jedi families do seem to have some sort of pull towards each other. It will be the force at work. I don't pretend to understand it, but I've been alive in this life too long to discount it."

"You're certain she's from a Jedi family?" asked Page with a peculiar tone in his voice.

The General chuckled. "Oh, yes. I always wondered about her, there was just something, but if you look closely she has a sweep of her Grandfather as a young man about her expression."


	8. Chapter21

The disclaimer. Starwars and all the wonderful characters in it are the property of Lucasfilm. I will not make an Imperial credit out of any of this. Thanks for letting me borrow the characters for a while. This is my first venture so any feedback will be appreciated. Anna.S.Hamilton@BTinternet.com

****

Chapter 21 - Survival of the Light

The Millennium Falcon - Caaper Ginnohlm

"Bring him on board, hurry" the frantic Princess paced at the loading ramp of the Falcon as the unconscious Jedi was carried on board by Chewbacca. Luke lay sprawled lifeless on the deck, clothing torn and bloodstained. His face looked as if it had been battered to a pulp and dried blood clung to his matted blond hair. If he was breathing, it was only just.

"Get us out of here Han. Now!"

One week earlier

It had not been an easy trip, the atmosphere had been stifling with a pervading sense of looming darkness. Antaara and Prime Minister Rivn had been barely civil. There had been none of the 'special' friendship which had existed on Coruscant.

The planet was being armed for conflict. Young people were conscripted into the army, weapons production had increased and the most frightening thing was the fanatical geam in the eyes of the leadership. The atmosphere on the streets had also changed, the people muttered quietly in darkened bars and cafes over the death of their King, but all were too afraid to speak openly. Opponents of the regime had been rounded up and had quickly disappeared.

"Typical Imperial procedure," remarked Leia very quietly to Han after receiving a coded message from Page.

It had been three days of urgent negotiations before the Falcon had even landed at Caaper Ginnohlm Spaceport, and a full week before Leia had been able to visit the Diplomats in prison. Leia bit her lip as a well of rage washed over her. They'd been treated exactly as Maija said they would have been. Eventually they'd allowed the diplomatic staff to leave. Leia and Han watched as they filed into the waiting shuttle. Chief Larant was visibly thinner, his face bruised and tired. Several others also looked to have injuries, but it was the air of fear hanging over their bowed heads and one of the women softly sobbing as they left.

Leia turned to Rivn angrily. "I must protest at the treatment meted out to Employees of the New Republic."

"Protest all you want Your Highness, but it will do you no good here. Deegan refuses to accept the jurisdiction of the New Republic." The portly Prime Minister sneered.

"Now look here!" Han began

"Han!" Leia warned softly. Things were not good. That evening the NR party were locked into their quarters, but not before Antaara introduced them to Admiral Gtrec Joulwe. Again Leia felt as if she was being warned by the force. Antaara's colours were dark and when she shot two attendants without a qualm because they displeased her, Leia knew they had to get out of there.

"She's psychotic." Han stated grimly. "We're being kept as hostages Leia, haven't you realised. The NR will not come in and pulverise the planet because we are here. We're the winning sabacc card."

"I know, I only hope Luke and Page are faring better than we are."

"They are here Gtrec. I can feel their presence. The force in them is too strong it calls to me. I will have my revenge."

"The Jedi?"

"Yes." satisfaction dripped from the word. "I can get rid of Skywalker, but it is the girl I want. She ruined my mission."

"Is she worth it?"

"Is any Jedi? She interfered with out plans and must pay. I had a vision, if we allow her to survive, the Jedi will rise stronger than ever before. We will destroy the light of the force and the dark side can grow and thrive. You and I, my love will have the ultimate power." 

The Admiral spoke into his comlink, search the city. We will find them. Perhaps if we use Organa Solo and the smuggler as bait they will find themselves for us." He chuckled softly, grey eyes gleaming.

****

The New Republic Ship - Rebel Dawn

The medics clustered round the unconscious man, as they fought to reach him. "Luke! Come back to us please." Leia entreated her brother desperately. 

"We're losing him, hurry!" one medic screamed at the medical droid.

"No!" Leia screamed.

"Luke, buddy, it's not your time. Please fight this. Don't let them win."

It wasn't the first time Leia had to watch her brother as he lay on the edge of life. She'd watched him in the bacta tank on Hoth and had cradled him in her arms after Vader had cut off his hand on Bespin. Anxiously chewing her lower lip she turned to her husband in tears. "Oh Han! What if he doesn't make it?"

Han rubbed his hand over his eyes, he tried to reassure Leia, wanted to believe after all they'd gone through it would be alright. His mind whirled with all the thoughts that rushed through it. Luke and Leia were twins, his wife had seen too much destruction in her short life, Han feared if Luke died it would be the last straw, for Leia.

The figure moaned, barely audible in the midst of so much confusion. "Luke!" Leia was at his side instantly, followed by Han. "Kid." 

The battered face looked up at them with such despair that Leia stepped back a pace. He was barely conscious, but the expression in the blue eyes was one of a man tormented almost beyond his reason.

"Mmm........" 

"Don't talk Luke, save your strength"

"Mmm.......ai.....ja"

"Leia's here kid," murmured Han gently. "You got us out. That's another one I owe you Junior. We may be even in the rescue stakes."

The blue eyes widened and he stared into his sister's brown eyes, as if willing her to understand. "Maija," he finally managed to rasp. Leia held some water to the cracked and bloodied lips. "They got Maija."

"Luke please, try to rest,"

"I... can't...."

"She distracted the Imperials long enough for Han to get into the Falcon and for Chewie to grab you. A stun bolt took her down before we could get to her."

"Many lives have been lost so the galaxy can remain free, even if Deegan is not."

Luke coughed weakly and a trickle of blood ran down his face from a cut on his forehead. "She's still alive," he insisted fiercely.

"Luke if you don't keep still you'll make your injuries worse."

"Do what she says Luke," added Han.

But breathing unevenly, sweat beading on his forehead, the man on the bed tried to rise.

"Woah! - stay!" Han pushed him back.

"You don't understand." Luke sounded desperate as he attempted to control his trembling limbs.

"What don't we understand?" Leia soothed. "Rest and it'll take care of itself later. We'll sort it out." She gestured quietly to the medical droid. "We'll have to put him under, he's not doing himself any favours like this." 

Han grimaced at his wife. "He always was a stubborn son of a ...., but at least he's alive."

"But Leia," the voice rose slightly as panic hammered at him. "They've taken Maija. I have to get her back." It was a cry of pain.

"Ssh, Luke. We'll get her back." Han shook his head at his wife. Maija had to be dead. 

"She's not dead, I tell you, she's alive." Luke's voice cracked. He attempted to rise again, but Han held him down and he screamed in pain from the broken ribs. Suddenly Han and the medical droid were picking themselves out of a corner at the far side of the room. Luke had employed a force shove to move them from his side. "I have to get her back," he mumbled dully.

The droid rolled forward, needle at the ready.

"Luke, please..."Leia begged, chills running up and down her spine.. "You need to rest."

The Jedi's eyes were wild in his bruised and bloodied face. "Not till I get her back." he cried and tried to shift his legs to the floor.

Leia looked to Han for assistance, but he was still picking himself up from the floor. Suddenly the young Commander broke into racking, agonising sobs, head in his hands, as his weakened body disobeyed his commands. His mental anguish tore at his sister's heart. Again she nodded at the droid, this was doing her brother no good at all. The droid moved to the injured Jedi

"They've got my wife"

There was an instant of complete shock from everyone in the room. The only sound to be heard was the subdued grieving of a husband for his lost wife. Luke's soft sobs echoed in Leia's ears and sent wretchedness to her heart.

"Leia!, Can't you understand," he pleaded brokenly. "They've got my wife and I have to get her back," he grieved softly, as the droid slid the needle into his arm.

"They've............got...........my.....................wife.......................Mai." he repeated as the drugs took effect and he slid once more into darkness.

"Oh Alderaan" Leia whispered.

Luke and Maija had worked their way round Caaper Ginnohlm, they'd acted like tourists from up country doing all the sights. Page and some of the others had located all the detention centres in and around the area. Maija had broken into some of the security files, but there was no sign of Paman Roet. Then the release of the NR diplomats was announced, the special operative team watched on the holoprojectors in their apartments. Maija's fists balled as she took in the state of the diplomats, she'd known many of them on Coruscant and had trained with some of the others. It was the air of defeat and shock that surrounded them. Luke wrapped a steadying arm around her shoulder. Then a figure detatched itself from the crowd and followed the diplomats into the shuttle. "Did you know about this?" questioned Luke. But Maija shook her head. "But you did? I suppose it's always good to have a wild card." When the signal came from Page they had to be ready for anything.

"They're not letting the Falcon go!" Maija's voice rose sharply in panic. "Leia , Han and Chewie are being held as a guarantee."

"What!" Luke was incredulous.

"Don't you see Luke, it's not that they want them at all, it's us, I mean....me." she finished.

"Oh no, not on sweetheart."

"They know we're here. She's not announcing it, but she knows we will watch and act."

"Of course. Antaara has a force ability. But you're not going to do it."

When Luke woke up the next morning, he was alone in the bed. Maija had gone. Sending a coded message to Page Luke reached out with the force to try and locate his wife. "Of all the stubborn..."

"_I'm sorry Luke, you should have guessed."_

"_Be careful," _he smiled.

"_Be at the spaceport in two hours."_

"I will." He reached out again, but she had closed the link_. _Looking at his chrono he pulled back the bedcovers and grabbed his clothes, there was no time to waste.

__

Luke and Page wandered into the part of the Deegani palace open to the public. Luke had disguised himself by using a force illusion and Page was nondescript at the best of times. Leia, Han and Chewie had been collected from their luxurious prison, by a Deegani Palace guard and were driven to the spaceport. Han had started to argue but the sheer size of the guard with a blaster lodged firmly in your back somehow made you keep quiet. The driver of the vehicle glanced once at the Royal group, then with a nervous look at the guard had driven them to the spaceport.

Leia choked down a feeling of hope, that was Maija at the helm of the transporter. Where was Luke.

'_He'll be around shortly, I would suspect your Highness. We've replaced the guards at the Falcon with our own operatives. It's ready to fly. Be ready to act."_

Luke eased himself into the secure spaceport area after Page. "I don't know how she does it. But she's got them."

"Possibly Luke, she's been allowed to get them. I don't want to worry you, but..... All I'm saying is keep yourself open to the force. "

The fight at the spaceport was brutal and deadly. Maija hit the guard sharply on the back of the head and he crumpled like melting plasti. "Sorry," she whispered. Quickly she freed the captives from their bonds and watched as Han dashed up the ramp into his beloved ship. The NR guards had been briefed by Page and leapt into action to defend the Falcon's Crew, but only Han managed to make the break. Then the trouble started. A group of the elite black clad Deegani enforcers arrived and started firing on all the people. The area where the Falcon had been docked had been busy with some Deegani guards,some NR troops, some of Page's ops disguised as techs and general spaceport mechanics. Luke arrived to see Maija and Leia crouched behind some fuel containers, but it was obvious that the black enforcers were winning the fight and they were getting nearer to their hidden position.

"_What on Coruscant possessed you Maija to rush off without letting me know." "Save it Luke." _She cut the link.

__

"You ok Your Highness?" Maija glanced at Leia. 

__

"Yes Maija, I think so. We have to get to the Falcon, and skip all this Highness business."

"Yes Your Hi........ When Luke gives the signal, make a run for it."

The two women gave each other for the first time grins of companionship_. _Leia's danger sense prickled. Maija jumped up spun around and launched herself into the air. Foot met chin with a sickening crunch. Leia snapped off a few shots with her blaster.

"Aah!" something burned into her shoulder. 

Luke watched as Maija despatched a menacing figure with a swift kick to the chin, before going down as a blast caught her across the shoulder. He ignited his saber and rushed towards whoever had felled his wife. "I'm ok, Luke just bruised." she directed. Then she screamed, "Luke beware." A lithe figure came up behind the jedi Knight and clobbered him with a staff. He went down senseless, and then with a distinctive snap hiss the figure ignited a lightsaber and brought it up to finish the job. Maija gulped, that had to be one of Antaara's people because Luke hadn't been able to sense the danger. They were going to kill him. She closed her eyes and willed something to happen.

"No-oo!" the force scream was agonising in it's intensity. Distracted the figure stared in Maija's direction, only to be brought down by the knees as Luke recovered. Igniting his own saber he charged at the figure which laughed and jumped nearer to the Jedi. Still feeling dizzy Luke was attacked on all sides as the figure issued orders in a gutteral rasp heard through the voice modulater, attached to the black mask. He was cutting his own swathe through them, but he was hoplessly outnumbered. Spotting his sister still hiding near the transport he urged her to make a run for it.

"I'll cover you, get to the Falcon. Go Leia, Now!" 

Unleashing her own saber, the diminutive Princess blocked off some blaster fire as Luke drew away most of the attention towards himself. "_She's there_," Luke heard Maija's voice in his mind. The action around the Jedi intensified, Luke was besieged on all sides. Leia and Han fired blaster shots from the Falcon, to no avail. Luke finally went down and lay still.

"_He's still alive Leia_," Maija's voice spoke in her mind. "_Get Chewie to pick him up and get the hell out of here. If you don't, he won't survive. Just get him out of there. Now."_ the Lieutenant's voice had turned shrill with the strain._ "One of Page's operatives is working in the control tower. I'll stage a diversion, but don't come back for me, there won't be time. It's me they want anyway."_

"No Lieutenant, we'll get you out" Leia instructed. "_Just keep out of trouble and be prepared to run."_

|The Wookiee barked at Leia's softly issued orders and Han warmed up the engine. The fighting was still going on, acrid smoke momentarily obscured the view and Chewie made a run for it firing his bowcaster. He took out some of the troops near Luke's position. 

"Finish him off," The voice spoke to the enforcer wielding some sort of club, who then fell as Maija hit them in the back. There was still time to do it his companion smiled to himself as he viciously kicked the prone figure. Some Jedi this guy turned out to be. He picked up his staff again and started to beat the unconscious Luke into oblivion. Maija felt each blow as she died inside. Whatever Leia thought, Maija knew her only hope to keep Luke alive was to get caught herself and she would do it, she would do it for him. 

The enforcer continued to beat Luke until he was unrecognisable, it was as if a red mist of madness had come down in front of his eyes. The dark side in them laughed. He must be dead now. It didn't laugh for long, with a howl of pure rage the Wookiee ripped the figure in two, before picking up Luke. He'd really been hurt bad this time. The remaining enforcers turned towards the Wookiee. Chewie hesitated then stared over their heads to a small figure. She flipped him a salute. 

"May the force be with you. Now Go!" 

She then pulled off her helmet and with dark hair tumbling down her back took off at a run in the opposite direction. The leading figure in the group who had felled Luke the first time turned his attention away from the Wookiee and the unconscious Jedi towards the fleeing girl. Chewbacca didn't hesitate and charged to the Falcon, his precious burden in his arms.

"Set all weapons to stun. I want this one alive."

The guards complied and the girl went down hard as a flash of blue hit her from behind. The last view Chewie got of Maija was as the black clad guards dragged her off. 

From another observation point Gtrec Joulwe smiled thinly. She was efficient, even though the Solo's were not supposed to escape and certainly not with the Jedi Knight. But from the state of him, Gtrec would have sworn that he was dead. The planetary defences would finish off the Falcon, but the NR would not interfere, not with a Super Star Destroyer guarding the planet.A pity really, you had to admire the rebel's luck and resourcefulness.

The leading enforcer pulled off their helmet and it was the beautiful cold face of the Princess Antaara. She ran her hand through her flowing blond tresses and reattached her saber to her belt.

"I like you in that outfit Taara," he drawled through the comlink. "Very streamlined."

"He's dead" she announced . "I couldn't sense his life force when the furry alien picked him up." she wrinkled her perfect nose in disgust. "Lieutenant Maija Darklighter will also join him in that state before long, but I want to make it worth my while."

On board the NR ship Rebel Dawn the state of the Jedi Skywalker still hung in the balance. Leia sat by his bedside, her face pale and drawn. Han paced at the back of the room unable to do something to help. Leia was in shock. Maija and Luke had married, but when and why keep it a secret. Did the Imperials know that they had the Jedi's wife in their clutches?

"Han! Why didn't they tell us?"

Han walked over and enfolded Leia in his arms. "I don't know sweetheart. Maybe he didn't want to put her more at risk. Perhaps he wanted a bit of privacy. I'm sure they would have told us in their own time."

Artoo beeped mournfully. Threepio sat silent in the corner, upset that he hadn't managed to save the master from his latest catastrophe.

"Artoo, when did Commander Skywalker marry Lieutenant Darklighter?" 

A stream of whistles frantically erupted from the little droid. Threepio stiffly came to life. "Very well Artoo. Master Luke said we hadn't to tell you anything about this, but Artoo and I agree that.." The little droid whistled warningly. "Artoo, now be reasonable. Master Luke said we had to let Princess Leia and the General know if anything happened to him. As I am ....."

"Threepio" Han growled warningly, and glared at the little astromech droid too for good measure..

"About six weeks ago in Kestic Township." The golden protocol droid shuffled stiffly back to his corner and Artoo let out a long mournful wail.

"Thanks Threepio" Leia turned to Han and laid her head on his shoulder.

"When I trusted Maija, maybe. Well she proved herself again and has paid with her life and what Luke will do..."

Page stared at the man in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I'm the wild card."

Leia rubbed her forehead, the ache in her heart intensifying as she stared at her comatose brother. Even in that state he was restless and called for Maija the agony in his voice apparent for all to hear. Words came to Leia from Luke's teacher Yoda. "If you honour what they fight for." Would Luke want revenge for the death of his wife? It was not the way of the Jedi. 

"Mai!" The man on the bed cried out again.

"Any change?" Han put his hand on his wife's shoulder. She shook her head sadly.

"We've had a coded message from Page.

"He's still down there?" her voice lifted in spite of itself.

"She's been taken to the maximum detention centre in Caaper Ginnohlm, but will probably be transferred to Kallinn, if she's not killed while encarcerated by Antaara."

"She's alive!"

Luke sat bolt upright. "I told you she was. I have to get her back." then collapsed on the bed apparently unconscious again.

The Solo's looked at each other in astonishment. "He's supposed to be out for at least three days, but the drug isn't working properly, he's fighting it and the medics daren't give him any more. That's why he's so restless, but he's not supposed to be aware enough to follow conversations."

"Perhaps he isn't but what if you sent a signal through the force when you heard that Lieutenant Darklighter was alive?"

"If what he told us is true. She's Lieutenant Skywalker now."

"Think Leia, what a weapon to have in your hands."

Leia suddenly paled as the thought struck her.

"Oh Han, the Jedi's wife, what a powerful bargaining tool in any hands, especially if she's on the way to becoming a Jedi herself."

"You've seen how protective he was of her."

"That's why he kept this wedding a secret. He didn't want to go on this mission without marrying her. You know how noble Luke can be, yet he didn't want to make her more a target than she already was." 

"Would any one else know of this?"

"I would be very surprised. The officiator on Bestine is Councillor Varis Fotwell, an old pal of Xen's. But something tells me that those two told no-one at all, apart from Artoo and Threepio. 

"Sort of like an official record to the NR just in case."

"Although there is something I wonder about. On many of these worlds to get married there you have to be a resident. I'm just supposing that all those times Luke went missing of late he's been somewhere on Bestine."

"But why wouldn't he tell his family about it?"

"He's changed Leia, and I love you very much, but I know you've been giving him a lot of pressure recently."

"About?" she fixed him with a steely glare, but was so tired that it kept wilting.

"His role in the NR and how he should marry someone suitable, how he should perform many of his duties and what he should be doing with his life. He's had enough sweetheart. He wants his privacy, but he tried to please you because he loves you, but I don't think he could do it any more. I think he just rebelled, pulled out of Rogue Squadron and started to look around. I figure that he always knew Maija was there waiting for him, perhaps not consciously, but he knew." Han regarded at his wife carefully.

"I guess it makes sense, but she always avoided him like the Krytos plague."

"Perhaps because she knew too. She's Jedi. Wedge says they met in the staff tapcaf near the civil comm centre. Maija went there to hide and Luke just found himself there. See! He's been entrusted to make sure the Jedi rise again. Maija is Jedi also and therefore is a part of his destiny." Han laughed self-deprecatingly. "I'm beginning to sound like you guys too." He shrugged wide shoulders. "The meeting in the Tapcaf was luck, but Obi Wan once said there was no such thing as luck The thing is sweetheart, Luke hasn't been ready to take the step of training a new generation of Jedi, he's been putting it off, flying around with the Rogues, all the hunting for the lost Jedi records. He just wasn't ready for the responsibility, you were groomed for it Leia, for the politics and the intrigue. He was stuck on Tatooine on a moisture farm. He's done so much since he came off the dustball, but he still has this task to fulfill. In a way it isn't fair on him, but he's the only one who can do it."

"Do what?"

"Rebuild the Jedi Order," Han shrugged wearily. "One way of building the Jedi is the way I plan to do with you some day. Who says the kid hasn't had a prompting by the force but in the same way."

Leia stiffened as the credit dropped, then yawned, fighting to keep the exhaustion from her countenance. "But Luke's a Jedi."

Han looked confused. "What has that got to do with it?"

Leia frowned and tried to make her tired brain come up with an intelligent comment, but the events of the past week had been beyond her comprehension. The 2-1-B came forward and lifted an instrument at Leia. 

"If you do not mind me saying, Your Highness," the droid spoke slowly in it's measured metallic voice. "But you do need to rest. The Commander will be quite safe and will recover. He has come through other crises just as threatening."

"Yeah, come on Highnessness." Han cajoled and it was testament to Leia's strength of mind that she let herself be led to her quarters where she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Luke left the medical centre to the alarm of the medical droid two hours later, the sticky taste of the bacta still in his mouth. Somehow he had detoxified himself of the drugs in his system and begun to partially heal himself, but he'd be tasting bacta for days. Flicking on his comlink, he summoned the faithful Artoo to his side and crept through the ship till he came to the bay where the snub fighters were kept. Spotting a small shuttle he crept into it using the force to screen himself from the outside world. He was going to get his wife and no-one was going to stop him. Artoo beeped with concern. "All right Artoo, I've felt better, but I'll heal in hyperspace. I'm getting her back, she belongs with me." The little domed head swivelled round in agreement. "I knew you'd see it my way, pal. Thanks." He started the engines on the ship and received a squawk from the bridge for his trouble.

"Blue leader on routine patrol." He infused his voice with calming force tones and there was no further protest. The shuttle lifted shakily and exited the ship, then with a blurring of starlines it vanished into space.

"Luke!" Leia awakened from sleep, with the feeling that something was wrong.

"Han! Something's not right. It's Luke."

The smuggler turned General opened bleary eyes, which quickly came to life when he grasped what his wife was getting at. Reaching for his comlink, he contacted the medical centre.

"What !!" he sat up and grabbed his trousers. "Leia, we'd better get to the Falcon."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Luke's gone."

Caaper Ginnohlm Detention Centre - Maximum Security Wing

Drugged and disorientated the girl lay still as death on the sleeping pallet. A bruise on her temple marred the perfection of her features. The medic who'd been sent in to increase her dosage wondeed at what he was about to do. Swiftly picking up a limp arm he injected the clear solution, but it was not the drug which would slowly kill the prisoner, this was in fact an antidote. He didn't know what had made him wake up to the atrocities being committed, but he would make his own small statement, even if for this poor girl it was too late. For two days now he'd injected a harmless solution into the prisoner, but she showed no sign of regaining consciousness. It was as if she'd gone to some far away place where it was safe. He knocked on the door and and exited the cell. 

The Millennium Falcon

"Can we contact Page?" asked Leia thoughtfully. "Tell him Luke's on his way, but what sort of state he will arrive in I don't know."

"I knew I was brilliant. cos I already did that." Han turned round to smirk at his wife, and the Wookiee snorted in amusement. "Hold it, we've a message coming in ...... it's from Page."

"She's still on the planet, but we don't know what kind of shape she's in."

"You know Luke's returning." Leia inserted urgently "...and I don't know what kind of shape he's in either. Did you know that he and Maija married in Kestic Township six weeks ago."

"Sith! I knew they were sleeping together, but..."

Leia raised shocked eyebrows at Han. Did everyone realise this but her.

"......No, I wasn't aware of that nugget of information. Well, well. Again he's managed to surprise me and that doesn't happen too often. Don't worry Your Highness we'll watch out for him, but I fear that this time he's on a losing tack. But with Luke I've given up warning him. I'll keep in touch."

Caaper Ginnohlm

She was in a safe place, she knew that. It was warm and comfortable and she felt secure. The healing trance she'd put herself into was working and so far any attempts by Antaara to get into her mind had failed. The medic was kind, the fake injections had helped to clear any lingering effects of the drug Antaara had originally introduced into her system. She saw Luke, but he was well and whole, not battered and bloody as he'd been the last time she'd seen him. He smiled at her, the way she remembered. "Mai, sweetheart. I'm all right and I'm coming to get you back."

"Luke, I knew you wouldn't desert me, but it's too dangerous. You have to let me go."

"Never. The force has welded our destinies together. The light grows ever brighter when we are one. The light must grow."

"Then don't come for me here. I'll be shipped to Kallinn for sure, our wild card will let you know the rest." She slipped back into nothingness.

"Maija" but there was no reply.

Hyperspace

Luke awoke with a start. His dream had been so real, but perhaps it was more than that. His wife had seemed so beautiful and radiant, despite what she must be going through. I wonder if Han and Leia have reached a position where I can contact them. He smiled through his pain. He would bet that they would only be a couple of hours behind him. He stretched out with the force.

"Han. It's Luke. We can pick him up in two hours. He says he's achieved his objective."

"He couldn't possibly have Lieutenant Darklighter, I mean Skywalker, yet."

Leia sighed resigned. "Apparently we are that predictable. He raced off and was counting on us to follow."

Chewbacca barked a pithy retort.

"Yeah, you said it Chewie. But we'll have to get our hands on him first. So the kid does have brains and all that force stuff hasn't completely addled them."

"He needs us. If we don't get her back, he'll depend on us for sure. He can't have had time to heal properly. He's not fit to tackle anything, he'll be a liability to himself."

"Hey it's us. Impossible rescues a speciality."

"Thanks laser-brains."

"Think nothing of it Princess."

Chewie laughed to himself. It was good to see them like this. His family. They were going to get it's newest member. he hadn't forgotten the gentle speech she'd given in halting Shryiiwook. The kid was depending on them.

Luke transferred aboard and was instantly engulfed by his family. Wincing from the pain of his still tender rib-cage he managed a careful smile. His recently force-healed jaw-bone still ached.

"Why didn't you tell us."

The young Jedi didn't misunderstand his sister. "It would have given Antaara and Joulwe just one more weapon against us. There's a chance that Maija would be given a hard time, then shipped to Kallinn. That's what I'm hoping for, but......" his face sobered. "If I have to waltz into an Imperial Detention Centre to get her in front of the execution squad. By any moisture on Tatooine I'll do it. But before I do that, can I sit down? This leg was broken in a couple of places and I still haven't time to work on it properly. I didn't remain in the bacta tank long enough."

"So it's serious then. The two of you." Han joked, after directing a quick look at his wife. Leia rushed to support her brother to a seat.

"If the Imperials knew who it was they had, there would be much more fuss and she'd be dead. I'm under no illusions about Antaara. I'm not so sure about Joulwe, he's the real brains of the pair and he doesn't care about Maija, but if he knew who she really was........." Luke's face froze in misery for a second. "They would use her as a pawn and I'd never see her again."

"There's a call coming through. Says it's the wild card to speak to Commander Skywalker." Han raised his eyes in disbelief.

Princess Antaara paced the observation window staring at the motionless figure. They'd only spoken once, when the Lieutenant had recovered consciousness after the stun bolt.

"You caused me to fail my mission and for that you will die. You spied for the alliance against the glorious Empire. You are a traitor to your people. You, who trained at Raithal and received the best that was offered." She tried to apply the choking hold on the small figure in front of her, but realised that in Maija Darklighter was a will as strong as her own. She'd survived the ZX Pryon blaster after all.

"The Empire is finished as it once was. It will not rise again, but the Jedi will. The light side of the force will conquer all. You killed my best friend, you laughed when my parents and the entire world of Alderaan died. While claiming to be a benefactress of the poor and underpriviledged, you've used your position to create destruction and cruelty. Your own father got in your way, so you had him removed. You're venal and manipulative. If you kill me. So be it, but I will become one with the force and become even more powerful."

"Silence!" Antaara yelled and viciously slapped Maija. Her head jerked back and hit the wall. For an instant Maija saw stars and the room whirled.

"Maija smiled, even though the blood from her lip trickled down her face and Antaara's mark was clearly visible on the young Lieutenant's pale cheek.

"Even Lord Vader didn't understand the true power of the force. If you strike me down I'll become more powerful yet. The crimes you've committed will fester in your mind and destroy you from the inside out."

Antaara raised her blaster, but something stopped her and she slammed her fist into Maija's stomach, the girl wilted and hit the ground. After applying a few swift kicks she reached for her comlink. "Take the prisoner out of here. Get her ready for interrogation."

Maija raised her head from the floor. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Antaara cringed at the look in her eyes and almost ran from the room. The girl's last statement had sounded like a prophecy.

The interrogation had revealed nothing. Maija Darklighter was force strong after all, but had left her in a weakened condition. The medics had over used the Skirtopanol and the prisoner had been comatose ever since. 

"Increase the dosage, then get her ready. I've lost interest in this one, she's too unimportant for the NR to take interest in. We'll ship her to Kallinn with the next bunch of slaves. There she will die."

Lieutenant Brekkin smiled as he received his orders to travel with the next shipment of slaves to the mining planet. He glanced at his quarters in amusement, it was time to go home for good. He shifted the heel of his Imperial issue boot and clicked on the small transmitter. "This is wild card...."


	9. Conclusion

The Disclaimer. I own none of these wonderful charactersand the locationswe love so well they are all the property of Lucasfilm and I will not make an Imperial credit from using them. This is my first venture in fanfiction writing so any feedback would be most welcome.

Anna.S.Hamilton@BTInternet.com

****

Chapter 22 - The Power of the Light

****

Caaper Ginnohlm Spaceport

Lieutenant Page gingerly picked up the piece of space freight he'd been toting around for the last two days. Dressed as a spaceport mechanic he blended in as if born to the life on the planet. Several of his best people were dotted around in similar uniforms and some as fake members of the Deegani Military. Even if they didn't rescue Luke's wife, they'd still found out vital evidence on current Imperial stats and troop deployment. Some of the undercover people had been working on Deegan for years and only now were coming into their own. Deegan was functioning under Imperial occupation, there was no question about that and the people had begun to wake up to it. As for his lost operative, Paman Roet was dead. His death had been one of the last things Maija had located from the files before her capture. They would have learned nothing from him, but it didn't make his loss any easier.

His comlink clicked twice. That was his signal. Something was about to happen.

The Reigning Queen of Deegan stalked out from the Royal transport dressed in a form-fitting black jump-suit, followed by the limping figure of Admiral Joulwe. Page edged as close as he dared and listened hard, but his audio link was too far away from the voices to pick up anything specific. Any information on the Admiral was sketchy, so this was the chance to augment their files. Page leant forward as far as he could without drawing attention to himself.

Most of the prisoners had been moved the previous evening, the aliens and the petty thieves. The more important ones were being hauled in as they watched. Then the prisoners who couldn't make their own way onto the shuttle were dragged on board. Maija was among them. She was still unconscious, a large purple bruise graced her forehead and matched the dried blood around her swollen lip. He hoped that Luke didn't see her, but if he did, she had recovered a bit, because it would be enough to drive a Jedi to the Dark side. It was the senseless, inexplicable cruelty that drove the Empire on and which made Page keep on with his own task.

"We should just kill her now," the soldier argued. "She'll die in hyperspace."

"No!" said the admiral firmly. "We want her to be more aware of what is happening to her. She'll die on her way to, or in Kallinn."

"The force wills it." muttered Antaara.

"Careful Taara, your gracious princess image is slipping and I need you to maintain order here. When the Empire rises we will need Deegan as a coreward base. A sort of half-way point from Chiaase to Coruscant. Calm down Taara and start behaving in a more rational manner, or the good people of this planet will begin to wonder if you are fit to rule, and we don't want that to happen, do we?"

"Are you threatening me Gtrec? You come from a minor Noble house and I am your Queen. Don't forget that," she bit out malignantly.

"I do not forget Taara. But take care. Do not let this petty hatred eat at you from the inside out."

The Queen jumped and a flicker of fear crossed her features. "That's what she said would happen."

"My dear Taara, you're being ridiculous." the Admiral drawled amusedly. 

A wave of fury filled her at the Admirals mocking words and she unleashed a tendril of dark side anger. The guard in front of Joulwe choked and sank to his knees.

"Enough!" thundered the Admiral. The guards around him tensed.

Antaara gazed at him amazed. Gtrec had assumed the mantle of Imperial power and even though she had the force at her command, he had the might of the Empire at his fingertips. The thought scared her, yet she felt elated, for together they were truly powerful. But it would not do for him to totally know her feelings. A small flame of anger started to grow as indignation replaced her momentary awe. How dare he take her to task in front of inferiors. "Never speak to me like that again," she hissed. Turning on her heel she marched back to her transport. "Rivn! Take over."

The oily Prime Minister sneered after his departing mistress. "Her paranoia has reached new levels since we captured the force adept, even though she has been no threat. One almost wonders what the fuss was about. It's possible we missed something."

"Perhaps," mused Joulwe. "She would have been an excellent candidate for turning to our will if Isaard had still been alive, but proved obdurate under interrogation. Too strongly rooted in weak NR propaganda, even after Imperial training. One or two always slip through the net. I would rather kill her now, but her Serene Highness wants the suffering to linger. Ah, well." the Admiral bored of the subject. "She'll die soon enough on Kallinn - they all do. She doesn't look strong enough to reach there, never mind work there. Antaara has let this weigh her down. I'm tired of this inward looking planet. I wasn't good enough for it twenty years ago. Now it's not good enough for me. I've had enough."

"And enough of her Serene Highness too I'll warrant," remarked Rivn slyly.

"Yes she has become somewhat cloyingly overpowering of late."

"It's a pity," drawled the Admiral. "But she's no Darth Vader, whatever we built her up to believe. However I do have plans for her. I'll marry her off."

"To yourself?"

"It's a possibility. I am her weakness. Always have been, but it depends if it is worth my while. She will travel part of the way to Chiaase, there is a conference on Haltt which she will attend, it will remove her from the scene while we make some little alterations here. Some of the Imperial leadership have made their homes there. You will stay here to keep control and tighten our grip on the people."

Rivn's small eyes gleamed. "Of course, Cousin."

On board the Millennium Falcon.

Leia sat by her brothers side as he lay in his healing trance. She gently smoothed his thick fair hair back from his forehead. 'He's a good looking man,' she thought. "I want him to be happy. If it is Maija he has chosen I must accept that." She picked up his left hand, his real one and examined the fingers. If you didn't know his right hand was a prosthetic, there was no way of telling. Why did I get it so wrong, did I let the larger picture blur the happiness of my own family, those I love the best. In her inner heart, Leia knew she'd often been unfair to Han also. But because he loved her, he put up with all the things she dished out. "And I said we'd put children on hold for a few years. I love Han I want his children and I'll do something about that soon." She glanced at the peaceful Jedi and tried to sense him through the force, but the trance was a deep one and he'd been very badly hurt. Would Luke survive the loss of Maija. She couldn't quite say 'his wife' yet. "But I will, because she must be a very special girl. Luke wouldn't love her if she wasn't," and Leia knew then that her brother desperately loved the dark eyed Lieutenant, she'd failed so badly. "Oh Luke, I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry." But the silent Jedi never stirred.

He came out of his healing trance three hours later and limped slowly into the Falcon's cockpit. "I owe you an apology."

"No!" Leia rushed to reassure him. "I didn't understand and I'm sorry. It's I who should offer the apology, I was trying to control the things around me and I lost the vision of what I should have done. "

Luke nodded, "I know."

"I didn't realise I was hurting those closest to me." She stood silently, tears forming in her dark eyes and she blinked bravely. Luke took an awkward step forward and put his arm round his sister. Leia hugged him back but prudently, mindful of his injured ribcage.

Han smiled in relief and Chewbacca barked good naturedly. "I would like to know where I've to go Kid?"

"We're heading back to Deegan?" Leia showed what she thought about that idea. 

"My wife's down there and she needs me." It still felt funny, but right, saying 'My wife'. He stood in a daydream as he recalled the days on Tatooine and the week on Bestine after the wedding. Her smooth, slim form as it pressed against his own in the heat of passion. The way her eyes shone when they looked at him and her shy smile when he told her how he loved her.

"Kid, Kid?" Han's voice broke through his consciousness.

"What!"

"You were miles away there."

Luke blushed, the red in his face showing despite the tan and the bruises. Han smiled in sympathy. He'd a very good idea of where the Jedi's mind had been. Poor soul. Suppose they didn't get Maija back. Han wanted to thank the girl for the care she'd taken of Leia. He owed her one.

Luke stiffened and held out his hands as if trying to touch something in front of him. Leia closed her eyes and stretched out with the force. She saw a dark, small place, smelling of fear and despair. It was a holding cell on an Imperial ship. She recognised that, as she'd been in one herself. The lone occupant was lying on a bunk, her face bruised and her lip bloodied. Leia could feel the girl's anguish and her brother's hopelessness.

Leia withdrew from the vision and went to sit near Han, this was not hers to see. They all watched Luke solemnly as he tried to contact the prisoner.

"Maija, my darling. Can you hear me. We're coming for you. We have to. Without you I'm only half a person, you know that."

"Luke, they've moved me off the planet. I'm to die on Kallinn. I don't wish for you to share my fate. Where are you?"

"I'm on the Falcon with Han and Leia. Where are you?"

"I really don't know," Maija's voice was vague, dreamy. "Page is on the ship. I keep seeing him, or it's someone who looks like him, or like someone familiar. They've put all this stuff into me with a needle and I can't think. But we're going to Chiaase, then Kallinn. I love you, I've always loved........"

"Maija!" Luke shouted, but she'd gone. "I know you love me, it was always meant to be," he whispered. He opened his eyes and stared hard at the Nav computer, as if he could see right through it. Stretching out with the force he abruptly stabbed at a point. "We go there and wait."

"Yes Commander Skywalker," joked Han. This was more like it. This was what they did best.

"Contact the Rogues and Arrow Squadron, they should be able to back us up. I'm serious about this. I'm getting her out of there, and all the others. Virtually every non-human on Deegan has been shipped out of there in the last few weeks. We can make a small dent in their plans."

Leia grinned. Her brother was at once the boy she'd first met. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you." She still caught fleeting glimpses of him and strangely enough if she'd compared notes with Maija, Leia would have found the Luke of old had slowly been re-emerging more and more.

"One small thing guys," Han chipped in. "Page is not on the ship, he's still on the planet. We've to pick him up."

"Can we sneak in, the back way"

"It's a breeze sweetheart, one of his men is in the spaceport control tower. We've been directed to an obscure landing sight. We pick up Page there."

Two hours later they'd cleared the planet and were heading off into Imperial Space. Luke had taken over the Falcon's controls as he could find a quicker route to the co-ordinates using the force, with any luck they'd be there before the Imperial transport. The young Jedi's legendary flying skills allied with his force ability got the Falcon to the required place well in advance of anyone else. He sat back in the pilot's chair and sighed heavily. Leia drew him from the cockpit and led him back to the cabin. "Come on Luke, a few more hours in a healing trance will do you and the Lieutenant a power of good." 

"Thanks Leia."

"No problem. I'll alert you if anything happens." Luke just smiled tiredly and closed his blue eyes. As Leia left the cabin, she could have sworn that he murmured his wife's name.

He was in the small dark place again, but this time Maija was not alone. The figure of Antaara dressed in black armed with a lightsaber stood guard over the sleeping girl.

"If you want her back, you'll have to get past me first."

Luke pulled his saber from his belt and ignited it. His green blade rose to meet the white one of the dark princess. Already the evil had worked at her from within, her skin had lost it's lustre and she had aged. The beauty which had been evident on Coruscant had gone sour. But this was a vision not an actual event, he tried to reassure himself with that, but it didn't make it seem any less real.

"Already the evil eats at you from the inside Your Highness." His words enraged the woman and she rushed at him, saber held high. He parried her blow with ease and knocked the saber from her grasp. With a swift lunge he passed his own saber through her body and she completely disappeared. "What!" he gasped bewildered. Then he remembered this was a dream. Maija opened her eyes and gazed at him as he stood, the saber humming in his hands. He looked at his Jedi's weapon and discovered it was not his own. He shut it off and handed it to Maija, as she sat on the sleeping pallet. "This is yours, it's not mine. Hide it, you'll need it." He bent forward to kiss her.

"Luke, Luke!" Leia shook him awake. Page has contacted one of the NR capital ships working in the area. We've got the back-up we need. The Victorious has been patrolling around the borderland regions without getting too close to Imperial territory. It's coming to our assistance."

A wave of energy rushed through Luke's body. He jerked himself upright, then groaned as his ribs protested at the sharp movement. "I'm with you Leia."

Closing his eyes he searched for Maija. Her sense flickered and brightened as he made contact. Then a chill entered his soul as another presence made itself felt. He shuddered. That had torn it. The Dark Princess knew they were coming. 

"Han, We'd better move fast. I think they know we're on our way!"

The Imperial Slave ship

The Imperial Lieutenant's eyes widened in panic. "Sir!" he shouted to his superior officer. "There's something wrong. The vessel is not responding to controls."

"What!"

"Nothing's happening, we're stuck out here, worse than a Tusken Raider without a bantha, Sir."

"Better get the Admiral up here immediately." he leaned over to the comlink and spoke urgently. The Lieutenant frowned. He needed a little more delay and flicked the switch that jammed the broadcast. Anxiously he gazed at the others on the bridge. A signal was given and acknowledged, but most people were unaware of that fact. Another officer mutter a swift imprecation. "My instruments are not responding Sir, they've just gone dead."

There was a strange unnatural rumbling from the vessel's engines.

A quiet voice was heard to say. "It's because we have the sorcerer Jedi on board." A few superstitious mutterings ran round the crew. Imperial bias against the Jedi had turned them into monsters who beat up old ladies and preyed on children and ewok cubs. On an Imperial ship, this was not uncommon. The Captain ground his teeth in annoyance. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll go and contact the Admiral personally. Brekkin! Take over and try to fix the problem, otherwise we'll sit dead in space with a hold full of prison scum, waiting for supplies." He straightened his tight uniform jacket and moved swiftly from the Bridge.

Fife Brekkin moved slowly to the view screen. Ahead loomed the graceful shape of a NR capital ship. Bending down he fiddled with the heel of his boot and a signal went flying. He just needed a few more minutes.

"Lieutenant! My instruments have just gone dead, there's nothing on the scopes."

Trying to look as if he was on the verge of panic. Fife raced to the officer's side. Sure enough the instruments were dead.

"Can we contact Admiral Joulwe?"

Fife made a decision. "We have to, we're sitting here just waiting for trouble. I think sabotage has been done. There must be rebel trash on board"

The rest of the bridge crew turned horrified and some terrified faces towards the tall Lieutenant.

"If we don't do something, we'll be dead anyway once the Admiral gets hold of us. Contact Captain Vhlasshe and then try to start the back-up engines." He looked quickly in the direction of another officer on the far side of the bridge and gave a slight dip of the head. Simultaneously they pulled at some wires and the ship gave a sudden lurch and the lights flickered wildly. "We're moving again!" someone shouted jubilantly. The vessel tilted and the techs grabbed a handhold. A blast rocked the ship. Realisation came to the crew. They hadn't succeeded in getting the back-up engines to work. They were being attacked!

Klaxons wailed, men ran and Fife desperately pulled at a few more wires. He only hoped he had done enough. A blaster dug into his side. "What are you doing Lieutenant?"

"Trying to fix this comm unit so I can contact the Captain or the Admiral," he answered trying to keep his voice steady.

"You've not done a very good job then," came a quiet voice calmly. There was a blue flash and the trooper who'd held the blaster to Brekkin's side hit the deck.

"These Tatooine farmboys are all the same." Page grinned broadly as more of his commandos moved into position.

"You took your time, Sir." Remarked Gavin Darklighter mildly.

Antaara felt the treachery in the air, her dark side senses fed on it. She didn't know where it was coming from, but the power of the force alerted her to it's presence. Gtrec failed to listen to her until it was too late and warning sirens rang through the ship.

"I told you this would happen." she bit out viciously. "Never underestimate the power of the force." She stopped to take a deep breath and continue haranguing Joulwe, then froze. Her eyes wide and staring. "He's coming. He's on the ship."

"Who is? Antaara!" the Admiral shook her warningly.

"Skywalker."

Luke frantically searched through the imperial ship. He could feel her force sense, she was still alive. The Imperial ship had had time to ready itself for the attack, but had reckoned without the attack from within. Gavin Darklighter, had returned to his alias as Fife Brekkin and had infiltrated the Deegani military. Luke wasn't sure how it had been done, he'd mentioned his thoughts out loud in Wedge and Gavin's hearing and the pair of them had acted upon it. Cullen Page had been impressed. Wedge had remained in command of the Rogues and Gavin had somehow wiggled his way back into the Deegani army with duty in the detention centre. Antaara had escaped, but Luke had his suspicions she was still around, but hiding her presence. Where was Maija, where was she? He reached out once again and felt a chill run down his spine. Luke began to run, he still wasn't properly healed himself and a sense of fear gnawed at his breast. What if I'm too late. What if......? He got a hold of himself. This wouldn't help his beautiful girl, he put his hand to the pocket of his tunic and patted the crystal pendant. Their marriage gift, she was never to be without it again, that's if she was all right.

Gtrec Joulwe's face turned red with fury. "What!" he roared, his fingers gripping Antaara's shoulders.

"He's alive and on board. This is all her doing. She shall pay." She twisted angrily from his grasp and stormed from her quarters. Gtrec limped thoughtfully to the transparisteel window and gazed thoughtfully at the NR ship Victorious which had arrived along with several squadrons of small snubnose fighters. It was obvious to his eyes that they had been betrayed very cleverly and that they were losing the battle. He smiled thinly to himself. He always had contingency plans.

He needed her to be all right, again the fear gnawed at Luke as he ran. The detention block was no different to any of the others and he ran past anonymous cells, row after row. He could sense her, she was alive, but unconscious. Pulling out his saber he swiped at the door of the cell and stepped inside. He ignited his saber and brought it up sharply Antaara brought her saber down abruptly, narrowly missing the Jedi Knights head. 

"I didn't know you were interested in underlings and inferiors Skywalker," she hissed.

"A Jedi cherishes all forms of life, Your Highness," he replied evenly as he blocked a swift swipe of her saber. "But you wouldn't know about that because you're not a true Jedi, are you?"

"This one was a traitor to the Empire. She is no more."

"No!" Luke yelled desperately as he tried to contact his unconscious wife. "Mai, hold on, we've not come this far only to lose each other." breathing heavily he circled the Dark Princess, his eyes never leaving hers.

The Dark Princess narrowed ice blue eyes, there was more emotion here than there should be for a mere employee. He was good, she had to admit that, but she had the dark side at her disposal and attacked the weakest thing in the room - Maija. Luke screamed again and this time Antaara responded with a volley of blows at the Jedi. It had to be said that her saber technique was poor, but Luke was far from healed and was trying to keep the Princess's attention away from Maija. 

Leia felt the disturbance in the force and tried to boost her brother's strength. Something rippled in her senses as she helped the injured and starving prisoners to the NR ship. Leia brushed a stray wisp of hair from one of her braids. There was an elusive something. Someone was trying to contact her, but it was weak. She closed her eyes and focused. "Leia," the words formed in her head, but only whispers of sound. "Help us,"

A stunned realisation hit Leia. "Han!" she yelled. "Maija's still alive and Luke needs help." She took off at a run and followed by Han and Chewbacca they rushed towards the detention block. Leia felt the coldness as soon as she attuned herself to Luke. "Antaara." she breathed. "And she's winning."

Maija struggled to awareness as Luke and Antaara fought. Luke was the superior swordsman, but the Dark Princess had evil on her side and wasn't trying to compensate for barely healed injuries She pulled her saber stealthily from her sleeve where it had been hidden and rolled it beneath her body. Then without warning Antaara diverted some Dark energy towards the injured Lieutenant and she felt something snap in her ankle. "Aaargh!" she screamed. Luke turned his attention to Maija as he felt a sympathetic pain in his own ankle. Antaara turned on Luke again and slashed wildly catching him across the cheek. 

"Blow after blow was exchanged and Luke was tiring in front of her eyes. Maija felt tears of pain run down her face. "What can I do, I can barely move, let alone fight. I cannot help him, I'm only a hindrance to him. I have to save Luke I have to keep the light burning. "Leia, help us."

Luke was tiring, he knew it, the Dark Princess knew it, but he wasn't giving up. He manoeuvred himself around the cell until he was beside Maija. Battling on, saber flying Luke fought for their lives. When a small hand grasped his own he thought he was dreaming. Antaara stopped amazed her own saber humming. Maija drew herself upright and ignited her own saber. How it had materialised beside her she didn't know, but it meant that the force was with them, for it hadn't been in her possession earlier. "Go Luke," she instructed gently.

"No, I've got to save you," he answered.

Antaara threw her head back and laughed. The eerily joyful sound echoed down the now deserted detention area. "My dear traitorous fool," she addressed Maija scornfully. "You cannot match the power of the dark side. You are injured, beaten. You ,who trained with the best the Empire has. You've made a fatal mistake Lieutenant, a fatal mistake." She laughed again.

"No, Your Highness." Maija's voice sounded surprisingly strong and cold as she pulled herself towards Luke's side."It's you who made the mistake. I've never regretted the choice I made: Never." her eyes flicked to Luke's and away and her hand grasped his tighter. "Now go Luke. Go."

He suddenly felt a warm feeling of hope and optimism rush through his body. Maija was giving him a message. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled the crystal pendant from within it's depths and placed it quickly around her neck. "No, I'm not leaving you. I'm only half a person without you."

Antaara's eyes narrowed. A Tatooine marriage token. 

Luke grinned despite the seriousness of their situation. The warmth passed from him to Maija and where their hands joined a light began to grow and flickered between them. Antaara backed slowly away in amazement. What was this?

"We are the light of the force, your Highness."

"Pathetic fools!" she screamed and lunged in their direction, but Luke had his saber ready. The little breather had helped him, but he knew he couldn't go on indefinitely as the fight intensified. If he'd been fully fit perhaps and not worrying about Maija, things might have been different. Maija had again sunk to the pallet, her strength depleted from the small task of helping to focus his energies.

"Leia, help us," Maija begged silently through the force.

Antaara lunged and parried as the Jedi defended vigorously. She felt engorged with power. If she could only get past Skywalker's defences and attack the girl. Destroy her and then the Jedi. It was only then she realised the significance of the Tatooine Marriage token. In front of her was the means to finish Skywalker. The Jedi's wife. She circled Luke carefully and then made for Maija, but Luke had anticipated her move and was there in her defence. The battle raged on, fast and furious. Both combatants completely focused on each other. "I'll destroy him through her."

Maija struggled to remain conscious. She ached in every part of her body, plus the drugs they had pumped into her were making her extremely light headed. There was no way they could win. The hopelessness dragged at her spirit. She could not help Luke. He would die and it would be her fault. Luke had to live. She reached deep into herself and dragged on reserves she didn't know she had and cautiously began to rise to her feet. "Leia help me, please." A feeling of reassurance and support flowed into her weakened body. Cautiously she moved, keeping a careful eye on the warriors. Luke and Antaara were still trying to take chunks out of each other. She placed her weight on her injured ankle and nearly screamed with the pain, but managed to keep the pain inside her. Luke suddenly became aware of Maija's shaky movements and distracted he let Antaara's saber come too near his head. 'That was close', he thought to himself. As he thought that, his feet went from under him as he slipped, his saber flew from his grasp and landed near Antaara who picked it up.

"Well ,well ,well," she murmured mockingly. "Looks like I've won."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that," Luke gasped winded by his fall. But he was done for and he knew it. Maija was in too poor a state to improve their desperate situation.

Antaara lifted her saber and savoured the moment. Next thing she knew she had been shoved by the force to the side, her sword arm cannoned off the durasteel wall and Luke swerved to the side. The falling saber missed him by a miniscule distance. A lavender beam of light swiped through the Dark Princess's torso. Antaara clattered to the floor landing on top of her own saber. Maija stood wavering unsteadily on her feet behind the falling Princess, her own lightsaber hummimg in her hands. "Is she..... Did I?" 

Luke scrambled to his knees and turned Antaara to face them. Apart from the shocked expression on the beautiful face, he realised that she had landed on her own saber. Maija had somehow managed to push the Dark princess and wound her enough to make her fall inevitable. She was dead. No lightning bolts, no dark side energy burst. The Dark Princess had died without a whimper.

"Luke......" Maija swayed. "She would have hated to go so quietly."

"I know."

"Luke......" Maija went ashen and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Leia and Han ran desperately through the ship, followed by Page, Gavin and other Commandos. They checked all the cells and herded the remaining prisoners towards the NR ship and freedom. Leia could feel the darkness and despair wearing her down. She stretched out with her feelings to try to locate her brother as her fear intensified. "I can't sense them Han." She panicked. "No... I can feel him. He's alive, but tired and hurt.

""Maija?" Han questioned.

"I don't know. I'm not attuned to her presence in the force yet. But I think she's still alive. I would surely feel it. I'm sure I felt her presence earlier, but it was very weak." 

"What about Antaara?"

"I don't.......oh Han!" the Alderaanian Princess turned a pasty white and nearly ended up on the floor. But Gavin's quick reflexes caught her.

"Leia! Leia!." Han was torn, should he stay and tend to his wife or go and search for his brother-in-law. Leia was affected by her brother's condition if he suffered pain she often felt it too. He rubbed her hands and patted her anxiously on the cheek, this didn't look good for Luke. 

"Sweetheart, Leia.... Darklighter stay with her, take her to the medical bay on the frigate." Han steeled himself. "Come on Page, we gotta find Luke. Hurry!"

Han stood at the cell door. The body of Antaara lay wide eyed, but very dead. Page threw a blanket over the body. At the back of the cell Luke sat cradling the limp figure of his wife. All his concentration was on her. He crooned softly, an old melody from Tatooine and rocked her gently. Han swallowed carefully and took an uncertain step forward. "She must be......."

But the Jedi looked up, his eyes were wet, a tremulous smile on his lips. "She's alive Han, but so fragile. I'm almost too scared to hope." Leia's voice could be heard querulously demanding to walk. She'd refused to go anywhere near the medbay until she found out about her brother and Maija. Gavin still unaware of the marriage, just wanted to know if his cousin was still alive. He was surprised to see Luke holding on to Maija so possessively. Page flicked on his comlink. "Send a medical team down here right away."

Leia clutched at Han as his arm went round her. "Come on Sweetheart. Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps. Luke's fine Leia. The kid's alive and so's his wife." He watched solemnly as the medical team loaded the Skywalkers onto stretchers and carried them off. "It's over."

Page shook his head as he followed the last of the party out of the Imperial ship. The human spirit was a strange one, or perhaps it was still the spirit of the rebellion that burned in these special individuals. But there was still work to be done. For the moment things would quieten down until the Imperial faction had a chance to regroup. Gtrec Joulwe had escaped and Janss Rivn was in charge on Deegan, which didn't bode well for the planet. Yes, they still had work to do.

Three days later Maija was transferred to a room in the Coruscant Imperial Palace Medical Centre. It had been touch and go for a while, but she was finally on the mend, although still very weak. Luke was also sent there as he'd refused point blank to be parted from her. Leia had been checked over and released, but Han had put his foot down and demanded she rest. Winter had been covering duties in her place.

Luke walked into Maija's room where she lay asleep. He'd just been given the all clear and also released by the medics. He sat in the form chair by her bedside and reached for her hand. He'd been told to go home and rest, but had found that idea to be alien to his thinking, so he had returned to Maija's side. Home was where she was and his apartment was cold and empty without her. Until she was well, here was where he would stay. He watched the pale face as she slept and his eyelids too closed.

Leia sighed in frustration. "He hasn't left her side in ten days, not even to go out of the building. The press are having a field day, they don't know about Maija yet, very few people do. I don't think they've even told Gavin. The press think that Luke is fatally injured or dying and I'm pulling the wool over Coruscants eyes because it was my fault."

Han paced the room. "I've tried Leia. I threatened to stun him and have Chewie cart him out of there unconscious. But he fixed me with that inscrutable look he has and said 'I'm fine'. Just leave me be. The people will know the truth when I walk out of here." He opened his hands in appeal. "He's a grown man and a stubborn one. But perhaps that's part of being a Skywalker."

"Han, I spoke to him yesterday and he's so tired he's practically asleep on his feet. Nothing I said to him registered, not even when I told him that Chewie had painted himself bright green and you liked your new ceremonial uniform and wore it all the time. He mumbled 'Sounds fine' and returned to Maija's side."

"I'm going to get him Leia, he's worse than I thought. Enough is enough."

Maija moved in the bed and opened her eyes. Luke immediately went to her. Brown eyes met blue, wary and defensive, but the blue eyes smiled lovingly. "I don't regret the choice I made either," he whispered. The eyelids fluttered closed and a solitary tear escaped them. "Ah don't, please Mai, don't cry," he pleaded, pulling out a large white handkerchief and mopping her face. "Think of the water you're wasting. A girl from Tatooine shouldn't waste water." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. But one kiss wasn't enough and his lips met hers again, deeper and more desperate on both their parts. It had been too long since they'd been alone together. He opened her mouth and his tongue caressed hers. They were still kissing when a commotion was heard in the hall outside. When the door burst open the couple's eyes turned to see what the intrusion was. Luke shifted slightly until he sat on the bed with his arms around his wife.

"But you can't go in," the hapless guardian droid protested. "Who says," demanded Kendra Darklighter crossly.

"Order of the NR security, Ma'am," inserted the guard who'd arrived to back up the guardian droid and sort out the problem. Han was also heading in the direction of Maija's room in the medbay when his comlink shrilled. He'd come to the end of Leia's tether and was prepared to drag Skywalker out of the medbay by the scruff of the neck if he had to. He flicked on the comm.

"Problem in the Darklighter suite. Unauthorised visitors, Sir." Han took to his heels and ran the rest of the way, not sure at what he would find once he arrived, apart from an overtired Jedi guarding his comatose wife. None of whom were up to rational discussion.

"I'm going in and this overeducated piece of scrap can't stop me," she poked at the droid crossly.

"Ma'am!" Solo stepped in front of the droid and looked down at the little woman sternly. "Do you have identification? How did you get into a restricted area?"

"I walked General Solo. That is who you are? Tell him Luke, I've better things to do than stand arguing at the door." With that she swerved past Han and dived into the room.

"It's alright Han, this is...." Luke sounded tired, but amused.

"I'm here to look after my niece" The little woman looked fierce as if she would battle her way to her objective.

Luke intervened swiftly. "Ma'am it's good to see you again, but why here?"

"I knew the pair of you would get into trouble. She attracts it," she indicated the girl in the bed. Maija tried to sit up indignantly. "And so do you. So I figured I might be needed and I came." she concluded. "The pair of you should be married by now and........"

"Aunt Ken," broke in Luke smilingly, his blue eyes shining. A startled "Oh!" left Kendra's lips as comprehension chased it's way across her features. "We did manage that much, thanks to the data you gave me last time I was on Tatooine. I guessed that was a way of giving me your approval. Along with the holoarticle on Tatooine crystal Marriage gifts?" he raised his eyebrows enquiringly.

"Oh Luke," she wrapped her arms round him. "I hoped you would take the hint. Merdom says I'm an interfering old woman, but the two of you are so stubborn. That one in particular." She pointed at her niece who sat blushing furiously. Luke led her to Maija who found that her eyes had gone blurry again as she was enfolded in her aunt's loving arms. Luke proffered his handkerchief again and Kendra mopped eyes and dished out hugs. "Will someone tell me what is going on?" Han's voice intruded. "I hate to break up the family party, but if you could just confirm identities." He groaned to himself. 'I sound like a stuck data disc'.

"This is Maija and Gavin's aunt from Tatooine, she's come to care for Maija."

Han smiled. "Well could you send the Jedi Knight home to his apartment to get some rest or I'll get Chewie to do it, whether Skywalker here likes it or not. He's run out of chances and excuses. It would be easier and less painful to your sensibilities Ma'am and Lieutenant. But seriously Commander, that's an order. You're too tired kid."

"Han, I'm fine," the young Jedi protested.

"No you're not. Luke, you're so tired you can barely see straight and what good will that do Maija if she has to care for you instead of concentrating on her own recovery. Leia is worried about you and so am I. You'll not help your wife this way."

"General Solo, I'll see that he rests." Kendra laid a hand on Luke's shoulder. "He doesn't want Maija to br alone just yet. I'll stay with her."

When Han left Kendra fussed over Her niece and also over Luke, sending him back to his apartment with the strict instructions he was not to be seen until the following day. For Maija it was strange as Luke had been a constant presence by her side since she'd been taken off the ship. But Han was correct. Luke couldn't continue like this. Kendra had decided that she was needed and had packed her bags and left Tatooine. Huff had arranged passage for her along various routes until she reached NR space. "It might have been the force calling me to you. I don't know, but I had to see if he was treating you right. Anyone with eyes in their heads could see that you were crazy about each other, but too stubborn to do anything about it. I'm still surprised he talked you into it."

Maija smiled tiredly. "He didn't really. He just kidnapped me off the NR space station and walked me into the office of a man on Bestine planet with the words 'We're getting married'. I was so surprised and stunned, that I let him."

Kendra laughed. "Good for Luke, he does know you well."

"Aunt Ken!" Maija's tone was solemn. "I do love him. I did have the choice."

" Your Uncle will be pleased, he has a lot of time for your young man, but we couldn't both come. The Empire are still rather interested in our comings and goings. Now go to sleep sweetheart, you're getting out of here real soon."

Two days later

A few miles away from the Coruscant Imperial Palace Medicentre was Rogue Squadron HQ, consisting of hangar facilities, living quarters, and training and teaching rooms. It boasted some of the most up-to-date facilities in accordance with the squads importance to the NR. But the building was quiet as most of the Rogues were taking a well deserved breather after the conclusion of the Deegan Conflict. Those not on their home planets or holidaying in some exotic location clustered round the holovid in the recreation room.

Gavin Darklighter sipped at his lomin-ale gloomily.

"Hey Gavin!" A voice yelled in his ear, then a hand thumped him genially on the back. The young pilot spluttered. 

"I could have choked on this Hobbie."

"Why the long face, I know it goes with the rest of you, but why the gloom?" Hobbie's face sobered. "Your cousin, she's not worse or anything, I mean she's ok."

"I wouldn't know. She was carted off by the medics on the Victorious along with Luke and we haven't heard spit about the two of them since. The press are rumbling because there has been no statement from the Princess about the Commander but I'm worried about her. She's there on her own with none of her family near her."

"Why don't you go and see her Gavin?" Hobbie asked in confusion.

"She's in the private wing of the Imperial Palace medicentre and there's no way I'll get in there."

Hobbie gave his head a small shake. Young Darklighter on occasions didn't think. "But Gavin, you're her family, her only family on Coruscant. Princess Leia and Luke will keep an eye on her. And I'm pretty sure if Luke is well, she'll come to no harm," he grinned broadly. "He will monitor her progress very closely."

Gavin took a swig of the lomin-ale. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"Did you hear the rumours about Luke having a ladyfriend?"

"No, has he?" Gavin shook his head morosely. Asyr was on Bothawui with her family and he missed her. It was high time Luke found himself a woman.

"Well the suspicion among the Bestine crewers is that Luke was rather friendly with Maija and I would have to agree because I saw them together on Bestine and ..."

Gavin turned a stunned, disbelieving face towards his friend and colleague as the credit dropped. "No, she wouldn't get involved with him. She's ordinary, just a girl from Tatooine with no background."

"Gavin Darklighter, do you realise how that sounds," Tycho screwed up his face disapprovingly. "I never thought you were a snob. Luke is just a man from Tatooine, albeit a rather special one." Tycho turned to his companion, the Lady Winter of Alderaan. "Don't you agree Winter?" The white haired woman stiffened slightly, then forced herself to relax.

"Anyway Darklighter, you never said she was your cousin until recently, so she can't have asked your permission to go dating Luke." inserted Hobbie

"Couldn't you have told us who Maija was, Gavin, it would have spared us and your cousin a lot of unpleasantness. And I think the background is not nothing, is it?" The graceful woman from Alderaan spoke up. "There are things we don't know for certain."

Gavin had the grace to look a little discomfited. "I'm sorry Lady Winter, but the information was not mine to give. Princess Leia had to be completely unaware of Maija as an extra bodyguard. It's like when Tycho was framed by the Empire. General Cracken let it happen, knowing that Tycho was innocent and the spy eventually came to light. The more people who knew what my headstrong cousin was planning, the more dangerous it would have been for all involved. As for the other thing. You know why I don't mention that."

"I understand, I think. She saved a lot of lives, as did you yourself Captain Darklighter."

There was a whooping and cheering and slapping the new Captain on the back as the remaining Rogues gathered round him. "I'm a Rogue Ma'am, I do."

The white haired woman relaxed and leaned into Tycho's side. 

"One thing puzzles me broke in Hobbie thoughtfully. "How could you let a slip of a thing like Maija knock you unconscious so quickly?" Gavin's cheeks reddened at the question and he buried his head into his glass.

Wedge heard the question as he sauntered into the rec room. He grinned. "Crumpled like melting plasti, according to Lieutenant Page."

"So would you, if she got hold of the back of your head," he retorted grumpily. "It hurt like hell, when I eventually came round. She never fought fair, even when she was a kid."

The news bulletin flashed on the screen in front of them. It had made headline news because of the non-appearance of Luke and rumours had been flying about the true state of his health, but there he was leaving the centre by a side entrance and escorting what looked to be a very shaky Maija Darklighter to the waiting shuttle. Gavin with the rumours about his cousin and Luke fresh in his mind noted the Jedi's arm around his cousin's waist, as did Winter. It was only then he noticed the other figure with the pair. "That's my Aunt, from Tatooine," he exclaimed in shock. "She's never been off the planet in her life!"

The little woman with the salt and pepper hair supported Maija on the other side. For a moment all three of them looked suspiciously into the holocams before moving quickly into the waiting vehicle.

The newsreader cleared her throat. "Commander Skywalker helping some of his colleagues, injured in the recent conflict as they leave the medicentre."

Wedge grinned he'd quite a piece of news to tell, but not while Gavin was in the room. He motioned the newly promoted Captain to his side. "Gavin, you could have gone to see her anytime, you would have been given clearance you know." 

Gavin felt ashamed, he'd just assumed that the Coruscrats would have blocked the way. Sometimes he almost forgot that Maija was family and she needed all the family she had, if anyone did.

"She would like to see you, to thank you and apologise for hitting you on the head. She maybe fears retaliation sometime, and Gavin," he paused. "She's with Luke." Wedge held his gaze steadily. The younger man nodded. 

"Hey Gavin!" shouted Tycho. "Your cousin is some girl. Not only can she render large men unconscious, she can wipe all the data about the facts later on."

Gavin laughed. They wouldn't let him forget that in a hurry. "She's a good kid guys. Comes from superior stock, like myself." he then waved goodbye and left to the accompaniment of hoots and whistles.

"Guys, guys! Oh man listen to this. Luke sure has done it this time."

"Shut up Hobbie, then we can all hear." Wedge rolled his eyes, but he had a feeling that he already knew what was coming." He turned up the volume quickly.

"We have a galaxywide exclusive. A statement was issued from the Senate. Senator Princess Leia Organa-Solo is pleased to announce the marriage of her brother Commander Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight of Tatooine to Lieutenant Maija Darklighter-Kenobi also of Tatooine. Both were involved in the conflict on Deegan and are taking time to rest before returning to their duties. The pair married quietly on Bestine, but will hold an official state event later this year."

Winter looked hard at Wedge. "You knew about this?" she questioned.

"I didn't know for certain, not that they'd married, but I had my suspicions. He's been interested in her all along. You knew that."

The Alderaanian sighed. "I suppose I did. Leia wanted another girl for him, but under the circumstances it is better this way. Although I never considered he might actually marry. We wondered if we'd just left him in peace this affair would have fizzled out"

"He's a grown man Winter, and Leia wasn't treating him like that. Maija's a good kid, as I said once before and she saved your princess's life. He's crazy about her, he always has been. As soon as he realised she was there, there was no contest. I've never seen him like that before about anyone, he just gazed at her as if he'd been hit very hard over the head. It's the sand in their veins that did it. Why shouldn't he want to marry her. Being a Jedi Knight doesn't mean that you can't try to live a normal life."

Winter conceded Wedge's argument, but added. "Well as normal as life for the Skywalkers ever gets."

"Too true, Ma'am."

Gavin exited the shuttle which took him into the restricted quarters in the Imperial Palace. Most of the Inner Council had apartments in the building as did the staff. Gavin preferred his accommodations at Rogue Headquarters. They were less impressive. He walked to Maija's rooms before the import of Wedge's words struck him. "She's with Luke." Gavin wasn't a hundred percent happy with Maija dating Skywalker. He respected Luke and admired him greatly for what he had done, but Maija had suffered so much turmoil in her life, as had the whole Darklighter clan. Conceivably because they had been mixed up with the Skywalkers and the Jedi. Gavin felt responsible for his cousin, but reality dawned and he knew she wouldn't like the idea one little bit. She'd always gone her own way. If she was force strong she'd probably train as a Jedi with Luke. "Who am I to curtail her freedom. I haven't the right. But he can't be good for her, he'll just get her or himself killed." 

He paused outside Maija's quarters and raised his hand to the doorcomm and again remembered Wedge's words. "She's with Luke." 

"Of course, this place was attacked and her apartment destroyed." he thought. All evidence of the bomb blast had been cleared away and the place looked newly painted, but the tall man realised Maija would have been moved after such an event anyway. He took the turbolift to where he knew Luke had his suite. But the opulence and grandeur that Gavin expected were not in evidence as he cleared the security levels and exited the lift into the silent corridor. The door at the far end opened. It was clear he was expected and Luke stood silently waiting.

As he entered Luke's modest apartment, his aunt bustled into the room with a glad cry. "Gavin, my boy. It's so good to see you." The next thing he knew she had engulfed him in a flurry of arms.

"Where's Maija?" His voice was harsher than he had intended it to be.

"Luke measured the younger man, blue eyes cool. "She's resting, but you may see her. She wants to thank you, we both do. I'll go and get her."

Luke walked through to the bedchamber, where Maija lay dozing lightly. He smoothed a strand of shining hair from her heart shaped face and gently kissed her on the brow. "Mai," he called quietly. "It's Gavin, and I think he might be hostile."

She opened her eyes and smiled into his face, reaching up her hand she stroked it down his cheek. Luke bent his head and his mouth covered hers. Five minutes later Kendra knocked sharply on the door. The lovers broke from each other guiltily as they realised that they had again forgotten the outside world and one of the people they had to thank for their lives. Luke rearranged Maija's clothing quickly, but again they moved together for a final kiss.

Luke swung Maija into his arms and carried her to the main room. Gavin stopped what he'd been saying to his aunt and turned to stare at the pair. Maija looked different, he couldn't explain it, but she seemed more open, less withdrawn.

"We want to thank you Gavin. I would be dead if it wasn't for you and what you did." She turned her head to Luke and sought his gaze, he nodded solemnly. The unspoken communication between them was easily apparent. "I know you're not entirely happy about this," she indicated herself still clutched protectively in Luke's arms. "But......" She turned again to the Jedi and a slight hint of nervousness crossed her features. "What I mean is...... You don't realise what I," she fumbled for the correct words. "What we owe you."

Luke fixed Gavin with a penetrating stare. "What my wife is trying to tell you is, that we are grateful to you, but you have no right to make decisions for her."

Gavin opened his mouth to argue then the one word Luke had casually slipped into the sentence leapt out at him. He took a step towards the couple. "Wife!" he croaked hoarsely.

"Isn't it wonderful Gavin." his Aunt bubbled with enthusiasm.

"Wife!" he mouthed again. He sat down on Luke's comfy old sofa. Luke deposited Maija beside her cousin and went to tell the serving droid to procure them some drinks. Gavin looked as if he needed a strong one.

Kendra stroked her nieces hair and kissed Gavin gently on the cheek as she exited the room, ostensibly to help Luke and the droid. Maija smiled at her cousin and held out her hand. He grasped it and smiled in return. She let out her breath carefully, unaware that she'd been holding it.

"We were meant to be Luke and I. I've only begun to accept it myself and I didn't originally, even when we first got married. I thought my destiny was to die to save Luke and the Princess. But it didn't happen that way. I'm taking things slowly as I've entered a different phase of my life. I've been living under a false identity since I was a child. You've always known openly that you were Gavin Darklighter of Tatooine since birth. I've shuttled from place to place, from identity to identity and from crisis to crisis. It's only since I accepted Luke truly that I've come to know myself. He's also had a life with a hidden identity. We make each other complete. I've only been Maija Kenobi briefly, but as Maija Skywalker I can grow in the light and be myself."

Gavin tilted his head to the side and studied his cousin, she was still too pale and thin and barely healed scars were still faintly visible, but she was at peace within herself. The luminous beauty they had suspected was there had blossomed.

Luke strolled back into the lounge and sat as near to his wife as he could. For a moment their eyes met and that beauty blazed forth. The Jedi stretched out a hand then remembered they had company. Gavin stood and awkwardly cleared his throat. "May I congratulate you on your marriage. I'm glad to see you so happy little cousin." He stretched out a hand to Luke. "May the force be with you both."

Luke clasped the younger man's hand firmly. "It is Gavin, it is."

"I can't say that I'm entirely comfortable with this, but I realise that she would be dead if it wasn't for you. I suppose I can't stop her from getting herself into trouble all the time. Hopefully you will be able to sort her out."

"Huh! I like that Darklighter. I fixed you once I can do it again." she challenged, then looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I did apologise."

"When?"

"Just after I knocked you unconscious." She returned meekly. Luke laughed because the meekness was definitely assumed. He sat on the sofa and gathered Maija into his arms again. She smiled at her husband and then glanced down as she searched for the correct words. "I want to thank you both and I love you both. I was only doing what I had to do, I didn't expect to be alive after it." Her voice broke, "but the Empire hurt my family so much that I had to do something."

Luke enclosed his wife in his arms and murmured soothing words into her ears. Kendra came out of the kitchen and motioned Gavin towards her. "Lets give them some time alone, come on boy. I want to hear about your promotion. You could show me the best shopping areas on Coruscant. Being on holiday with newlyweds is proving to be quite a strain. They're trying hard, but they don't want an old woman with them." The young couple never noticed Gavin and Kendra leaving.

A stray beam of sunshine penetrated the window and shone upon the blond man with the dark haired girl in his arms. Maija raised her mouth to meet Luke's lips. There was such hunger in his kiss, she was stunned to her depths, his tongue caressing hers. Luke stopped and gazed at the flushed, beautiful face in front of him. Bending his head he kissed the hollow beside her ear, and a moan emitted from his wife.

Luke grabbed Maija to him and bolted for the door to the bedchamber. "Lock the doors" he directed towards the security droid and bore her unprotesting to bed.

She gasped as his tongue entered her mouth, twining with hers intimately. Inflamed she melted against him, his body holding her against the wall of their chamber, thrusting his hands through her hair until it rippled over her shoulders and fell in shining waves. Maija forgot everything in the surge of response which bathed her entire body in fire. Breathing raggedly, he bent his head to kiss her throat, his hands reaching to undo the fastenings to her clothes. Luke continued to kiss her as he traced every contour of her body with his fingertips. The tortured, unsteady rhythm of their breathing was loud in the deserted suite as Maija pulled Luke's tunic over his head and pressed open-mouth kisses against the taut muscles of his bare chest.

"I can only stand so much of this," groaned Luke as he lifted her onto the bed. With shaking hands he traced her curves, then bent his head and his lips found her breasts. His fingers slid slowly up her parted thighs and she gave a smothered sound, her whole body on fire. They lay together in a tangle of arms and legs, kissing and caressing wildly as if their lives depended on it, the coming together of hands and mouths and bodies that strained together as though neither could exist in separation. Maija's touch brought Luke to breaking point, his knee nudging her thighs apart and entered her swiftly. He began to move involuntarily, and Maija clutched him close and moved with him in a rhythm. Luke's thrusts became more urgent until they both reached that wonderful sense of fulfilment. 

"Sweetheart" Luke could not say more. He raised his hand and Maija placed hers within his grasp. Again the light glowed. He traced the faint scars left on her face and they faded to nothingness. She traced her way gently round his ribcage and the bruises healed. Laughing like children, thay moved the shimmering power over each other and cleansed themselves from all the evil that had been done. Maija finally took his hand and placed it over her smooth stomach. The light flickered, growing stronger, much brighter than before, then fading as they kissed once more.

"Luke!"

"Mmm."

"Your son still lives."

The Jedi froze in shock. He cleared his throat. "Son?" he queried huskily. Shifting suddenly in the bed Luke gazed down at his wife. She blushed deeply, and closed her eyes against his searching stare. "Maija?"

"I couldn't believe he had survived this long, after everything I thought he was dead. I wasn't going to tell you because you've lost so much in life. But the medic told me he had survived."

"Son?"

She opened her eyes and stared into his dear face. He rolled onto his back, silent. "Luke! What is it, you are pleased?" she queried anxiously. He sat up and pulled her towards him. "I cannot believe the wonder of you. I could have lost you."

"But you didn't. You kept us both. The medics were concerned because of what happened on Deegan. No child should be able to live through what I went through. But he is strong in the force and hid himself away."

Luke stretched out his senses and searched for his son, then he felt his presence and reassured him that he would be safe and loved. His hands travelled over Maija's body and drew her to him. "I love you."

Later that evening

The door comm went at the Skywalker's apartment. Luke embraced Leia and recieved a hearty slap on the back from Han. At their questioning glance he smiled. "She's resting, but will be through shortly."

Leia smiled at her twin. "How is she?"

"Fine. Still suspicious of most things and most people, but trying hard to be more open. It's difficult for her. She's been consciously hiding her identity for all of her life and it's difficult to start now. The Kenobi handle was a problem, but she's getting used to it."

"But she's a Skywalker now, not a Kenobi." Han put in his credits worth.

Luke laughed, "And you think that's easier to manage?" 

Han smiled back. "I guess she might manage it, coping with one thing at a time and having to deal with you as well Farmboy. Not easy."

Luke led the Solo's into his simply furnished lounge. Again it was a product of his lifestyle on the move. He'd never been anywhere long enough since he'd been a boy to put down any real roots. The walls were cream and decorated with some holos of Tatooine, but everything was simple and plain.The furniture was functional, portable and looked well used. If he had to, Luke could move himself, his wife and all their wordly goods anywhere in the galaxy in very little time. The door swished open and a composed Maija Skywalker walked through, but Luke and Leia picked up her nervousness through the force. Leia was impressed. Maija looked less and less like the aide minus personality that she'd once been. There was a vitality that had been missing before. Dressed in a flowing crimson tunic with a cream over gown she was every inch the Jedi's young wife. Her hair had been simply arranged back from her face with jewelled pins. Luke too had made an effort and looked smart in his best black tunic. Even his tousled blond head had been calmed. His face lit up as Maija joined them.

Leia realised she had worried over nothing and rushed forward to embrace her sister in law. "Welcome to the family," she whispered as she kissed the girl's soft cheek. Han shook Luke's hand. "I must say kid, you've almost done as well for yourself as I have.

"Leia, Han!" Luke clasped Maija's hand firmly in his own and was surprised to feel it tremble slightly. "May I present my wife. Maija Darklighter-Kenobi Skywalker." He sent comfort, warmth and love through the force. Maija's hand tightened in his thankfully.

Han stifled a smile, the kid looked so proud and why not. He stepped forward and followed his own wife's example by kissing Maija on the cheek. "This will be your most taxing mission yet, Lieutenant." Maija raised her eyebrows in puzzlement. Han smirked and glanced quickly at Leia. "Being married to a Skywalker. But don't worry I can give you plenty tips. Just expect trouble."

"Ignore him," remarked Leia loftily and strode towards a cream stuffed sofa. Luke just smiled and gazed at Maija. She felt his stare and blushed nervously. "_Sorry,"_ he whispered in her mind. "_But you are so beautiful."_ He pulled her to him again and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Leia could feel the heat rising between her brother and his wife. When the door chimed Han looked at the embracing couple, but they were oblivious to all around them. With a rueful glance at Leia Han went to answer the door. Leia inserted herself into Luke's mind. "Luke! You have guests."

The handsome young man smiled, but kept a firm hold on Maija. 

A rather stiff Gavin Darklighter entered with some of Rogue Squadron, but relaxed when Maija threw her arms round him and hugged him. This was the closest they had ever been and it would always remain that way. By the time Maija's former colleagues from the Diplomatic Centre arrived the party was in full swing. Helas had taken one look at her friend and had burst into tears. Maija rushed over to the Omwati girl and greeted her fondly. "I can't believe it Maija, you look so well and so different."

I'm happy Helas. He's really wonderful but," she lowered her voice "Don't tell him I said that or he'll never get his helmet on again."

__

"I heard that, young lady. You're not so bad yourself."

Leia surveyed the room and signalled to Han. He crossed the room to her side and they watched the proceedings with indulgent expressions on their faces. Luke was never far from his young wife's side and she always followed him with her eyes. 

"You'll have to have an official 'do'." declared Leia wickedly, knowing that Luke would hate it, as would Maija.

The Skywalkers yelped in unison. "Oh no!"

"As a hero of the New Republic, Luke it would be right and proper." Mon Mothma entered the discussion at this juncture. She had arrived just after the Rogues, but General Xenon had been unable to leave Bestine so had spoken to the couple earlier on the Holonet.

Luke shuddered and sought Maija's gaze. There was a quick conversation through the force, which Leia tried not to eavesdrop on. Then found that she couldn't anyway as it was conducted on a level far deeper than she was used to. This was between the Jedi and his force strong wife.

"Go ahead Luke, tell them. I don't want to keep secrets anymore and I love you so much I want everyone to share our happy news. We deserve this happiness, Luke. We've earned it." The Jedi Knight pulled Maija into his arms and kissed her soundly in front of the whole party. Han shook his head, this was a new Luke too . The blue eyes shone, gone was the muted air, the tense watchfulness and the boyish enthusiasim and love of life was apparent for all to see. As for Maija, the difference was total. She glowed.

Luke wrapped his arm round Maija and took a deep breath, everyone sensed he had something really important to divulge."The official 'do' will have to wait until after my son is born then, as I don't want my wife to be stressed out anymore than she has been of late. We want time to settle into our new life and recover from what's past."

There was a stunned gasp in the room. Luke could have burst with pride as he continued. "Even though she was imprisoned and tortured, Maija kept that baby hidden from all around her and kept him so deeply within her that he survives. She is truly full of the light of the force and will to continue to grow in that light. As will my sister and her sons and daughter." Leia blinked in shock and Han went pale. "The Jedi will rise again. We are surely the Light of the force."

As the assembled company raised their glasses to the young couple. Luke kissed his wife again and they seemed momentarily to shimmer. Leia blinked again, it must have been a trick of the light. Luke heard in his mind the mischievous chuckle of a crazy old wizard. Maija spoke for them both. "Thankyou Obi Wan," as Luke's arms closed round her once more. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThe Endxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just to thank the people who created the SW Universe. The people who write FanFiction everywhere and others who have given me support on my first venture. Anna.S.Hamilton@BTInternet.com


End file.
